Lost in Gray
by SapphireEmbers
Summary: Emerging from her shadows, the mysterious plotter of all of the events that have plagued Sora and his friends comes out from the shadows and into light. [RikuOC, SxK, RxN] Rated T for cussing and personal thoughts
1. Chapter 1: The Maroon Mark

**Before Ya Read Note: **Not much is explained in this chapter, despite the fact it's fairly interesting. So, don't go off trying to figure out the title (you might hurt yourself trying). Anywho, this is a fanfic for Kingdom Hearts (duh), and sort of a 'storyline' idea for Kingdom Hearts 3 (assuming they're making one). All in all, hope ya like it, and please: **REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Overview:**

In order for either darkness or light to exist, they must have each other.

They must _exist_ by each other.

Without darkness, there would be no light for there would be nothing else for anything to be, which would also happen if there was no light which would mean there would be no darkness. And even with each other in existence it is pure chaos. For they wish for the other one to fully disappear for they think that they shall prevail and reign completely. Wrong. And sadly, there are very few who realize it. More so, very few who ever shall. One of them, in this sad land of magic and hopeful wishing would be Zierra. She is not well known, but perhaps that is because she wants it that way. For if she was, she would probably be assassinated, or, at the least, many would die in attempt. Her power is not to be trifled with.

In light, there are Princess'. The one most similar to Zierra being Kairi, the Princess of Hearts. In darkness, however, there are Sorceresses. Zierra is the strongest of them all and most of the time, orchestrates darkness, thus light by using pawns. It is her cruel heart that condemns her to love the darkness' mystery, which only makes the woes of enemies humorous in her eyes. But as the years continued of using her pawns in an intricate game for those trying to become a true person using Hearts, her own heart has been bewitched. She swore to herself it'd never happen again, but it seems the harder she tries, the harder she falls. Now the true villianess that created all of these problems for Sora and the rest of his friends steps out, in an attempt to find who she really is. And why tyrants of darkness battle the forces of light.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 1: The Maroon Mark

**At the 'Dark Domicile'**

"Zierra, are you _sure_ you're fine?"

"Positive."

"But, you look even paler then usual—"

"I'm fine, d-mn it!"

"No need to throw your temper at me."

"I can do whatever I want, Cierus!" Her tone was nearly hysterical.

"As can I." He sounded slightly amused/humored.

"YOU FIND IT FUNNY!" She roared from across the room, turning to face him. Her eyes ablaze despite the serene blue it beheld.

"I have no idea what I would find funny…" He replied calmly which made her look an idiot, which ended up only enraging her more "And don't you make me exert force over you, Zierra. You know what happened last time." He warned, pupils becoming slits.

"You were lucky; that was all." She replied, stiffly. Actually, it had been because Zierra had been training against all of the other Sorceresses all that day and had become tired. So, obviously, when Cierus fought her, she nearly lost, but managed to win nonetheless. But, Zierra wasn't admitting that she was even ever weak. Either way, she didn't enjoy talking about her strength…she liked it more when people just accepted that fact that she was younger and stronger then them all.

Cierus laughed from his lack of knowledge at Zierra. His tall frame rising from his leather chair making Zierra eyed him warily. Cierus wasn't as powerful as her…at least, when Zierra really wanted to show him who was boss. But, she didn't feel like herself today…an only problem that Cierus was going to use to his own advantage.

"I think you're lying." He drawled, as he came closer. Zierra whipped out a long sword-looking weapon from the air. Shadows that danced like flames were on the blade which is in the shape of an intricately complicated key. Her ShadowFire keyblade. But just as it came out, Cierus used his own power over the shadows to lock her wrists and ankles to the wall.

Her keyblade clanked to the floor helpless just before Zierra summoned it back into her hand. Unfortunately, that gave Cierus the chance to step on the side so he wasn't in range of the keyblade.

"A pity you're so arrogant…" He said, laughing, as he began summoning some more shadows for a more painful attack…

"A pity you're so stupid." Spat Zierra, fear still not registering in her head. Then again since when had it ever?

At this comment, Cierus slapped her across the face, which only arouse more rage in Zierra. Still struggling to break loose from the hard hold, she began cursing at him; he grinned. Now howling with fury, there was a soft '_crack_' as Zierra broke loose at to Cierus's clear surprise

"That's—that's not possible!" He stammered, looking at Zierra like a new person. "You're not supposed to have such power!"

This time, it was Zierra's turn to laugh, her eerily, electric blue eyes enticing him. "Oops. Guess I broke the rules. I tend to do that. So just remember this: I'm unpredictable" She purred devilishly as Cierus stared at her with disbelief and dismay. She lifted the keyblade above her head to get the most power to kill him as Cierus cowered before her. The swung hard and fast, and the wind rushing past the blade was even audible. However, mere millimeters above a single strand of hair, the blade stopped. He looked up, dazed.

"I thought you were going to kill me." He said, dumbfounded. Zierra wasn't one for second chances, and he'd been lucky to escape so many close calls before.

"I just remembered…something." She stammered, her anger finally dying away. Suddenly, her head felt light, as if it were filled with helium. Her vision blurred so she could barely even make out the large, stained-glass windows that shed light into the room. With her lack of concentration, the ShadowFire keyblade melted away and her body fell limp against the wall.

Perhaps something more then being in love was wrong with her….

- - - - - - - - - + 40 Hours Later… + - - - - - - - - -

"Cierus, how could you not realize something was wrong with her?"

"Well, I asked her, but then she became distressed —"

"Well we could've cured her then! Now she's doomed…"

The voices were very vague, and Zierra already didn't like the tones…. She recognized Cierus' meek comeback, but not the other one…was it one of the other Sorceresses? Yes…then it was probably Nyxx.

Her eyes flickered open to realize she was in her bedroom with Cierus on one side and a petite girl with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes: Nyxx.

"Zierra!" She yelled at once, her eyes now furious. "How could you?" She grabbed Zierra by her shirt and shook her while repeating 'How could you?' over and over again. Stunned, Zierra couldn't even protest…why was she suddenly so weak?

After the blonde finally stopped, now composing herself, Zierra gained enough energy to speak.

"What's wrong with me?" Zierra's voice cracked, but she didn't really care. Nyxx was rarely so shaken…

The petite girl looked up to face her, those ambary brown eyes mournful at her friend. Zierra was now thoroughly disturbed. Nyxx rarely showed such emotions…

"How could you?" Nyxx whimpered as Zierra continued to lay, completely dumbfounded.

"What did I do?" Zierra asked quietly, realizing how weak even her throat was. "How long was I out?" She added in case Nyxx couldn't answer the first question.

"You've been out for nearly two days." Choked out Nyxx, "And…you—you." She gulped. In the dim light Zierra could even see her fighting back tears. Her hands shook as she lifted a mirror from Zierra's own dresser and handed it to her. Taking it, Zierra gazed into her own reflection.

Immediately, her shocking blue gaze stared right back at her, as vivid as ever. She still had her pale skin complexion and her long ebony hair still slightly covered her face in a demonic way. All in all, she looked completely fine. Perhaps a bit paler then usual, but nothing _truly_ out of the ordinary. And then she realized it. Her normally black shirt that opened up to show off her pendant bestowing the title of Superior Shadow Sorceress on it was now a definite dark maroon, although it could be mistaken for black at afar…. She gasped and looked down from the mirror's reflection only to realize that it was true. With Nyxx's rare expression she hadn't even noticed her wardrobe's settle change. But this was nearly equivalent to the room being on fire in importance.

The shirts all of the Sorceresses wore reflect emotions. If the shirt was black, then she was fine and relatively normal. If it was dark green, it meant she envied someone or wanted something desperately. If yellow it meant she was immensely pleased or hyper. If it was orange it meant she was relaxed and entranced. If blue, it meant she was overly depressed. If it was in the shade of purple, it meant she was feeling generous. If white, it meant she was not worthy to be a Sorceress and should be on the light side. If it was gray, it meant she was confused or lost. And if it were any of the colors except much more vivid and electric, it meant she was enraged or infuriated. And the last one, red, was the one the Sorceresses hated the most. It wasn't nearly as bad as white, but still hated because it came around more often then white. It meant that the sorceress was in love. The intensity of affection varying on the darkness. A very light, almost pinkish coloration means it's very deep and if it's a dark, blackish-red meant it was only slight. But, maroon marked another step in love. It meant it wasn't extreme, but deep enough that it would break a heart if she were forced to stop loving whoever it was. And there was no mistaking her shirt for any other color then maroon. She groaned.

She had known it. And she had promised herself it wouldn't happen again. But it had…seldom, yes, but it had. She nearly swore. She had noticed it before…but she kept on convincing herself she'd fight it off. Always. Not now, though. Not with maroon on her shirt. It had been those d two days, hadn't it? She had told herself she'd be able to fight it off by one-day time, and she probably could've. But with two days and unable to do anything, the affection had intensified and evolved. Cuss words poured in her mind.

"Who is it?" Asked Nyxx, still not looking at Zierra. The dark-haired, youth looked up in alarm, not expecting Nyxx to interrupt her from her thoughts.

"Why do you need to know?" Replied Zierra, curious.

Nyxx didn't reply, but a bloodlust gleam in her eye told the story. She was going to kill him. A fire roared in Zierra…no, she wouldn't let her. Friend or not, he was just…too…. What was she talking about! She already sounded like one of those drunken lovers that wandered pathetically hopeless. But she still couldn't deny the love for him…

_Just listen to yourself! Do you have _any _idea how stupid you sound? He's this, he's that, blah, blah, blah. You gotta get out of this before you're not even a Sorceress anymore! Even your rightful position as Superior won't last long now…_

The thought of giving up her beloved position of Superior Shadow Sorceress did not please Zierra whatsoever either. It wasn't that she had worked hard to get where she was, for she hadn't. It was simply natural talent that had gotten her this far. Or perhaps it had been her love for shadows themselves and how she nearly praised them, and didn't become frustrated or angered at them that had excelled her to this level. The job for irritating her, of course, was human ignorance, which was quite good at it too.

Either way, she still wasn't going to give up her human love…it just seemed…right this time. It wasn't like those other times from admiration or anything… it had just slowly happened…. In fact, she had at first she hadn't even liked him at first. Being just a pawn, after all, he was not someone Zierra usually went for. Even so, she smiled at the thought of him. Actually, the bond had been there for a while—wait, had it?

She pondered at this silently as Nyxx remained silent plotting with Cierus. She was still stronger then them anyways and always would be, so it didn't matter in her eyes. Despite the powerful emotion of love darkness was in her soul and forever would. The light in her heart was caged and controlled by darkness, yet she didn't care. She'd probably never care just as her keeper darkness did.

"Do you even have any sense of loyalty to the Sorceresses?" Asked Nyxx suddenly, breaking the spell of silence. She looked up at Zierra with a new face. Any hint of once-known friendship was erased from it. Zierra tensed, and felt an aura of energy rise around herself. Oh, so now her strength came back? It was good though; she knew she'd need it if Nyxx decided to challenge Zierra for 'treason' and, of course, her position. Superior Shadow Sorceress was still a title she wasn't going to give up though. Even she could not deny the fun of having bragging-rights that came with the title.

"I feel loyalty, yes, or why else would I be here, Nyxx?" Shot back Zierra, "Either way, if I remember correctly, you've been close to maroon a few times before—"

"Don't change the idea, d-mmit!" Shouted Nyxx. Her shirt shifted to a bright green. "And if you feel so loyal to those who have given you everything, why are you becoming like light scum?"

Zierra's eyes narrowed and her ebony hair overshadowed her face. Nyxx was drifting dangerously close to her edge of her temperament. "_Nobody_ has given me everything. I am who I am and _where_ I am from myself and _only_ myself. Do not try to insult my power nor degrade it. And I was not changing the idea, you _idiot_. I was trying to say that you shouldn't act like I've done worse. After all, we had to _kill_ you lover or else you'd be maroon. I, however, have convinced myself—"

"Then why have you had your heart bewitched?" Sneered Nyxx, any friendship or neutral-feelings evaporated into an abyss of the past. It was all rage now. Her shirt hurt to look at from the brightness now. "Answer _that_, 'O _great_ Zierra."

"Because, my arrogant Beta Shadow Sorceress", replied Zierra, growing irritated from Nyxx's ignorance, "If you had let me _finished _I could not have done that because I abruptly fainted. Is it my fault my body decided to fail on me? I could've—"

"But you didn't." Cut off Nyxx, coldly. "And you can't change that fact, Zierra. No matter how much it isn't your fault, you're still the one in love."

And despite all the hate Zierra felt towards Nyxx at that moment, she couldn't deny the fact that Nyxx was right, and that she was in love.


	2. Chapter 2: The Freed Bird

**Before Ya Read Note:** Oh, jeez. O.O It got longer then the first one. XD Sorry, that wasn't my original intention. >.

Anywho, a lot more is explained in this chapter (names, characters, all that rank stuff). However, even more is explained in the third chapter (being worked on) so, you'll just have to sit tight till then. ;) Hope ya like it and **PLEASE REVIEW.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Freed Bird**

**At the 'Dark Domicile'**

It had been a long and agonizingly difficult fight. But one would come to expect that against six people, five of whom were high-ranking Sorceresses and the other being Cierus, a well-trained fighter nonetheless.

The five other Sorceresses she had battled against were Nyxx, the second highest-ranking Sorceress, her proper title being: Beta Shadow Sorceress. Just trailing into third was Heartlin, a talented sixteen-yr-old with dark, reddish hair and piercing black eyes who was Delta Shadow Sorceress. Then there was Shikara, the Gamma Shadow Sorceress, or fourth, her hair a musty gold along with muddy-brown eyes. Fifth was Fariska, the Zeta Shadow Sorceress with dark brown hair with ice blue streaks placed randomly in them and a menacing emerald gaze. Then there was Corien, the Kappa Shadow Sorceress and sixth in ranks, with limp brown hair and stunning golden eyes. These being the five who tired her after nearly 2 hours of fighting, along with the help of Cierus. However, on a lighter note, she had been fairly furious making it only harder, so she had to credit them…a bit. Nonetheless, it still was fairly pathetic, even with missing the last Sorceress, Myteki, the newest to the group and had yet to be reinvented by the Sorceress tradition.

Reinvention happened when a new Sorceress changed their birth name, by doing so, agreeing to the shadows and darkness that she is among it and is willing to study it's arts. After this, even their appearance will change and they have a tendency to become more demonic. For now, however, Myteki definitely was the most innocent of the group: having light blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

There was a crack of thunder from outside that awoke the girl from her daydreams. She felt someone's hot breath boil against her face. She opened her electric blue eyes to be faced with Heartlin's black gaze. Another bolt of lightning illuminated her murky red hair, making it look afire.

"Tell us who it is, Zierra. You've already made most of us angry…you could always just go back to reinvention and rise through the ranks again—"

"No, Heart. You know me. Why can't you just get it through your head? All these things happening? _My_ work. You can't expect me to hand it over—you know Nyxx isn't smart enough for the position and doesn't know the balance! Only you and me do—without light, there is darkness—"

"Then what's wrong with reinvention?" Hissed back Heartlin, desperate not to loose a friend.

Zierra's eyes became slits, she glared at Heartlin. "Heartlin, you cannot be serious." Her friend's black, piercing eyes did not falter. She sighed. "How can I? Dignity is a high price to sacrifice—especially at such desperate times and when the light may be on the verge of winning. Further more, I doubt anyone knows about the balance on their side, Heart. It's our duty to keep it…not for light, but for the sake of darkness! Surely you must understand…?"

_(Heartlin - )_

The redhead turned away momentarily, looking at the other girls. Nyxx, chatting amongst Shikara and Fariska, while Myteki whispered feverishly to a bored Corien. She sighed and returned her gaze to Zierra. The skin around her vibrate blue eyes looked a dark purple that signaled long, sleepless nights. Her charcoal hair that once shimmered with sheen looked dull and bedraggled. She felt like she was looking at a starved, mistreated caged animal and wasn't sure whether to let it go. She really wanted to the best for Zierra, but a flicker of doubt wondered if what she thought was right, truly was….

" _Can't you just get it through your head? All these things? _My_ work._"

All of these things? The rising of the keyblade-wielder Sora who was saving all of these worlds that had taken months of plotting? That had been Zierra? The saving of Kairi's heart and releasing of Riku and his firm grasp in darkness? And the fall of the well plotted out Organization 13 that would provide a perfect setup for maintaining a balance? Zierra's deviousness at work? It all seemed too much…she was only an adolescent. Even Heartlin was fairly young in the group, and she was 16, a bit older then Zierra. Only Myteki was younger at a meek 13, but would skip two years after reinvention to 15, and with an upcoming birthday, would be her own age as well. Nyxx was a strong 25, while Shikara was 23, and Corien at 19. Fariska topped it off with 33 years and plenty of experience but not much talent.

Either way, _all _of those_ horrible _incidents were_ Zierra's doing_? It was seemed ludicrous but how stunningly intense her dazzlingly, neon blue eyes were, it had to be the truth. No one could replicate such honesty and sincerity; besides, Heartlin had watched Zierra's smooth-talking lies and seen the flaws and knew what to look for. And Zierra _was_ telling the truth.

"I do understand, Zierra." Replied Heartlin quietly. She saw Zierra leaning in, having to use her keen hearing to the best of her abilities from how soft her friend's voice was. "It's just—I'm loosing one of my best friends of darkness to light. Am I supposed to be happy? Am I supposed to just set you free like I don't care?"

A depressed, sorrowed emotion flashed over Zierra's features, but was just as quick to go, as it had to come. There were enemies in the room, and Zierra was a rebel 'til the end…she wasn't showing any of her emotions to those who had shown her treason. "You're supposed to be like a true friend, Heart, and let me go, because you know it's for the best of me. And when we meet someday, for I can feel in it in my soul, we'll be even happier…" She flicked her head back, pushing her hair back without using her hands due to the fact that she couldn't, "I promise." She said, with a stupid grin. Heartlin smiled and nearly laughed. Even at the darkest of times, Zierra could always make sure she got her way—but Heartlin could see the order in her chaotic mayhem.

"Yeah, ok." Replied Heartlin, now smirking, "I don't have to do a moronic grin to prove I'm being true to my word though, right?" Zierra gave a twisted smile at Heartlin, not quite giving away she finding pleasure for Heartlin's own sake.

"'Course not, Heart." Her tone was a mellow and casual, like this was no big deal, "Just set me free."

Just as Heartlin reached into the a velvet bag, she paused, a memory flashing back. She glanced back at Zierra, a curious expression on her face.

"Zierra?"

"Hmm?"

"The crush…how long has it lasted?"

Heartlin could see her fidget, obviously not wanting to answer.

"Zierra…" She growled.

"Maybe a year or two."

Heartlin had to gag herself from screaming.

"Why hasn't it turned maroon before then!" She whispered urgently under her breath, just barely able to keep herself from shrieking.

"Something happened." She stated simply. Zierra sighed. She still wasn't going to tell who he was.

"Fine. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't go to the light side."

Zierra's eyes shifted away. Heartlin gaped.

"You can't be serious, Zierra…"

"I didn't say anything!" She hissed.

"But—but, you—"

"I didn't say anything! So quite yer jabbering." Heartlin's jaw remained wide open and she was quite tempted to slap Zierra across the face or ask her a series of trivia questions to see if she was truly her friend and not an impostor….

"Zierra, please!" Pleaded Heartlin, her tone still hushed. Then on a quieter note: "Don't betray me."

Heartlin felt Zierra's fierce gaze look into her own eyes murky depths. Finally, her friend sighed.

"I don't know where my travels will take me. All I know is that I can't make any promises other then I'll see you again…someday."

Heartlin gulped before replying. "What if you die?" She mumbled, feeling helpless. Zierra gave her a devious smirk.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon, Heart. Although, it'd certainly help me if you set me free…" Heartlin, knowing Zierra's mind was made up, delved into a velvet pouch slung around her shoulder, taking out an complexly laid out key that was constantly shifting. Holding it so the other Sorceresses couldn't see it, she inserted it into Zierra's own pendant that bestowed her title as Superior Shadow Sorceress.

The chain-like shadows that had held back Zierra's wrists, and ankles against the wall were not like a normal, human's lock. They took the prisoner's own power to keep them pinned against the wall, and multiplied it by ten, so that it is literally impossible to escape. The only way for that to happen, is for someone who has a copy of the key must want with all of their heart's desire and without a doubt in their mind for that prisoner to be free. Then, and only then, can they insert the lock into the pendant that hung from all of the Sorceresses necks, thus putting into effect the counter-curse.

As soon as the key's intricate yet shifting patterns sunk into the pendent the shadowy chains disintegrated into an abyss, and Zierra fell gracefully to the ground. Heartlin, who had already thought of an idea of how to prove she hadn't been part of it, jumped back and swore loudly. A look of confusion crossed Zierra's face for perhaps a few milliseconds at the most, but by that time she already had her ShadowFire keyblade out, and let out a wicked laugh.

"Ah, Heartlin, you always fell for my mind games." She proclaimed, a very un-Zierra-like move. Heartlin could imagine all of the others glancing over Appearing to be stung, Heartlin stumbled and away from the black-haired girl. For a split-second, Heartlin caught a sad, sorrowful nod silently thanking and apologizing her—then she saw Zierra's fluent lying skills get to work….

_(Zierra - )_

Heartlin had done a good job; Zierra would _definitely _give her that. She grinned to herself as Nyxx and Shikara nearly jumped up to fight her, almost eagerly.

"Oh, I'm touched, Nyxx 'n Shikara." There was a clash of Nyxx's shadow shield and Shikara's daggers against her keyblade. The sheer power of the ShadowFire keyblade, however, sent the other two flying back. "You really shut your traps just for me?" She shot a devious smirk as Nyxx nearly threw a temper tantrum while Shikara just glared at her with unmatched malice. Next, Fariska threw herself at Zierra, setting spell after spell which was only deflected with elite skill and power of her keyblade. Finally, Zierra, tiring of blocking all of the spells, used an aura of pure energy and expanded it so Fariska flew back; square into Heartlin sending the two into a heap.

Yes, Zierra felt a pang of pity for her friend; it was better then facing a life of 'treason' as she was to. Although, loving was not actually betraying, it was in the Sorceresses eyes because whoever fell in love would follow whichever side their crush was on, making them unreliable and dependable as the crush. It also gave the crush an immense amount of power; therefore, why love was often was hated and harshly punished. However, Zierra was a different case—you couldn't punish her for she was just too strong and it was a punishment to try and merely catch her….

Myteki, a novice at the sport of fighting gave it a try only to be flung the furthest of all the people who had tried to tackle Zierra so far. But, it wasn't likely they'd be able to. Cierus had left, making the battle far less even. By the time Corien attack Zierra along with Shikara she was nearly at the door and already had an idea for how to get rid of them. She clashed her keyblade so that she could use their momentum to be redirected towards the walls, knocking them both unconscious at impact. Nyxx, finally catching up, swung at Zierra which she threw back a perfect block. For a split second, Zierra caught Nyxx's infuriated, light brown eyes, which seemed a rusty orange, and she could see a burning passion…. Perhaps Nyxx was good enough for Superior Shadow Sorceress….

With her thoughts drifted her arms relaxed and the sudden increase of pressure upon her brought Zierra back to reality. But she wanted the position so she could obliterate light, killing darkness as well. Zierra's ShadowFire keyblade finally prevailed and knocked Nyxx backwards, against the rushing Fariska and Heartlin. As Zierra rushed out the door, she grabbed a long, black cloak that they had commissioned for the Organization 13 Members to wear. She slung it over her shoulders, and the last the Sorceresses (the ones who were conscious, at least), saw of their Superior was her cloak whisking out of the Dark Domicile into the Woods of Woe.

* * *

**In the 'Woods of Woe'**

Her magic had literally been cut off. The slightest trace of it, after all, would send all 6 of the other Sorceress coming to kill her. The thought, although depressing, only fueled her quest even more. She had to walk this path alone; and it was certainly one she had not anticipated nor wanted. The only hard part was not knowing what was the other's fates now…the strongest of the Alliance of Shadows gone…how would they ever survive? Especially considering the fact that the light side had recently gotten many more keyblades and—wait.

Zierra literally paused walking, a very stupid action, yes, but this was an important bit of information that had seemed to elude her mind for quite a while. Keyblades were very important, and anyone who wielded one was of either one side or another for it had to be equal or the balance, once more, would be disturbed. There was originally Mickey, and Sora representing light with their keyblades, while she had wielded one along with Riku and Roxas, who weren't dedicated to darkness, but together made an equal to someone of her power. Back then, it had been equal. Now… Riku and Roxas had retreated to light and she wasn't as loyal to darkness as before…that either meant something very strange was happening or someone else was to receive keyblades of the dark side…but who?

Nyxx, Zierra was sure of would receive one, and same with Cierus. Those two just seemed very liable for that kind of dangerous weapon. However, that meant that there'd be two others given a keyblade…. One would probably not be a Sorceress, so Zierra would only have to hope she was better then whoever that was, however, for Sorceresses…she still strained to pick out a likely candidate. Who would be awarded such a prestigious honor/deserve one? Who loved darkness enough to wield a keyblade? Heartlin had looked promising at first, but under more consideration, her mistrust to darkness for Zierra, although, the Sorceresses did not know of it, darkness did and would probably not forgive her easily. So already, it looked doubtful the next Superior would be aware of the balance of light and darkness.

Then there was Shikara, fourth in power. This, Zierra had spent much time over. She had many things going for her; her power, being a bit older so she seemed wiser and more reliable yet very devious, and beautiful looks that could charm any male. And what Zierra liked most; she was a ravaging animal to anyone against her. The problem? First, she wasn't aware of the balance or truly wiser, and she was kindhearted towards those on her side instead of an icy apathy towards all that darkness preferred. Fariska, she was definitely in the race; her only problem was the fact that she was five out of seven in power, which could easily already count her out. But she was feisty and a fighter-til-the-end like Zierra, which fueled her power and was perhaps the main reason she was even given that ranking and she was very intelligence and knew many spells. However, her age also was something that led Zierra to wonder…. Corien, Zierra doubted from the sheer fact of her ranking; but there was much potential to her and could intimidate anyone and was perhaps the coldest to the group. Then, there was Myteki, to which there was an unlimited amount of potential, and all correlating to how her reinvention went. She was already strong, and put there just because she hadn't been reinvented yet. But once that happened, her power would be unleashed and she could easily out-do anyone.

As Zierra lay on a hillside that was covered in long, willowy grass she sighed. The stars in the heavens above twinkled, and the tree branches seemed to rake at them menacingly, desperate for their purity. It was a close race and she had dedicated most of her day to thinking solitarily. But now survival was another issue. The Sorceresses would probably hunt her down like animals, a thought that definitely did not enlighten Zierra. But not tonight. No, they too would be wallowing in guilt and how they had not foreseen it and probably set out tomorrow. Zierra felt a twinge of envy to them. They knew what needed to be done. She did not. She felt like she was a wolf that had been the leader, and was suddenly banished for something she could not control. And now, survival was all that mattered and she had no idea what would come tomorrow; whether she would live or die—

_No._ Thought Zierra suddenly, _I'm not going to die. I made a promise that I'm going to uphold. I'll see Heart again…someday, so I can't die. And wherever this new path I have taken takes me, and no matter how challenging and agonizing the challenges I may have to overcome may be… I shall overcome it…knowing that I will see Heart once more._

With reassurance in her destiny and fate, Zierra rolled over and fell asleep under the stars, looking past the mysterious dilemmas of tomorrow, to see the prize at the end.


	3. Chapter 3: A Chat with the King

**Before Ya Read Note: **Gasp! A King! Wondering who that is, eh?

A rather boring chapter, although you get to know Zierra's quirky self...actually, strike that boring junk. Some lines here are fucking _hilarious._

* * *

Chapter3 - A Chat with the King

**In the 'Woods of Woe'**

The rays of morning had peeked over the hill long before the girl actually sat up. She felt like nothing. An enigma in existence, the only thing that made her something was life itself. She knew she was to meet Heartlin before death claimed her, but what till then?

Thoughts pulsated through her head. She knew what she would do…she just couldn't face it. Not now. Not after going through _that _scene with the Sorceresses. But she had to make alliances if she didn't want to fall prey to her once-called friends. That thought did not please her. Little people knew of her name because of her high ranking and the fact she didn't want to be assassinated. Unfortunately, death was something she'd have to chance with now, with no aid from her previous position of power.

Rather abruptly, she heard the ruffling of grass and looked up just in time to see a mouse…not just any mouse however. Zierra knew all on both the sides of darkness and light. It was none other but King Mickey himself.

"Hello," He greeted her brightly, "My name is—"

"King Mickey." Completed Zierra, a bit of a smirk on her face before standing up. Instantly, she regretted it. Now she had to crane her neck downwards to see the vertically challenged rodent…

"Have we met before?" Asked Mickey, confused, "I don't remember you, if so."

Zierra smirked.

"No, I don't believe we have met, your Highness, and if you did know me, then someone would probably be dead right now." She replied, in a pleasant manner to mock his own.

Mickey's eyebrows nearly flew off his head. She had to gag herself from laughing.

"You're of the dark side, then?" Asked Mickey, rather crestfallen as he brought out his golden keyblade.

"No." Hissed Zierra, her tone unintentionally dark after being kicked out of her home. She summoned her ShadowFire keyblade to her hand, raising it up Mickey—erm… rather _down_ to Mickey, actually…. "I'm not _on_ the dark side…. Nor am I of light." She added, as Mickey opened his mouth. His keyblade, however, did falter after being told she wasn't of dark, but straightened when she wasn't of light.

"Then what are you?" He asked, warily.

"I—I don't know." Stammered Zierra, never quite giving that much thought. She had thought of what was to come…not who/what she was.

"Which one were you once of, then?" Asked Mickey, patiently.

"Darkness." Stated Zierra.

"Then why haven't I met you before?"

This time, Zierra laughed. It was a cold, mirthless laughter that seemed to dance in the rhythm of the shadowy fire of her keyblade. Mickey seemed to shiver at it.

"Tell me this, dear _King._" _This was going to be difficult to explain, _Thought Zierra, "Do you know of the balance between light and dark?"

"The balance? Of how each heart has both—?"

"No." Interrupted Zierra. Mickey looked at her, confused amore. "The balance between darkness and light itself. How darkness cannot exist without light—"

"Yes," Interrupted Mickey. Zierra decided to ignore it since she'd interrupted him twice before. "I know it…what about it?"

"Well, unlike light, no offense, darkness prefers to be more…cloaked. I am—excuse me, _was_ the highest ranking of darkness: Superior Shadow Sorceress."

Zierra paused letting it sink in. However, Mickey seemed almost prepared to accept it.

"So, _you're _the person who's been wrecking havoc in the worlds?" He asked, his voice somehow mellow despite the extremity of the accusation.

"Yep." Yawned Zierra, lazily. As if she was actually boring, which she was. However, the conversation sparked at this point.

"So you've reached your senses and have followed the light?" Asked Mickey, voice ecstatic.

"Whoa there, mouse-boy." Said Zierra, looking back down at Mickey with alarm. "I'm not some goody-goody sweetheart, dear _King._ I still have plenty of darkness in my heart, and still have far more power then you do."

"Then why aren't you still Superior Shadow Sorceress?" Inquired Mickey. Zierra had to catch herself from swearing. Curse this insolent rodent.

"Because, I decided to leave at free will—And not for light!" Added Zierra at Mickey's face. "I left because…err…" How was she supposed to explain _this_? The fact that she had fallen in love with someone he knew…

"Yes?" Replied Mickey, still patiently.

"Well…umm…it's a private issue—"

"How do I know you're not here to kill someone of light?" Retorted Mickey, before Zierra could finish.

"Well, 'cause—"

"Or you're not going to kill one of my friends that have come so far and have had to go through so much trouble and pain all from that you've done?" He added. Zierra was now tempted to slap him.

"Because I—"

"Why should I even _trust_ you?"

"Will you let me reply, already—?"

"You've done so much, and you're not even sorry, are you? Can darkness even feel emotion—?"

"YES! JESUS IN HEAVEN ABOVE HELP ME, YES! Darkness can feel emotion, if not, it is magnified because we try not to! Despite all that we try to make ourselves detached, _all_ hearts, even the bitterest of ones, can love! And even the most light-hearted can hate! I'm a living example, for crying out loud!"

A stunned silence hung in the air, only taken up by Zierra's heavy breathing.

"So, you got kicked out from your emotions?" Asked Mickey confused. Zierra could feel the blood drain from her face as Mickey put the pieces of the puzzle together. Why, why, why, did she have to open her huge mouth? Couldn't she keep it closed, and of all people, King Mickey?

Zierra looked away, abashed from her stupidity both for spilling it and her own act. "Yes." She muttered beneath her breath.

"Erm… 'Affectionate' emotions?" Asked Mickey, which did not surprise Zierra. Who couldn't be curious on how such a prestigious title had been lost for mere emotions?

Zierra let out a long sigh, nonetheless. "Yeah." She said, after the longest silence yet. Mickey nodded, understanding how she wouldn't exactly be thrilled to spent hours gushing about it.

"So…any chance it'd be someone I know?" Asked Mickey after a while, awkwardly.

Zierra bit her lip. "That's probably half the reason I got kicked out." She replied, after choosing her words with care.

"Sora?" Asked Mickey at last. Zierra goggled at him and his ridiculous guess.

"I'm not desperate, thank you very much." Replied Zierra, indignantly, and after regaining her composure "Besides, I orchestrated all those battles against him. That'd be downright IRONIC if I did that, and, I'm not some moron like Kairi."

Mickey, ashamed, looked away. Either that, or his eyes had probably started to water from staring at her neon gaze.

"Hey, it's no big deal. It's hard to figure out enigmas." Said Zierra lightly, now stretching in the dawn.

"It's not that." Replied Mickey. Zierra looked at him, now interested. "It's just that I now wonder what will happen…" She eyed him even more suspicious then before. "You knew of the balance of power between darkness and light. What if the next one doesn't?"

"Wait. You realized I knew of it?"

"Of course." Replied Mickey, as if it were common knowledge.

"Darkness has far more powerful people. If not for Sora in recent events, there'd be no hope of light ever being equal to darkness—but light wouldn't disappear at the same time." Zierra nodded at Mickey's explanation, happy that her work was finally being appreciated.

"Yes, that is a problem I've been thinking of, as well." Confided Zierra, happy to be off the other subject. "Two people are tyrants for vanity." She confessed, picturing Nyxx and Cierus who would do that easily. "However, there is still one other person who will receive a keyblade, but I'm not sure out of 7 people—"

"Keyblade?" Echoed Mickey.

_Ah well. That's what you get for thinking a talking mouse is smart…_ Thought Zierra idly.

"Yes, a keyblade. Don't you know about the passing of the keyblade and how there is only an even amount of power allowed on each side?" Mickey continued to look at her, dumbfounded.

She sighed once more.

"There is only an even amount of keyblades allowed per side. Originally, it had been Sora and you being the two for light. For darkness, there had been Riku and I—"

"But that's no where near even!" Interjected Mickey. Zierra glared at him, which sobered him immediately.

"As I was just about to say, darkness requires more power for it to be equal to light. Just as it takes more darkness to overpower light." Mickey nodded, comprehending Zierra's words. "Moving on, because Riku's now on light again, and I'm not as attached to darkness, four other people of darkness will receive keyblades/have keyblades choose them."

"So…where are you going to go?" Asked Mickey after another long awkward silence. She simply shrugged.

"I—I don't know," Stuttered Zierra, once more feeling rather dim-witted again. "I suppose I should try to stop darkness from—"

"Why don't you try to follow your heart, instead?" Hinted Mickey, half-winking. Zierra opened her mouth to reply, but the stopped herself. Did he know something she didn't? She had surprised him with his knowledge as well as make her roll her eyes at it, too. She really had no idea what this stupid rodent thought….

"Okay then…" Replied Zierra.

Silence.

"Well?" Asked Mickey.

"What?" Said Zierra, looking up startled.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Err…follow my heart?" Replied Zierra, trying to remember what he had said.

"And do what?" Pressed on Mickey.

"Err…" Zierra shrugged, "Go somewhere?"

Mickey sighed, seeing that she didn't understand. "You came out of darkness because of love. Why not follow that love?" Her face flushed scarlet at his words. But it made sense. She had given up so much for him, she might as well…

_But what if he doesn't like you back? What if he hates you? Where will you go then? You'll be a loner, not accepted by darkness or light, you'll die alone. Despite all your talent and power, people won't want to be your friend because they can't trust you. How can you even EXPECT him to love you?_

Mickey, right then, left. Zierra sunk to the ground, sitting and watching the sun climb the sky to noon. She could see his face laughing…she could hear his voice ringing with happiness. But she could also see him scowling at her…and hear him shouting how much he hated her. Was it worth it, or was the punishment too great to bear?

_If you don't try, what will you do then? You can't go back to the Dark Domicile, and you'll probably never be fully accepted by light. Sure you may be rejected, but you're no better off then now. What's the harm in trying?_

_Nothing._

Nothing to lose, but so much to gain—the pain of rejection or joy of acceptation. She sighed.

Only fate knew, and she would just have to wait and find out. How she detested waiting.


	4. Chapter 4: Facing the Effected

**Before Ya Read Note: **Awww... Yeah, I suppose you all can guess who was effected by Zierra. ;D Tis a dramatic chapter...and you learn about Zierra's crush (I'm sure you're all thinking " 'bout time", right?) Anyway, you start to see a bit of the plot take shape...or at least a bit part in the plot.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Facing the Effected

**In the 'Woods of Woe'**

Two days. Two long days of trekking through the thick underbrush of the Woods of Woe. But, they weren't called that for nothing, and now Zierra even had a first-hand experience. She had encountered many Heartless, however, they seemed to becoming increasingly weak the further from the Dark Domicile she went, which was understandable since that was the nearly the capitol of dark power. And, Heartless tending to be of darkness, tended to hang out around there. But, nonetheless, the Heartless were still fairly powerful and nothing like the easy, pathetic weaklings that Sora had often faced on his quest. The thought of the brown-haired, arrogant, adolescent did not please her, especially since at this rate she'd meet him. Last time she had checked at the Dark Domicile, he had been trying to track down Mickey, and hadn't been too far behind him. In fact, she'd been ready to think she'd see him the next day of her chat with the King. Luckily, she hadn't. The reason? Zierra had not a clue.

Another branch swung right into her face. A dagger she had pulled out while hiking through the brush sliced the limb cleanly in half and it fell limp to the ground. But right as her dagger had struck it, she could've sworn she had heard something… She froze in her tracks and looked around; neon, light blue eyes looking around suspiciously. _Clash! Bam!_

She did not bother trying to listen to the rest. There was no mistaking that sound, for she had heard it ringing in her ears for the past two days. A keyblade hitting a Heartless. Any Sorceress or even Cierus would've just banished them away with magic. However, Zierra couldn't since they'd be able to sense it, explaining why she was using it and not having the luxury of magic in the woods. And if it was Mickey battling, she would've seen him…then again, he was so short, maybe even with her keen eyes she'd missed him…

However, the likelihood of it being the other three Keyblade-wielders was just too high to ignore. Now bringing out her own ShadowFire keyblade she slashed at a few trees, leaping forward with the agility of a cat to avoid unnecessary injuries. Finally, after a few thousand feet the clashes were so loud that Zierra could almost feel her hands shaking from fighting for so long like those warriors. She could almost feel the perspiration on her face, and could almost smell the coldness of the Heartlesses being obliterated. Was she going insane?

She ripped at the final thicket and came to the battlefront scene. A rather large quantity of Heartless while Sora and Riku tried to defeat them. Zierra scanned the scene for a bit, before a rather disturbing thought came into her head: Two keyblade masters were about to fall to a bunch of Heartlesses. Alas, it was true. Both did have the normal amount of stamina they had, and the fact that Kairi was nowhere to be seen also confused and greatly disturbed Zierra. She was a Princess of Light, after all, and the balance of—wait. Zierra was a Sorceress, because she abandoned her position making 6 Sorceresses, did that mean that one of the 7 Princesses would disappear too? The thought of Kairi being of darkness made Zierra want to laugh, but as soon as that shifted into the thought of Kairi being killed, Zierra sobered.

There was a soft 'pop' of a Heartless disappearing just as two more came upon the scene. Deciding to think later of the consequences, perhaps for feeling slightly guilty for one of the Princesses of Hearts, Zierra slashed her keyblade across a Heartless, ridding it.

For a mid-second, the battle scene overall froze. All of the Heartless glanced over at her, eyeing her pendant bestowing her rank with wariness. A few of them even melted away before even more charged at her for killing one of their comrades, just as the rest of them resumed their attack. Zierra, a bit ruffled that the Heartless hadn't given her more respect being so powerful unleashed a series of powerful attacks that could not only obliterate nearly 10 Heartless per attack, but did not tire her at all.

Just as she decided to go a bit easier on them and resume her normal technique in which was more physically rewarding and harder to evade, nearly all of the Heartless melted aside. A silence hung over the air as a new figure appeared from a shadowy vortex from the forest floor. Sora and Riku remained tense and weapons ready as Zierra, in complete contrast, lowered hers.

"B-tch." Swore the tall figure. Zierra had already pulled out a number of daggers as her ShadowFire keyblade hung limp at her belt. "You dare commit treason to the Shadow Alliance?"

"Show yourself!" Commanded Sora, irritated. The figure laughed and Zierra recoiled.

"He's not talking to you, Sora." She hissed. Sora looked back at her, cerulean gaze mangled with confusion. Probably from both a complete stranger knowing his name and that same stranger knowing what was going on "He's talking to me."

"That's right, b-tch! In fact, you're _worst_ then Riku or Roxas for treachery, and more of a goody-goody then Sora, aren't you?" He drawled scathingly and layered with hate.

"Shut up you, coward of a traitor!" Returned Zierra, voice not even slightly stung by the harsh insults, "You're just using me to seem cleaner and get closer to Shikara aren't you—?"

"Shut you mouth, you pathetic—"

"Or have you fallen for some other girl that's far away from your sniveling reach?" Pressed on Zierra. "Get a clue, you hobo, no girl LIKES you. No girl will ever DATE you, so do us all a favor and crawl back into your hole and stay there." The figure lurched from the shadows at her, and Zierra unleashed a hailstorm of knives. However, very few hitting him because of his talent at evading attacks which made him a slightly formidable opponent.

She grabbed the handle of her keyblade and hit him square in the chest, making him fly backwards. But he too had let out his own attack, a large amount of miniature bombs; similar to cherry bombs that did little damage to Zierra but were still very irritating.

"Aww, how cute." Said Zierra, relentless and now smirking as the smog from the miniature bombs melted into abyss. "It seems I've hurt the ugly thing's feelings. You gonna cry now?" Zierra let out a laugh, "That's why you ran away from darkness, isn't it? You couldn't face the harshness. You couldn't face the eerie coldness and merciless fire, could you? But you couldn't go to light since you'd given up so much to darkness that—"

"I wouldn't be talking." He interjected swiftly, his rusty eyes glittering with menace. "_You _couldn't face darkness either, could you? You fell for light's most obvious trap—"

"Shut up, you, horribly, revolting—" Even so, Zierra could feel herself flushing scarlet.

"Oh, yes, it hurts now doesn't it?" He interrupted, bloodlust gleaming in his eyes "Knowing that you were the most powerful person on the Shadow Alliance, orchestrating everything beautifully. And now, your darkest secrets being unveiled to those who were harmed the most by your deeds," He nodded his head towards Sora and Riku before facing them, "Do you know what that girl has put you through? _Everything._ Making Sora and Kairi a Heartless, luring Riku into darkness, all that bloodless demon's fault." Zierra felt her knuckles turn white.

"It's not my fault!" She yelled, unable to control it, "I can't predict a Heart with 100 percent accuracy! I can't make anyone else do exactly as I say! And since I'm far more powerful then you, neither can you traitor, so stop stereotyping me, d-mn it!" He merely laughed, as the two other keyblade wielders stood there, stunned.

"Your heart _is_ turning soft, isn't it?" He scoffed, now ignoring Sora and Riku. Zierra felt her face flush even darker. He was so stupid, how couldn't he realize it?—but, then again, it was better this way…. "Don't like facing the mess you've created? The trap you've fallen into? All because your own Heart couldn't bear the—"

"I said, 'SHUT UP!' " Yelled Zierra, swiping her keyblade across him he leapt backwards. In the process, detonating a firebomb which, unlike the ones before, were far more effective. She crumpled to the ground, trying to regain strength.

_Smooth move, Zierra. Now you're going to lose to this weakling. This pathetic, weakling of a traitor, because you couldn't evade a stupid firebomb. Have you truly fallen so far into the pits of stupidity? Stupid, stupid, stupid is the only way to possibly describe such an idiotic move! Can't you just ignore the emotions like you used to? Emotions are what got you into this! So stand and fight, and prove to yourself you're not a sniveling coward! _She tried, and she _truly_ did. But all she succeeded in doing was nothing. Aghast and desperate, she looked around, frantic. Nothing, zip, zero, nada. So this was how it ended. She loosing to a weak traitor. _No…this can't be…I made a promise…I'm going to keep it…_

"So this is what has become of the great, Zierra? This pitiful mess of—" Fortunately for Zierra, he never managed to finish his statement for in perfect unison both Sora and Riku had delivered the final surprise blow. Overcome with grate, Zierra let out a long sigh, and just as she was about to thank them, she felt two keyblades press against her throat, threateningly.

"You're the person you made Kairi a Heartless, aren't you?" Accused Sora, uncharacteristically dark.

"And I'm also the person who just saved you from being overcome by mere Heartless, too." She snapped back, although not the least bit worried. Sora didn't have the heart to do such an act; it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Yeah, and we just saved you, too." Retorted Riku. Zierra bristled at the statement…then sighed. You didn't argue with a person who could kill you.

"Look—Sora, Riku. Before going off pointing fingers, how about I tell you a bit more? All you guys know about is Organization 13, which is hardly enough to comprehend anything about what I come from." The two boys looked at each other.

"How can we trust you?" Asked Sora, cautiously. "All we know is that you've pulled the strings to our lives, and are extremely powerful. Why should we even _think _about trusting you when we don't know anything about you?"

Zierra, yearning to simply say 'Because I'm stronger then you and could kick both of you're a$ses', decided to take a more psychological approach:

"Then tell me this much, Sora; do you honestly think you're safer by threatening my life? Do you have any idea how much easier it would be for me to overcome you with power, or at the very least try?" Zierra caught a flicker of doubt behind his sapphire eyes. "And why do you think I came down from my high-and-mighty position? So I could be killed? Wouldn't I probably have done it from a change in heart?" Sora's keyblade wavered while Riku's remained rigid as ever. She sighed again.

"You want answers, fine." She snapped her fingers, letting her keyblade dissolve into air. "No weapons on me, now you have to lower your weapons on me." Sora glanced at Riku, searching for his friend's suggestion.

"You're honestly to make yourself defenseless to us?" Scoffed Riku. Sora looked at him, shocked, as Zierra locked her eyes into his own gaze, feeling like she was looking into her own reflection of her gaze. "I know darkness. Someone of darkness wouldn't do that unless it's in some sort of plot."

Zierra raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. She knew that Organization 13 had some nut-cases, but she didn't think any of them would actually be insane enough to mangle someone's mind that harshly…. However, these thoughts sub-sided at being threatened. Zierra, fighting all instincts to fling the two at mach 5, somehow remained calm.

"I did it because that's how light works. Now you have to lower your own arm. And, although I cannot truly read Hearts like a book, I can already tell you're bluffing, either way, Riku. You were lured by love into darkness at first, but when that couldn't keep you there, so you retreated to light. But you gained so much power in darkness, you aren't sure if you truly want to stay in light because you feel like an outcast, despite your loyal friends. Killing me would be doing darkness a favor—I'm like a fugitive as far as any one of the Shadow Alliance is concerned. And, like you, I gained much power in darkness. So killing me is like killing yourself, Riku. Wouldn't you want to be given a second chance if the situation was turned around?"

There was silence. Sora and Zierra looked at Riku patiently. He was bluffing…he wouldn't kill anyone in front of his best friend…unless he's truly of shadows. But he's scared of them…isn't he?

"How do you know so much about us?" Asked Riku, obviously treading carefully. Even so, it gave away that he was bluffing. She felt her shoulders loosen with this knowledge.

Zierra sighed at his question, concealing her relief. "I was like the ring-leader of darkness when it was overpowering light. I know all of your adventures: yours, Sora's, Kairi's, Mickey's, everyone's. I know all things committed by Larxene, Axel, Roxas, Vexen, Xigbar; all of Organization 13 and majority of motives behind them. But, like I said before, I can't read Hearts. I can make inferences by motives, deeds and conversations, but I can't actually comprehend every dark corner of their mind. I can't pick out every detail of their life in perfect detail like they can, and I can't have the same memories as they do, because memories change as well. But for the most part, yes, I do know much about you. And before you want more answers..." She sighed and ran her hand in her black hair, for Riku and Sora's keyblades had lowered during her explanation enough to allow her to.

"I'm sorry. I truly, honest-to-goodness am sorry. And I probably deserved to be told all of that by Tyfen, the man you just defeated, because of all I've done. And the fact that more mayhem is probably going to be unleashed doesn't make it any better—"

"Wait. _More_ mayhem? As if what we went through before wasn't enough?" Asked Sora, alarmed. Zierra laughed, unable to stop herself.

"You called _that_ havoc? You'll be having one heck-of-a time when the Sorceresses rearrange themselves, darkness gets more keyblades and they unleash a full-scale invasion."

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Riku, clearly not wanting to believe it. "I thought you just said you couldn't read Hearts."

She shrugged. "I can't. But, that doesn't mean that I don't know things. The Sorceresses for a long time have wanted to have an invasion when I was in charge, but there was a balance that must be maintained between darkness and light that I'll explain to you guys later. So I couldn't unleash something like that and I wasn't going to bother to explain it to a bunch of conceited peers that wouldn't comprehend it. The keyblade part is a cycle, which has concrete evidence. And the Sorceresses having to rearrange themselves is obvious, unless they don't want a top-Sorceress, anyways." The two boys both sat down in a stunned silence. But, Zierra couldn't blame them. It was a lot to take in, after all.

"By the way, name's Zierra, since it's sort of unfair that I know most of the facts about you guys." She added, trying to break the ice.

"If so much is going to happen, Zierra." Began Sora, "Why'd you leave darkness? Wasn't it better that way?" She flushed a dull pink. So Tyfen doesn't realize something that Sora does? How insane life was…

"Few things can…umm…let's say 'truly upset' the Shadow Alliance. Most of those having to do with things like wanting to go to light—"

"So you wanted to be of light?" Interrupted Sora.

"Nooo…" Drawled Zierra, face reddening. "The other things are…well…err…emotions…"

"Like happiness?" Clarified Sora, still curious.

"No." Sighed Zierra again. "Everyone in the world can experience happiness, even the darkest of people. Just like everyone can want vengeance, even the brightest of people—"

"Like Sora." Muttered Riku.

"But then why were you kicked out?" Pressed on Sora, rather rudely and ignoring Riku's comment.

"Well…put it this way. You, Riku, and Kairi do it too." The duo gave her a 'WTF' look.

"An emotion we've all experienced…and are doing…?" Sora and Riku looked at each other, puzzled.

"Love?" Asked Sora, finally.

"Bingo." Replied Zierra, face a thorough red. "All the Sorceresses hate it and find it as…a weakness—it's mainly hated and discouraged severely in higher ranks though," She added at Riku's face, "Either way, I'm still out of it just because of emotion…originally I wanted to fix the mess I created forever, but old rat-ears said I should 'follow my heart'."

"Rat-ears?" Echoed Sora. Zierra smiled a roguish grin.

"AKA, King Mickey." Riku laughed and Sora peered at her like she was insane.

"So, now you're following your heart?" Asked Sora.

"How smart you are," Replied Zierra.

"By any chance anyone we'd know?" Sora's tone, as always, curious.

Zierra, by now, was beyond blushing and looked as if she had suffered bad sunburn. "There's such thing as being too curious, ya know." Shot back Zierra.

"So, we know the person…" Concluded Sora, now having a smart-allek grin on his face.

Zierra rolled her eyes and looked away. "Well?" Asked Sora again. Zierra glanced at his awaiting, pleading face. Riku's gaze was elsewhere but Zierra could tell he was still mildly interested.

"Oh fine." Snapped Zierra, not enjoying the lack of control in the situation. "Yes, it is someone you know….'course, it'll be rather hard for you to guess him considering you know a lot of people."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there." Said Sora. Momentarily deep in thought about it, "But, I'm not a quitter, and I'm going to figure out who it is!"

Zierra snorted. "Good luck, you'll need it."

"Let's see here…is it anyone of Organization 13 or someone who's dead?"

She laughed. "Yeah, Sora. I'm in love with a corpse. Get real." She replied, sarcastically.

"Hey, ya never know…" Shot back Sora, sounding rather stung. "Let's see here…guys we know…. Hercules, Aladdin, Jack Skellington, Jack Sparrow, Will, Beast, Hades, Cloud, Leon…"

As Sora named them all off, Zierra simply made little comments like "Nope", "Yuck!", "HA! They wish.", or, "Not in a million years!"

Nearly ten minutes later of this, Sora was stumped.

"I've named _EVERYONE_ we've ever encountered, Zierra! I'm _telling_ you, we _DON'T_ know him." Sora whined.

"Yeah, you do." Replied Zierra, "And I already told you, good luck with it."

"You're lying…there's no one else Sora or even I know." Spoke up Riku, unexpectedly.

"You're forgetting someone…."Sung Zierra, which only fueled Sora more. "And, yes, I WILL admit it, but you gotta think of him first…"

"What? Is it Sora then?" Asked Riku, clearly sarcastic. Zierra fumed.

"What is with people thinking that? That's what Mickey thought, too! I HAVE BETTER TASTE THEN KAIRI, JESUS!"

"What about Roxas?" Added Sora, either out of desperation or just to annoy her.

"Wow, what a difference. All Roxas is, is Sora, but even messier hair and moodiness. _Pass_."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Fine. The only last person we haven't said is Riku. So, there's no one else! I'm telling you, we _DON'T_ know him!"

Zierra's neon eyes avoided his cerulean gaze, as she mumbled. "I wouldn't quite say that…"

The two boys goggled at her.

"So," Began Sora, slowly, "The person you love is—?"

"Me?" Completed Riku.

"Would you like me to spell it out for you?" Offered Zierra.


	5. Chapter 5: Real Reason Revealed Part 1

**Before Ya Read Note: **I knew this would happen. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. I write WAY too long, and try to cram WAY too much into one little chapter. So, this is the first part to Chapter 5, one of the best chapters, may I add. This chapter was fun because I got to mess around with the explanations given in the series. So, PLEASE tell me if I screwed it up somehow. PLEASE--Or, you could just be nice and review. D Enjoy, part one. (Part two is almost done!)

* * *

Chapter Five: Part One: Real Reason Revealed

**In the 'Woods of Woe'**

Always when something seemed to be going right for Zierra, everything went wrong. She had great power as Shadow Sorceress, yet now it was thrown away from her carelessness. She had been going along fine by fighting Heartless, before she has to be stupid and almost kill herself to a weak traitor. And now she was stuck with two other keyblade wielders, which, unlike her, were weak.

The reason that Zierra's power had already seemed inferior was that she was no longer permitted to use magic, which injured her battling skills greatly. Not only could she not heal herself, but her normal tactic of throwing dark magic spells/curses and physical attacks at the same time in a deadly attack was no longer useable; stranding her with sheer power. Not her style.

But she already knew she'd have to start trying to use that magic, since she was with these two…. Her thoughts drifted and swirled as she sat in the high branches of a tree. The ridiculous reason being that only a few races of Heartless could climb trees, and that the long, leafy limbs would fend them off.

She sighed. If others in the Shadow Alliance could see her now…how they'd laugh at her… A fire flared deep in her and she grimaced at the thought of the others. D---- them all, as far as she was concerned. They called something she had no control over treachery, despite they had it too…. Zierra sighed and looked up just in time to see a Wizard Heartless launch a fire attack at her. She deflected it with a lazily flick of her keyblade, hurtling the fireball back at the Wizard. For a few seconds, it tried to outrun it, then disintegrated as the fireball made contact with its wielder.

Neon blue eyes glanced down at the grass below and her thoughts left to another subject.

Where the heck were Riku and Sora? It'd been what—a half an hour? Irritated, Zierra leaps out of the tree, a good twenty feet, and landed as silent and gracefully as a shadow. Her eyes continued to scan around for the two.

They had said they were off to fetch Kairi, something that Zierra had not favored at all. Knowing that she was to be on the side with Sora, and Mickey, the two weak keyblade wielders was enough—but adding in the most pathetically feeble one, Kairi, as well? It was suicide.

The only upside to this all was Riku. Some might've critiqued her for not caring about personalities, but that was far from the opposite. Zierra, in fact, could care less about outer beauty. There was just something about him… Was it the fact that he'd pushed past the darkness and into light despite the power and lures from night just so he could be with his friends? Or that he was always the one faced with the most difficult path with the least amount of rewards? Plus, he was compassionate, and was merely searching for a path to call his own with no manipulation of others from his power.

Zierra had a first-hand experience with that. Being the youngest Superior Shadow Sorceress ever, while rising through the ranks, so many had offered her and tried to twist her thoughts to match their own. However, she'd been too young—too naïve—to fall for any of them. And so, not only did she have to partially pity Riku, but admire him for not becoming lost in the darkness, as Zierra was sure she would've become.

Then again, darkness had never had to fight for her…. She had just slipped beneath the surface of shadows, consciously, never to be touched by light again until now. And it wasn't so much her heart was dark for things personal opinions could change—no, it was something far deeper then her heart. It was her soul, her very being and true attitude. Something she could never deny nor hide no matter how hard she tried, she'd always be of darkness kin. She would always find solace in the murky depths of shadows. But unlike others, the light did not haunt her—or as many put it 'burn'. It wasn't that she despised light; it was rather that she found it boring and plain. You could see everything clearly, and there were no shortcuts/action. None of that adrenaline rush or the thrill of fear with the tame light. Perhaps it 'enlightened the soul', but hers was as dark as night—so why torture herself?

And that only made her madness seem more insane. It wasn't like she had _planned_ for this to happen. It wasn't like she wanted to throw away her life, or suddenly be forced out of the shadows she knew so well. She'd made a mistake—a rather large one—and was now suffering severely from it.

Her thoughts, finally beginning to subside, she twisted her mouth into a sour grimace. "You guys, since when did 'a few minutes' turn into a half-an-hour?" She called out, not wanting to sound stupid if this was all some prank.

"_There will always be major differences in darkness and light. You must understand this, Zierra." _She vaguely remembered the conversation between herself, a new Shadow Sorceress, and the Superior Shadow Sorceress of that time, Ryleik.

"_But why, Ryleik?" Persisted the young, 9-yr-old Zierra, "Why is it so vital to understand that? So what if they're opposites, people on each side can still be friends, can't they?"_

_Ryleik laughed. "Ah, Zierra, you are so naïve—but tis sweet like a lucid melody that I have long forgotten." She added, at the site of the young girl pouting, "But darkness and light shall never mix. Darkness is skeptical, and always defensive and ready to jump to the offense. We must. For in darkness, there are no rules that we play by—treachery, elaborate lies and breaking hearts are the games of our people, which ultimately leads to murder. Light, however, has such boundaries. They cannot step over them, therefore put trust in others as well as their fates. Darkness works alone while light cooperates as one. The reason why the individuals of darkness must be so strong, and the reason those on light remain so weak. Darkness can train alone. Light will be dragged down by stragglers, and must always have a second plan, in case someone does not succeed."_

_Zierra sat there, pondering over what Ryleik had discovered over the years. "That's just like how easy the two paths are." Ryleik looked up, rather startled at her comparison. "Light starts out hard and rocky, and is often why many don't survive on it, however those who do will face the reward at the end. Dark, in contrast, starts smooth and silky, and then becomes riddles with strife and hardships that often distresses those who took it…or is that rather a part of the difference between light and darkness?"_

_Ryleik smiled fondly and Zierra felt proud for impressing the triple S. "You have no idea how many times I wish I could explain such concepts so fluently as I do to you, to others of the Shadow Alliance. Perhaps it's because they remain skeptic, and fearful of backstabbing, for that is often what drives people to darkness: fear—quite unwise since that is what gives darkness its power over light—or perhaps it's because you have not yet realized the complexity of this realm from blissful ignorance."_

Even to this day, Zierra was rather proud of the memory. Ryleik had been a very intelligent Superior, yes; unfortunately, finding her in such a light mood was difficult. The only people who had been a Sorceress at that time was Nyxx and Shikara, while Fariska remained an extremely elite member of the Shadow Alliance, and only Fariska managed to get a flicker of approval from Ryleik with her awe-inspiringly, powerful magic.

"You guys—" She began again. There was a rustling of bushes, which startled her. She glanced over at the shrubbery. Last time that had happened, she'd been from behind has a clever scheme by the Heartless which had only happened yesterday.

Right then, Sora ran head on into Zierra, the two landing on the ground. Kairi, who too seemed too intent on running to watch where she was going fell on top of them too. Only Riku had enough sense to looked where he was running and jumped before joining the rest of them on the dusty ground.

"Great," Said Zierra sarcastically from beneath Sora and Kairi, her voice strained from lack of oxygen "Now I'm a human doormat." Riku laughed as Sora and Kairi blushed.

"Sorry," Apologized Sora hastily, as he stood up, helping up Zierra as well "Guess I wasn't really looking where I was going…."

"Tell me something I don't know." The words rolled off her tongue before she could even register thinking them.

"Fine," Snapped Sora, "It's your fault for this entire thing—you could've stopped Ansem or Xemnas all on your own. Instead, you made others suffer, and I bet you don't even feel slightly guilty from that all!" There were mere seconds of stunned silence before Zierra made her own retort.

"Oh yes, Sora, it's all my fault, isn't it?" She sneered while Riku and Kairi looked at each other, shocked from how the two had ignited so quickly, "Blame it all on Zierra, the girl who could destroy you at this very moment; who could let you all be killed if I used the tiniest amount of magic to notify the Shadow Alliance of my whereabouts. Blame the girl who spared you for all of those years when she could've easily killed you." She gave him a satisfied smirk at Sora's face of awe and frustration. "And don't go off stereotyping me as 'the evil dictator', and try to play the guilt cards. First, I'm far more intellectually advanced then you, so don't bother trying to outwit me. And second, I'm stronger then you, and unless you're truly that deprived of knowledge, you should be familiar with the old saying? 'Never bite the hand that feeds you?' "

"Hey, you're not feeding me!" Shot back Sora, "And you told us me and Riku yourself that you were of darkness, so how am I stereotyping—?"

"And didn't I say that I'm smarter then you?" Interrupted Zierra, scathingly, "So perhaps you should just listen to me and stop trying to think—for you'll only embarrass yourself." Zierra's smirk grew smugger as Sora's face grew redder. "First, what part of 'old saying', don't you get? It's basically saying that you don't go off challenging when the person you're challenging is stronger/has more power over/then you, retard. And you're stereotyping because you're acting like I did that all and laughed." She caught Sora's sapphire gaze. She could see hatred towards her mixed in it, as well as slight discomfort as he tried to tear his gaze from her icy blue one. He didn't succeed.

"If I laughed so hard at your misery—including Riku's and Kairi's—why'd I come over here? Why'd I betray all that I've ever had? So I could rub it in your face? Get real. There are more important things in life then pride. So break away from your arrogance and prejudice and give me a God d-mned chance, will you?"

There was an eerily long suspended silence. Zierra and Sora, however, seemed completely oblivious to it as they both stared into the depths of each other's gazes. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"Sora?" Asked Kairi, tentatively.

The spell of silence was broken.

"Ok you two, break it up." Ushered Riku, stepping between the two.

Zierra bit back her tongue from a comeback.

"I'm fine." Replied Sora to Kairi, stiffly.

"Hello Kairi." Greeted Zierra, completely ignoring Sora who stood next to her, acting as if the whole argument had never even happened. "Although I'm sure Riku or Sora's already told you this, name's Zierra." She held out her head, as a gesture of friendliness. "Pleasure to meet you."

As if frightened, Kairi reached out and grasped her hand timidly. Zierra nearly recoiled; either Kairi's hands were burning or her own were as cold as ice.

"Nice to meet you too, Zierra." Replied Kairi, lightly and now with less fear.

They let go in perfect unison, which unnerved Zierra quite a bit even though she didn't show a single trace of it. Sora still seemed a bit dazed, as if he'd never encountered someone who was smarter then him, which Zierra highly doubted.

There was a soft sigh…"You've forgotten me, haven't you?" The voice was barely audible, and seemed laced into the wind. Zierra barely even caught it.

"Oh, sorry. Hello, Naminé, I didn't realize you were that acute with what was going on."


	6. Chapter 5: Real Reason Revealed Part 2

**Before Ya Read Note: **PART TWO! Yes, after the fun time of getting to see Zierra and Sora bump heads (fun to write, too), we get down to business (Aww...). Now you get to learn on what the fuck I meant with the chapter's title. >:D Try not to get lost.

* * *

Chapter 5: Part Two: Real Reason Revealed

**In the 'Woods of Woe'**

"Oh, sorry. Hello, Naminé, I didn't realize you were that acute with what was going on."

The frail, transparent figure of Naminé materialized before Kairi. Sora looked up, startled and even Riku looked slightly puzzled. Kairi nearly fell from jumping.

"That's ok," Replied Naminé cheerily and a bit more audible, "I was surprised you even heard me…people rarely do…." She trailed off, as if lost in old memories, "It's been a long time since we've last met, hasn't it?" She added, sparking up a conversation.

"Yes, it has." Replied Zierra, thinking back, "I haven't seen you since Larx told me she was taking you to a room to stay in—I didn't realize until it was too late that, you were in Castle Oblivion." A sad, mournful expression crossed her demonic features, making her seem human, if not, a bit angelic… "And if I revealed myself to the other nobodies, they'd probably grow even more restless and confused and probably start a war—"

"Wait." Said Kairi, looking quite bewildered. "Zierra, you know Naminé? And Naminé, you know Zierra?"

"Of course," Replied Naminé, as if everyone knew that, "After you got your heart back, Organization 13 didn't get me right then. I stayed with Zierra…at her castle. She told me about the balance and who I was—what I was. And she told me how she wanted me to stay at her castle because she thought I had great potential in magic and was different from the other nobodies."

Zierra nodded. "And I still do. You've become highly skilled with magic. However, I hadn't realized until later that one of the members of Organization 13—before Roxas joined—had mind-washed one of the Sorceresses." Zierra paused to see if Kairi knew what she was talking about. She did, and Zierra had to suppose that Riku and Sora had already filled her in, "The Sorceress was Shikara, fourth ranking. So after a magic lesson, Shikara, instead of taking Naminé to her room, gave her to the Organization 13 for whatever schemes they wanted to use her for. The member only introduced Naminé…luckily we tracked him down and killed him before he could do any more damage then he already had. And if any members of Organization 13 that were there when it happened were still living, they'd be able to tell you about the 'Mad Killer' who came in and murdered one of their members…but it was for the safety of everyone. If Heartlin hadn't—one of the Sorceresses—murdered him, then the Organization members would've been so shocked and confused, there's no doubt that they would've made chaos and started a war."

"Yes," Began Naminé, "but for a long time, even I couldn't even remember who Zierra was. Even now, I barely remember any of the lessons I had or how I learned my magic, or even the castle that I stayed at. And all I remember from the Sorceresses are Zierra, Larx, Fariska, Shikara and Heartlin."

"I don't think you ever met the other four—Nyxx; Myteki, who replaced Larx the person who brain-washed Shikara; and Corien." Zierra then added softly: "It was lucky you came before Organization 13 realized there were only 12 members, right Roxas?"

Just as Naminé had materialized, so did Roxas in front of Sora. The attention turned to the faint, but visible nonetheless, figure of Sora's shadow/nobody.

"Yeah, I s'pose so." Replied Roxas, sheepishly shrugging, "I just learnt about it a few days ago from Naminé, though, so I don't really know much about it and haven't really made up theories and stuff…"

It took a lot of self-control to keep Zierra from rolling her eyes. _Remember, he's SORA's nobody, what did you expect? _

"Well…now that you're here Zierra…. what do you suggest us to do?" Asked Naminé softly, who had either moved closer to Roxas or Roxas closer to her. Zierra resisted the temptation of saying 'Aww….'

"Get old rat-ears, I guess." She gave a sheepish shrug, in a mock imitation of Roxas who gave Zierra a playful frown as Naminé and Kairi laughed.

"I take 'rat-ears'…to be Mickey?" Inquired Naminé, after the laughter had subsided, all the while Riku seemed lost in his own thoughts and Sora seemed to view it all from afar and uncharacteristically cold.

"Who else has ears that are as big as his head?" Kidded Zierra, a smile on her face. Kairi fell silent while Roxas, used to this cruel humor from Organization 13 laughed and Naminé gave the beginning of a smile on her innocent features.

"What about those Sorceress people, though?" Asked Riku, once again unexpectedly. "Won't they try to…well…not to be harsh, but hunt you down?"

Zierra glanced up at him, as did everyone else. It had been one of the few things he had said—which was quite out of character for him, every since he had found out the reason why Zierra had been forced out of darkness. Time seemed to freeze as it took a few moments for Zierra to find her voice…

(Kairi-)  
"They will. It isn't a prediction or a promise; it's a fact." Her voice lacked its usual charm and satiric, musical quality. The atmosphere once again took an unpleasant churn, or at least for Kairi it had. She frowned a little, as she looked from Riku to Zierra. She had known Riku since she had came to Destiny Islands, and had been friends with him and Sora since then. She had known from nearly the minute she had seen him something was wrong—but it still didn't make much sense. Why was he acting so quiet—so withdrawn and only asking these kinds of questions?

The idea that Zierra may be arousing the darkness in him discomforted her. It had been hard knowing that one of her friends had been battling darkness when Riku had been in Castle Oblivion, and that Sora had to fight against a replica that looked like Riku. They were such good friends; Kairi wondered when Sora had become so bold….

Sora. That was a days worth of talking there. But, it had greatly intimidated her by seeing Sora ignite so quickly with Zierra, and if they were off to search for King Mickey—Kairi secretly groaned to herself. Riku and she would never survive with those two.

"I'm afraid, that losing me was like when darkness lost you and Roxas, Riku." Kairi barely registered Zierra's voice, "If not, worse." The dark-haired girl paused.

At first, Kairi had almost been optimistic of Zierra. She couldn't believe anyone could be as demonic as Sora described her (Riku occasionally amending particularly irrational criticism). However, after seeing her snappy retorts, Kairi believed Sora…. now she wasn't sure. Her appearance wasn't helping whether or not she should trust her, either. With that radiant, shock-blue that nearly matched Riku's, it seemed to stun you from thinking clearly and you could only think of the complete awe of its pure intensity; or maybe they just looked so stunning from her dark-red lips. Her face, for the most part, looked delicate yet something not to be messed with…like a rose—beautiful but deadly. Her skin itself had a soft allure to it, but for the most part appeared porcelain from it's fairness, or perhaps it just looked paler because she was so used to seeing tan faces on Destiny Islands. Zierra's hair had a clear, healthy sheen to it, yet they were as dark as pupils and the night sky mixed together and cut off at her shoulder blade like razor-sharp daggers or perhaps jagged shards of ice. They also framed her face and often overshadowed her eyes so that all you could see were the electric blue iris with dark holes in the center that seemed to go on forever just as the darkness did. The only thing sharper then her strangled hair and facial features were her retorts. But aside from her almost devilish face and deathly pale skin, she looked…well…normal, if not, nice. She had apparently changed out of whatever Sora had described her wearing earlier, because now she had low-cut, halter, black shirt with a pattern of swirled roses in the lower right hand corner that extended upwards as well as to the left. Rather standing out from the black, a pair of dark blue but ironically faded jeans hugged her toned thigh, and gradually loosened the lower it went down her leg. Just peeking out from beneath the tattered end of her jeans that touch the ground, is a pair of sleek black shoes with light titanium for the soles.

"You see, I have done many advances." Added Zierra, she bowed her head, as if thinking whether or not she should tell them something… "The Heartless…were my creation."

"That's not true!" Snapped Sora at once.

"Yeah," Said Riku on a far milder note, "Ansem the Wise made them….he told us so." Zierra smiled.

"Yes…. that was what you were told. But that's not really what happened. Ansem the Wise/Diz…. he didn't 'make' the Heartless. Heartless…have always existed. But, they were 'my creation' because before then, Heartless were all in one world—The Void of Abyss. There, those on the Shadow Alliance kept the Heartless…out of the workings of other worlds." Zierra paused again. Kairi could tell Zierra was finding it difficult to admit her own mistakes, "But I…" She sighed. "Whatever the reason Ansem the Wise gave you on why he became so obsessed with hearts…is a lie. I modified his memory to think that. What really happened, was he had just suffered the lost of a loved one—his wife. It had been partially been my fault for I had accidentally done something…. Anyways, the lost was so devastating, he became obsessed not with hearts, but trying to find a way to bring her back since her dying wish had been for him to live…even if she wasn't with him. So, instead, he became obsessed with trying to find a way to bring her back. He loved her so much—he was so dedicated and devoted to her, that he would try his best to let them live until the end of their natural lives together." Zierra, by now, seemed lost in memories. She had turned away from the five of them—Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Naminé, and Riku. The world seemed to have stopped as everyone listened intently to her words.

"Because I felt as if it were my fault for his despair, I kept a close watch on him. Slowly, I tried to show him that the only possible way to get her back was so somehow get a heart to almost substitute for the one she lost—"

"Wait, so we can return people to life if we figure out how to harness the power of Kingdom Hearts?" Asked Roxas. Zierra turned back around, and gave him a sorrowful look.

"I know what you're thinking of, Roxas. And no, Axel didn't die how Ansem the Wise's wife did…. She lost her heart, rather, but because she still hasn't returned, and her nobody is also gone, I call her dead." Zierra sighed, and turned back around, "Anyways, and so, I tried to show him how he could get her back. And, in about a week he caught on. Only one thing…there was nothing that could gather hearts…and he didn't want to murder. All seemed lost. Then I remembered—the Heartless. That was their purpose, which was why they had been made in case the Shadow Alliance ever need hearts… And so…because I had been so foolishly naïve back then…I gave him about ten. They multiplied, as all Heartless do, almost as soon as they came under Ansem the Wise's control. By then, it was too late. Already all of the worlds were doomed…." Zierra sighed once again to herself, "If I only I hadn't been so stupid….falling right into their trap…."

"Whose trap?" Spoke up Kairi, puzzled.

"The Shadow Alliance. They are, as you probably guessed, an Alliance, supposively allies of the Sorceresses. However, both parties betray and use each other for things they need. At the time, the Shadow Alliance had wanted to unleash Heartless to lure more Keyblade wielders other then me. But the Sorceresses objected and said that I was enough and they didn't need to handle more. But, they got more because of me and my stupid action….but…I just couldn't help it. Seeing him so depressed…and it was all my fault…"

"But that still doesn't explain why you modified his memory." Observed Riku.

"It was because…." Zierra sighed but again. "He did it for his love. And this was what the product was—the doom of all other worlds. And it was his fault…. he had disgraced his wife's name." Zierra turned around, her shocking blue eyes taking Kairi's breath away, "Could you live yourself knowing that the person you had loved—the person who you'd give your life for, was suddenly in disgrace because of you? So…I changed his memory. I don't even remember what I changed it to, but I know I did. So…in a way, his life was full of lies. Because of me. And because of me…well, that's really why you're in this mess." Zierra turned back around, and looked up at the trees, "Maybe this is my punishment for being so stupid… Having to clean up the mess, I made, right?"

Kairi felt words stuck in her throat. She glanced around and everyone else had their mouths open…. but didn't know what to say. They now knew the real reason for Heartless…and it had been Zierra's fault. Yet, somehow in a twisted way, it'd been for a rather noble cause…. Kairi's head slightly spun. She wasn't used to having such complex circumstances and didn't know quite how to rationalize whether it was good or bad. Looking to the others for support, she gave up for they too still seemed dazed. She looked back up to the slightly taller then she was Zierra.

"Anyways, we'd better start off towards Mickey…. Naminé—Roxas? Are you guys going to travel with us or just appear when we get to camp?"

The mystique and murky atmosphere shifted once again to a more sober one. Kairi shook her head slightly, as if she were remembering a bad dream.

"Hmm…maybe I'll tag along for a while…." Debated Naminé, hesitantly.

"Yeah. I'll probably walk with you guys for a while…I want to ask som 'more questions." Said Roxas, airily.

Zierra turned back to Naminé, waiting for her final decision. The blond nodded to signal that she wanted to come.

"Well, that's settled then, I suppose." Kairi noticed that Zierra still hadn't fully gotten out of her sober mood, although a hint of her witty side shone through.

With that, the dark-haired girl set off, at a rather brisk pace, towards the darkening sky, her hair billowing behind her slightly in the wind. Kairi set off behind Zierra, the closest person to her being Sora who seemed confused and looked at Zierra with an expression of mingled emotion. On the far left and slightly in front of them, Riku trailed aimlessly behind although seemed to be stealing looks at Zierra. Behind Sora and her and slightly to the right, Roxas and Naminé walked the slowest. Roxas, Kairi presumed, was letting Zierra regain composure before firing off questions most likely about Nobodies or Axel.

_So, this is now our group._ Thought Kairi to herself, _Off to save the world again. Only this time, I'm not some damsel in distress. This time, I'm going to help.

* * *

_

Meanwhile….

**At the 'Dark Domicile' **

Tempers flared and sparked around the conference room's table. Many members of the Shadow Alliance had come to the Sorceresses's domain in light of the departure of Zierra.

"So...Zierrahas for certainleft?" Clarified a hooded figure, the voice willowy soft.

"Finally. I was beginning to lose faith in Ryleik's prediction." Commented the tall, skinny, brown-haired Rom after Fariska snarled for the hundredth time 'yes'.

"The slut. Running after some other boy—" Rasped Takanna, an elderly, elite member of the Shadow Alliance who had seen this before.

"Rather ran out of her home." Snapped Lukas, who was the same rank as Rom.

"It's a pity she won't find a happy ending…even with whoever her lover is…" Smirked Cierus, "Now that she's gone, we can finally capture that d-mn Kairi girl."

A bitter laugh arose from Nyxx, "Yes. Finally, the young Princess gets to tangle with the big bad Sorceresses. And little Sora will finally meet the real plotters behind his horrible story."

"You better know what you're doing…I bet Zierra's expecting it." Warned Heartlin, the double agent of the bunch who had always been known never to under-estimate her opponent.

Takanna let out a papery cackle:

"I doubt even Zierra knows what she's now up against…"


	7. Chapter 6: The Three Test Courses

**Before Ya Read Note:** Yeah...this one is a bit (sarcasm) longer then other chapters...but, don't worry. After this chapter, things REALLY start to spice up and the Sorceresses put their plan into action. ;) All this boring stuff's 'bout to end soon, folks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Three Test Courses

(Roxas-)

Roxas had met some pretty…interesting people... to say the least. Having lived with Organization 13 for quite a bit, Roxas had met perhaps the most…'unique' bunch anyone could've. Even so, Zierra somehow topped the list. It was her fault for all of this madness—and his creation. She was cocky, arrogant and caustic, yet deep, sober and more humane than any one else of the Organization….

"Roxas?" He looked over at Naminé, startled, since she had been quiet for quite some time.

"Hmm?"

"Well…you know how earlier you wanted to know how to bring someone back to life?"

Roxas felt his stomach churn.

"Yeah?" His face felt red-hot and he felt sweat in his palms as his careless question came back to haunt him.

"Did you…" Naminé gulped and with a sudden boost of courage: "Did you really want to bring Axel back?"

Roxas turned to Naminé with unintentional ferocity. Her gaze slightly faltered, as if she couldn't manage to tear her eyes from his.

"He was my best friend on the Organization, Naminé." Said Roxas, he unconsciously redirected his gaze off to the road ahead, memories flashing in the eyes of his mind, "I'd give anything, _anything_, to bring him back. Of course, I meant it." It was rather…. His best friend was gone, he just learnt his entire existence was an accident—was he _supposed_ to be happy? Only Sora could pull that off.

"Why do you want to know anyways?" Added Roxas. Just as he had hoped, Naminé opened up at being addressed to more kindly.

"Well—first," Naminé lowered her voice and lagged behind even further from the others; she cupped her hands against his ear, "You have to promise not to tell Zierra or anyone else."

"Of course," Promised Roxas loyally and without hesitation. He felt his pulse quicken: something told him Naminé new something about his dear friend he didn't…

"Ok…" Said Naminé, her voice was still hushed. Her hot breath tickled his ear, "Well, I think that those Shadow Alliance people may have—"

(Riku -)

Zierra, Sora and himself had already pulled out their various keyblades by the time they realized nothing was wrong and Roxas had just yelled because—

"My foot caught a pothole, I'm telling you for the last time!" Snapped Roxas. Riku raised a quizzical eyebrow: it had been a yelp of excitement, not fear that led him, and as he guessed Zierra too, to think he was lying. His face was also flushed as if he had just won the lottery or something.

He tracked Zierra's icy gaze to a few paces behind where Roxas and Naminé stood…his tracks visible in the dirt.

"And I'm telling you for the last time, you're lying." Replied Zierra, silkily. "First, there's no pothole, second, you tracks don't falter and it's obvious you never fell because there's none of this damn road silt on your pants." Zierra, as if to demonstrate how annoying the dirt was, brushed off some from her jeans creating a dirt-cloud.

Roxas' face flushed red with embarrassment this time. Riku ran his eyes through what Zierra said…and it was all true.

"Anyways, we'd better keep on going…no need to waste more time…" Zierra's gaze caught Naminé's. The blond Nobody immediately looked away…the older, taller, dark-haired girl's gaze seemed to become daggers as she glared at her. Time seemed frozen…and then…

"You said to get moving, so let's move." Said Sora; with a smart-allek like grin on his face although it was obvious he was also a bit irritated. Kairi who stood besides Sora was also waiting for the scene to clear…but they were also at an angle where they couldn't see Zierra's face.

"Stop trying to be smart, Sora, you're bad at it." Replied Zierra, as she began to take the front…her gaze still locked into Naminé's. Kairi looked between the two feverishly while Sora remained, of course, oblivious. Finally, Zierra, with a particular addition of loathe, turned heel and strode off at a much brisker pace.

"Good job, Sora." Muttered Riku, rather jokingly under his breath, as they scrambled to keep up," Now she's pissed off."

"Hey, it's not like I tried to—"

"I can hear you, you know." Riku thought he caught a flicker of a smirk on her face as her mellow words floated in the air. Sora flustered red and Zierra slowed her pace slightly but noticeably.

Riku gave a roguish grin to himself—Zierra was a category all on her own.

(Zierra - )

What wasn't Naminé telling her? For crying out loud, she knew so much more than the blond who seemed to constantly playing the damsel in distress along with Kairi (thankfully, she wasn't as annoying and pathetic as the redhead was). How could she even _think_ that he could offer something she couldn't?

With a sudden, rather annoying, streak of thought, Zierra realized how obnoxious and arrogant her thoughts were, but they were true. She knew nearly everyone in the entire galaxy and everyone Roxas knew—

"What on _earth_ is that?" Gasped Kairi from behind Zierra. The ex-Sorceress looked up from her torrent of angry thoughts.

The earthy, forestry and normal grass of the rather depressing Woods of Woe suddenly broke away abruptly into the same silt-like dust the road that weaved through the Woods of Woe was made of. The desert-like climate extended and expanded and protruding from the ground quite unnaturally was a canyon like setting, with two sides trapping them in and a tall median in the center. All of which were about five hundred feet tall and about twenty feet thick. The odd climate change went on beyond what the eye could see.

"God dammit…" Swore Zierra beneath her breath. "First off, that's no natural obstacle. In fact, that's just what it is: an obstacle. To be honest, I was the one who thought of it…. It's a defense the Sorceresses can activate from their stronghold, the Dark Domicile. There are two more climate changes besides this one—Grass-field and Blooming-Winter." Zierra turned to the climate, "Each of the climates have a natural challenge to it…in this on, it'll be hot. Not just a tad uncomfortable, it'll be _burning_ hot. You'll also get mirages…you can go insane from this." She seemed to pause, although she was actually biting her lip. However, her curtain of black hair hid her facial expression completely and she kept her voice unwavering, "And worse, you have to accomplish something. In the middle of the course, there will be a cavern you have to go through. In there, it'll be dark and moist therefore difficult to see from the sudden difference in lighting. Then, you'll have to get half of a key. When you finally come to the end, in other words where the middle barrier ends and where the new terrain begins, there will be a force field preventing you from continuing on. You have to combine the two keys to get through. And…unfortunately…there's no way around it. If we take it through the forest, there will be wide acid rivers and the more cunning Heartless that will steal your food and etc. You'll die going that way, hands down. This way…we have a chance. But, the fact that we have to split up…"

Zierra need not finish her sentence. Everyone knew what she was basically saying: they had to go through it. And it wouldn't be easy. Far from it, if anything.

"But, there's more to it, isn't there?" The ex-Sorceress sighed at Riku's comment. She would've expected a sharp mind to notice how she didn't seem particularly worried about what she had just said.

"Yes. Like I already said, I _created _this. So, I know it perfectly… And this is to try to kill people… You would just barely be able to make it to the force field and be alive…but then when you find out you have to find the key to unlock it and get out, you probably never would and die in there…" She turned around to face them all, icy blue eyes fierce and afire, "Why would you bother doing this if the group already knows what to do therefore will live? It's pointless…. it doesn't make sense…" Confusion and anger for not knowing the answer mixed into her beautiful features, distorting them.

"Maybe they know we'll have to split and one of the groups might fail?" Offered Naminé, hopefully. Zierra snorted at it.

"It's not hard if you know what you're doing…and I would certainly hope that you all would notice a rather large, looming, uninviting looking cave entrance." Replied Zierra, rather curtly from her temper. "God, I just wish I knew…"

Her already tampered anger from Naminé's stubbornness to tell her was only kindled from not knowing the answer, "It's probably a trap…" Her own voice seemed far off, as if the true reality of the situation hadn't sunk in yet, "Yet there's no way around it." With that, she set her foot onto the difference of climate and headed to the left.

"Riku, Roxas, and Naminé, you separate and go to the right." She added, once realizing no one was following her lead.

"Zierra, are you sure you want to—" Began Kairi, who was obviously speaking how she and Sora weren't exactly the 'closest of friends', or even normal enemies for that matter.

"Yes." Snapped Zierra, "Riku, Roxas and Naminé won't forget/be tempted as easily as some others of the group shall. And since I already know what I'm looking for and the entire terrain, I know exactly what to do." Half-smirking to herself as Kairi looked at her agape and Sora struggled with himself not to retort, she continued to stride off. The groups were separated and were journeying towards their goals…and just as Zierra had predicted, a trap.

Ten Hours Later…

(Kairi -)

Somehow, someway, there had been no conflicts. Although, there had been plenty of close calls and high-tension silences there had been no outbreaks between the brunette boy and dark-haired girl. And relief rose in Kairi's chest as she saw just as Zierra had described, a pale white wall: the force field between the desert-canyon region and the grass-field one. And there, where the middle stretch the rock that had separated their group broke away, they could all see shadows of three figures: Roxas, Naminé and Riku. Kairi let out a huge sigh.

Zierra ran her hand, once again, through her black hair as she had more increasingly ever since they had first seen the end and the shadows of their friend on the misted force field.

"We're fine, Zierra, you can stop worrying." Said Sora, obviously irritated from her fretting.

"It doesn't make sense…" The statement seemed to be directed to herself, not Sora or else she would've put some more force behind it, "It would've been the perfect chance…what are they trying to do…"

"Maybe they just did it just to tire us." Asked Kairi as that idea popped into her mind. She had been trying to soothe Zierra with possible outcomes for the past half an hour so she would stop being so anxious.

"We could just use magic and heal." Replied Zierra, as always, correct. Kairi sighed, her 'brilliant' idea now looking stupid next to Zierra's logic.

No more words were spoken although Sora's face clearly showed he would've very much liked to hit Zierra for saying that to Kairi. Finally, the two groups met up.

"Where's the keyhole?" Asked Roxas, as he stared at the force field that shimmered with designs like figures in a dense fog.

"The keys are activated by the holder putting a bit of magic into the key." Zierra looked at Naminé, "Remember that incantation: 'Shaqueia'?"

"The one that you use to heal someone when they're just slightly hurt?" Asked Naminé, "Yeah…"

"Well, let's hope that your skills haven't rusted." Finally…there was a flicker of humor in her voice. Kairi smiled to herself at hearing this.

The two girls, as if they had trained for this all of their lives, took positions at the two ends of the force field where it melted into the canyon's rocky wall. Their gazes caught with perfect precision like dancers and they both slid the two iron-colored keys into the crack between the canyon and force field. Kairi vaguely wondered how they knew to do it together…. then realized that Zierra had spoken the directions but she hadn't really been listening…. Why did she suddenly feel so dizzy, anyways? She swayed slightly on the spot until she stabilized herself.

_Get a hold of yourself, Kairi…_ She commanded to herself.

The two girl's gazes once again met, and at Zierra's nod, they both turned the keys together, at the same time proclaiming: "Shaqueia!" A layer of the force field from the top down slid down as if it were being polished with a quick swipe. Now, they could all see the region before them…an endless field of grass with a worn path in the middle that broke away into a fork a few hundred yards from the climate change. Sora stepped forth and put his hand out, testing it. Right where his hand touched where the visible force field had once been, the air shimmered a light gray. It was still up.

Wordlessly, Zierra stepped past Sora and in the middle of the now invisible barrier. She stretched her hand out while never lifting her gaze towards Naminé, silently asking for the key. She dropped it into her hand. The dark-haired girl then pulled on a pair of black leather gloves that were cut off a few inches from her fingertips.

"There's a second phase to it…the first one was make sure two had made it across. This one is to make sure they have enough energy/power for the next region. For I felt rather merciful that day…dying here would be much more peaceful than out there." Kairi heard others besides herself gulp.

"So…the next one is harder?" Asked Kairi, her voice sounding higher then usual.

A smirk crawled across her pale face as if she had been planning on her asking that…or at least, from the angle Kairi was standing at, it looked like a smirk, "Harder is an understatement." Her voice was thrilled, full of adrenaline as if the thought of touching death was fun…. "Hope you all are up for a bit of fighting…both physically and mentally."

Without saying anything more, she clashed the two keys together, revealing a wicked-looking iron key. Raising it above her head with her radiant sky-blue eyes closed, she murmured softly and lightly…obscuring the words and making it sound like a lulling song. The key slowly gathered a putrid green aura as the chant continued. Finally, when it looked nearly radioactive, and rather abruptly, she hurdled the key dead-on in the middle of the force field, while doing so, proclaiming "Shaqueia Le'amone!" The key seemed to melt into the field while it opened like a gate. There was a sudden gust of wind and the scent of fresh-cut grass as the new terrain was accessible.

"The fun begins." Smirked Zierra. Kairi felt her stomach plummet. Somehow, it seemed entertaining her was more than what it was worth.

(15 hours later…)

(Roxas -)

Even though it had been a long time since she had said the words, they still followed him like a wicked shadow. _"This land has no creatures…nothing is really between us and the next region…just space. But it's a long walk, and because an illusion has been put on the field to make it appear endless to the eye, it's very easy for memories to surface. They'll feel real…and sometimes, you might even forget as you watch yourself that reality exists. And since it affects, for whatever reason, Nobodies the most, Naminé, you go with Kairi and Sora. Roxas, you're with Riku and me."_

No questions asked, the two groups had separated. A long fifteen hours later, he had been caught by illusions 20 times. Five times, his mind had been numbed so thoroughly, he fought Riku and Zierra. In complete contrast, Riku had only had one so far and had snapped out of it in a matter of seconds. Zierra hadn't even had one yet. Roxas, after fighting the two the first time, realized immediately why Zierra had placed them in the groups. She probably already knew that he and Naminé would become delusional and a few times fight. And since Roxas was stronger than Naminé, and could've easily had beaten Riku and Sora alone, he needed Zierra there to keep him in check during those times. The only thing that slightly worried him was how Sora against Naminé…especially after what Zierra had said. Sora was stronger than Naminé…but not by much. So, he'd probably have to be pretty harsh on her to beat her…meaning he could get carried away. However, since she didn't seem that concerned, he decided not to. But the suspicion that this could be an ugly revenge for not being told what he knew was possible too. What Naminé had told him…he felt so happy…but he couldn't show any happiness because of his promise to her. It was like trying to keep a rocket from launching…you could delay it for a while, but not too long. Instead, it seemed that they had come out in a high amount of hallucinations. Zierra had already said that he was having an abnormally large amount.

As he walked in front of Riku and Zierra, he felt slightly uncomfortable. Not only was he short compared to the two (Zierra was half-a-head taller than him), but also he knew they were both talking to each other. He couldn't hear the entire conversation, word for word, but he caught bits of it. Odd snippets were heard, and didn't make much sense for him. "You'd like Heart…it would be hard not to..."(Zierra), "You have no idea how right you are about him..." (Riku), "The next one's the best..." (Zierra), "Sounds like fun..." (Riku). Roxas felt another hallucination come on as he paused on the road. He remembered a time during the time he had spent with the Organization. It had been Marluxia's birthday, or as his friend Axel had liked to put it, Petal Boy's big day…. Next thing, he found himself having an excruciating pain on his cheek.

"Can I slap him one more time for calling me 'Marluxia'?" Asked Zierra. He heard Riku's laughter as he shook himself from his dreaming.

"_Another_ one?" Roxas groaned to himself.

"Another one." Confirmed Riku, shrugging. "But you weren't very deep in it. Zierra just had to slap you twice." Roxas rubbed his throbbing cheeks.

"What do you do,_ practice_ slapping people?" He joked, as he realized exactly how much it hurt.

"Does my hair look pink to you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, but clearly joking, "That has to be the _rudest_ insult I've ever gotten! Petal Boy! Honestly!"

Roxas and Riku erupted into a fit of laughter. Even Zierra couldn't resist a grin at her comedy performance.

"Hey—Zierra. Is that the beginning of?" Interrupted Riku, pointing at falling snow that could be seen at the very summit of the hill they stood on. It seemed that in Zierra's rage of being called a pink-haired Organization member, she hadn't noticed the climate change of billowing clouds that were emitting large flakes of snow. She looked up, her eyes surveying the new climate change.

"Blooming-Winter," She breathed, "It's been a while since I went to it—but it was always my favorite."

Roxas looked at it. "What's so great about it?" He asked, not seeing anything too great about freezing his butt off, or certainly how it was blooming. Zierra rolled her eyes at the Nobody.

"You can't see from here, but on the ground, instead of it being a barren tundra wasteland, it's filled with blooming cherry blossom trees." Explained Zierra, apparently still admiring her work judging from the tone in her voice.

"Is it easier?" Asked Roxas, not one to admire beauty and nature. Zierra sighed, like a teacher who had been unsuccessful in teaching an ignorant student.

"Why did I even bother with _Sora's_ nobody," Mused Zierra, rather to herself, "And, of course it isn't easier. Why would I make the last one easiest if they got past Grass-field and Desert-canyon?" Roxas blinked at her, still not understanding. "It's the hardest." She stated flatly. He nodded, turning back around and continuing to walk. He knew Zierra and probably Riku too were shaking their heads at his stupidity. He felt himself flush red at this and paced himself quicker. In the distance, he could just barely make out three figures. His heart leapt—Naminé, Sora, and Kairi. Yes, they had all made it. At the sight of them, he suddenly felt weak. His knees buckled the ground. He realized that he had been tired all along but hadn't wanted to stop until he knew the other were ok.

This time he actually saw Zierra and Riku shake their heads. "You're tired?" She asked scornfully, "Since when was the last time you saw a gym?"

Roxas scowled at her, "I've beaten Riku and could've beaten Sora," He panted, "I'm not weak."

"Hmm… But Riku wasn't really trying since he was supposed to capture you, not kill you, Sora _is_ weak, and I could beat you in seconds if I really wanted to." Replied Zierra airily, "But, if you are too stubborn to admit it—fine. You're not weak, you're out of shape."

"You wanna say that to my face again?" Growled Roxas, cantankerous from the lack of sleep.

"I'd prefer not to. You see, you are ill-tempered and the fact that you're tired because you're out of shape means that you will only be easier to provoke. And plus, if I knock you unconscious then Naminé certainly won't tell me whatever you two have been refusing to tell me."

"Or you know you can't beat me." Smirked Roxas, still breathing rather deeply. Zierra's expression turned from irritated to infuriated. Just as she had promised, in no more then two seconds she had appeared behind Roxas and hit him in the head with the side of her fist. He let out a startled gasp as darkness ebbed at the corners of his vision and he began to lose consciousness. The last thing he heard before he would awake five minutes later was Zierra's pleased and amused voice:

"I think I just beat you."

(Zierra - )

"A bit unfair, wasn't that?" Inquired Riku. There was an obvious tinge of laughter in it despite the seriousness.

She watched Roxas fall, then spoke, still facing the unconscious Nobody. "Life's not fair." She turned to Riku, her head nodding towards the approaching trio, "Something Roxas, Naminé, Sora and Kairi all need to learn…or is this just me?" The silver-haired boy shrugged…then raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, I already know this lesson?"

She smirked to herself at his words as she turned away, watching Naminé run towards Roxas, "You know some things I wish_ I_ knew." She knew she had taken him off-guard with these words, but it was true to her. He escaped from darkness through his own will, he had been able to control and banish this same darkness from his heart in only one year's time as well. Unlike most of the Shadow Alliance, Zierra had recognized this as being extraordinarily gifted. Everyone of the Shadow Alliance seemed to think that people like Zierra were all-powerful—but this was nowhere near true. Controlling darkness was natural to her—despite most people's beliefs though, she had never quite accepted it. She preferred it because of it's awe-filling power but wasn't thick enough to believe it was the only thing out there nor all-powerful. She knew of the balance. It was because of this she had not killed darkness itself by fully eradicating light.

"I thought you knew the entire universe, Zierra," He asked, voice clearly amused at her comment after recovering from surprise, "How on earth can I know something you don't?"

She turned back around, eyes glittering yet somehow playful, "You know what it is, Riku." She said silkily, "Why continue to tease me on it?"

At the mention of him teasing her apparently made him rethink his words for there was a few moments silence as Naminé, Sora, and Kairi all grew more distinct and defined as they neared.

"I'm serious," He said, finally, and rather softly. Zierra turned to face him, face curious, "All I've ever done is hurt others from what I've done—how can I know something that could be of value?" He looked up, their eyes that seemed to mirror each other's locked, "How can you even think of loving someone like that?"

Any words that normally would've formed were caught as Riku said those words._ 'How can you even think of loving someone like that?'_ Zierra felt sympathy and sorrow that had long been dormant erupt inside of her and was too stunned to even move. In the end, Riku looked away. That was what he thought of himself—an outcast that should be an exile because of past deeds. Should that be what Zierra thought of herself? She looked down just as she heard Naminé exclaim:

"Zierra, what happened to Roxas?" She nearly screamed. Zierra looked down at the blonde girl, her head swimming and face negligent.

"Accidents happen, Naminé." She replied, "C'mon, we might as well go to the next region."

Zierra felt the blond watch her back as she continued to Blooming-Winter, her expression, as she suspected, rather worried. "Zierra…are you ok?" Naminé asked, cautiously.

"Hmm? Oh. Just thinking." She looked back at Naminé as she spoke, stealing a look at Riku. His gaze was elsewhere. Right then, Roxas sat up. As soon as his vision focused, he charged at Zierra, yelling madly. Sora held on to his shirt, preventing him from trying to maul her.

"What is your problem, Roxas?" Asked Sora, who also seemed to be irritated from lack of sleep or else he wouldn't have tried to help her.

"She knocked me out—ask her what HER problem is!" He snarled back, clawing at the dark-haired girl.

"It was an accident—" Soothed Naminé, to prevent a fight. Roxas snorted and shot Zierra a nasty look.

"That was NO accident. She just can't take a punch to her pride—" Roxas sneered, tiredness and pure fury igniting.

"Oh yes, MY pride, now is it?" Leered Zierra, "Besides, if you're going to run your mouth like that, go play with the little kids. These are the big leagues and we don't play nice. If you still are delusional enough to think that life's all butterflies and hugs all around leave before you're dead. Life's not fair—life is tough. Get used to it and suck it up." She flicked a long lock of dark hair and continued on her way towards the clouds emitting flakes.

Sora, who 'accidentally (Zierra doubted this) loosened his grip on Roxas' shirt', or let it go one way or another, unleashing the raging ex-Organization member. On pure instincts, Zierra turned around, summoning the ShadowFire keyblade as she spun, and caught the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades that Roxas wielded. With little effort, she exerted a bit more power and flung him back, he landed with a sickening thud. Roxas just barely managed to sit up.

"What is your problem!" Cried Kairi, horrified. "I thought you were on our side!"

Zierra resisted laughing, "Your 'side' plays by the rules." She turned, smirking, "But I'm not a good little girl like you are, Kairi. I don't play by some rules because I know that life's not going to either. That's how you survive—by doing anything you have to. If you want to live by guidelines, don't try to beat those who don't." She turned back around and walked on, "Besides, I'm not on your side. I'm not on anyone's side right now. I'm just…" She shrugged, "Drifting…somewhere in the middle of black and white."

Sora, helping up Roxas along with Naminé's aid, Roxas limped along while Kairi stood next to them, ready to step in if needed. Riku, somehow, drifted to walk alongside Zierra. As soon as she realized someone was with her pace she looked over, ready to snap something…then realized it was Riku. She flustered, mainly from embarrassment but a bit from staring at him. She was rather used to feeling humiliated being the youngest member of an elite alliance, albeit one of the highest ranking members. But, the idea that she had been _staring_ at someone…unacceptably mortifying for her. Riku, who seemed to feel her gaze glanced over, expression rather surprised and also embarrassed from the awkwardness of the situation. She heard Sora mutter something from behind and Kairi hiss something under her breath to him. Her face burned red at the fact Sora had probably made a smart comment about her and Riku, and she sped her pace, making her once again the leader of the group.

_Shit, shit, shit. That did NOT just happen._ She repeated over and over again in her head. _I did _not_ just stare at Riku, and I did _not_ just make Riku's own best friend think that something between us. _

'_How can you even think of loving someone like that?_' The question nudged her as she finally was able to get previous thoughts out of her head. _Because, I've only hurt others._ She replied to herself, _Because I understand that it's not easy. I've always drifted in darkness and light despite what the Shadow Alliance thought. I sit in the shadows but I see light. It doesn't burn me—I do not fear it. I merely do not capture it for I have more ease in darkness._

"We're both lost in the gray of this war." She muttered beneath her breath, "And we always will be." She heard the ill-tempered Nobody swear beneath his breath. And so was Roxas. He used to be of Organization XIII, after all, and then wished to seek Sora, his other, and reverted to light. But, as Zierra knew too well by now, one could not just switch back and forth. The balance did not tolerate such rash movements and only those with a strong heart could successfully make it. But, it seemed, that if your heart was too strong, you would merely never go back onto a side. Lost drifting somewhere between night and day… Never sure if it's a dawn or dusk. Just…lost.

**At The 'Dark Domicile'**

"Do you honestly trust _them_, new Superior?"

"Yes, for the final time, Corien, yes. Cierus' cronies are perfectly able to eradicate an irksome pest such as Zierra." Corien rolled her eyes and wandered off, knowing a lost cause when seeing one. Heartlin, who had remained in the shadowed corner with her arms crossed shook her naturally spiked, blood-red hair ruefully.

"You underestimate her, dear Superior. Takanna speaks ill of her. Unless you are suggesting that we have some secret weapon we are all unaware of." All the Sorceresses turned their heads from the enigmatic Heartlin to the newly elected Superior. The blond scowled at the redhead.

"Silence, Heartlin. I am beginning to think you have some information YOU are not letting us in on. You were closest to the traitor—you should have some information, shan't you?"

Heads turned back to Heartlin who had a history of cheeky remarks. She merely shrugged. "I am beginning to sense a hint of fear from you, Superior. Scared of your successor?" She leered.

"Wha—what? How do I relegate to be fearful of a traitor?" Stuttered the Superior, caught off guard by the accusation.

Heartlin's smirk widened into a white crescent in the shadows. "First off, you never speak her name—Zierra, Superior. Unless you are suggesting she is so far beneath you that she doesn't even receive this honor which would indicate you are even stronger then she—which would be quite difficult to accomplish without some evident aura of power constantly ignited." There was much nodding amongst the Sorceresses, as the Superior flushed a dull red but acted bored and worriless at Heartlin's statements, "And you never have seen how Zierra works. Therein lies her greatest strength—adaptability. She can think of a counterattack to every move or how to foresee any that are unstoppable. The only way one could hope to beat her from how critically she analyzes her opponents is go into battle with no plan and be completely unpredictable. But then, Zierra is also at her best element—instinctual fighting. Going on sheer impulse and fueled by the adrenaline of battle—even Ryleik admitted there is likely to be someone to rival her there ever."

"See?" Leered the Superior childishly, "You do know much about her. Perhaps instead of planning against her we should analyze her using your knowledge of her."

Heartlin raised an eyebrow, "If I thought anything would help, I would've spoken. Knowing what I have even told you is pointless. Put bluntly—we're screwed either way. She made it so she's indescribable. The only way could've prevented this was by foreseeing it and we didn't. So now we're going to have to face the storm of fire we've ignited."

"You act so casual when saying this," Observed Fariska, rust eyes glinting with interest, as if trying to claw her way into Heartlin's thoughts, "Of us all, should you not be filled with the most disappointment and remorse of losing someone so dear? Should you not be angered somewhat that you did not foresee it?"

For the first time in a while, Heartlin was momentarily speechless. Everyone waited, tension high. "Tsh." She looked up at them all, murky black eyes surveying them, "Why burden everyone else with personal pains, Fariska? Either way, whatever she does, whatever she tries to do, she cannot change it." Fariska raised an eyebrow while most of everyone else listened intently, "She is of darkness. Sooner or later, she will miss it's depths, and she will come back to it. She may not admit it, her views may be different, but, deep in her heart, she will always be of darkness."

Fariska chuckled. "Ah, I almost always forget." Everyone looked at her as if she were mad, "You didn't know what Ryleik said—what she knew. Why Zierra's power comes from." There was absolute silence and by the end of it, Heartlin felt something she hadn't felt in a good long time.

Fear.


	8. Chapter 7: Zierra's Worst Fears

**Before Ya Read Note:** Oh. Meh. GOD. This took FOREVER to write. So sorry for the wait. But, than again, it turns out being a whole TWENTY PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD. So, any readers? You got your work cut out for ya. XD Not that it's not worth the read. Not only do you see Zierra yell at Naminé and Kairi, but--and finally--we get some Riku moments that, honestly, would make good oneshots if I could ever make a plot that isn't insanely long. Ah well. One can only dream. And--finally, FINALLY!--we get into the REAL plot! The one that I made up April 2006. XD

Anywho, enjoy, hope you like it and try to overlook any grammar mistakes. / It took me long enough to get it out. I decided not to screw around and try to make it perfect. I'll do that later when some of my muse returns.

Edit: Wow. FanFiction messed up this one sentences which REALLY irked me. So, I edited that certain part just for you all. ;) I'm having a perfectionist day, today. Don't bother wasting your breath. ;)

Edit - 3/1/07 - Fixed any mistakes. They were REALLY annoying me. . Chapt. 8 is coming soon!

Chapter 7: Zierra's Worse Fears

**In the 'Three Test Courses', Mid-Section of the Woods of Woe**

Zierra and paranoia did not mix. One had to give and unfortunately for the dark-haired teen, it was often her. Although her nerves now seemed controlled after Grass-Field, it was the exact opposite. The fact that Roxas and Naminé knew something she didn't only fueled the ready-to-vomit feeling in her gut. Zierra was used to knowing things—she had always detested secrets. If there was something you felt shamed of, you might as well tell her because she'd be able to fix it. And if it couldn't be fixed, Zierra liked knowing challenges ahead of times. Although, spur-of-the-moment thinking was a strength for her, she liked to avoid it. If no one knew of her strengths, then they wouldn't overestimate her and make the fight challenging her.

As Heartlin had once put it, '_You're too complex for your own_ _good_', at which Zierra had stopped to think about. Was she too complex? No, she wasn't. If it weren't for this, she would've been off somewhere else, living a normal life. Easy prey. She never liked being the hunted—she was always better as the hunter.

"What's so hard about Blooming-Winter anyways?" Asked Naminé; wearily. From the tone, Zierra had to hazard a guess that she was growing tired. Keeping herself visible for this long must've deteriorated her energy not to mention having to deal with the hallucinations.

"Perhaps it would be best if you and Roxas merely reconnected with your Others." She thought/suggested. There was now only four footsteps on the dirt road. Naminé's question still lingered in the air.

"What _is_ so hard about Blooming-Winter anyways?" Continued Kairi; innocently curious. The taller girl shrugged, the answer was simple in theory but difficult to perform.

"Blooming-Winter has many factors that make it so deadly. The first, and the one often forgotten, is its perfect beauty. Many people die there just staring at the trees with the white flakes fluttering upon them. It's truly an awe-inspiring sight, but don't lose yourself in its splendor—there is also a drug laced amongst it to maximize this effect. However, for whatever reason, rarely does it work. The other part is that the ground is often littered with snow; therefore the landscape is often disguised under snow. A ditch could be a hole; you wouldn't realize it until it's too late. The other thing is that it's a bit cold. This normally wouldn't be a big deal, but since you all grew up on a tropical island, it may be unpleasantly cold to you. But, please don't litter your thoughts of how cold it is, because then you will lose alertness and from then on, you'll be…well…screwed."

She felt all eyes on her, but since this would often happen in the Dark Domicile and amongst the other Sorceresses; she was quite used to it.

"Only three things?" Asked Riku, "I would've thought there'd be a main challenge. Or is the journey from the other courses usually enough to tire you out and just make you completely shut down in the next course?"

"You don't realize it, but if you had gone through the Desert-Canyon, you'd be dehydrated and ready to collapse if you somehow got to the Grass-field. In this one, you'd be paranoid and expect you'd have to do something. So, by the time you'd get into Blooming-Winter, you'd be exhausted, paranoid, and probably close to dying of insanity. In there, the beauty would soothe you so much; you'd never want to leave. If you somehow were able to tear yourself from it, chances are in your drowsy and ditzy state, you'd be unaware of the holes that are indistinguishable unless you know the course or have an extremely sharp mind."

"So, we're going to be together," Completed Sora, a bit scathingly, who Zierra guessed hadn't even been listening most of the time "_Great._"

"Ya know, for being on the good side, Sora, you're pretty good at trying to be offensive," Replied Zierra silkily, "And I say trying, because I've heard crueler things from people's grandmothers."

Sora scowled while Kairi looked at her thoughtfully. "People's grandmothers? What about yours?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," Echoed Sora, the fury before now gone and replaced with curiosity, "What about your family? Aren't they worried for you?" Zierra realized that the little outburst must've been from Roxas. Either way, she cursed in her head. She didn't want to talk about family. Not at all. The plain truth was…she didn't have much to say. Sorceresses were supposed to know their lives before reinvention, or so she was told, but it was like watching a movie rather then memory. They saw themselves, as if their real selves were never there, doing things but they couldn't remember actually doing them or what it was like performing the action. Zierra called them lucky. She couldn't even remember who she was or who her family was before reinvention. It was all just a big blank.

"I…I don't know." She finally stuttered. Her eyes were transfixed on the ground and her voice was little more then a whisper. "I'm supposed to be able to remember my life before reinvention…but there is nothing to remember before it. I don't know my real name, or relatives and family. I don't remember what I did before or how I became a Sorceress. It's all…just nothing." She sighed, and then continued, "I'd like to know, but a part of me wonders whether it would be painful to know. I'm sure I've hurt others by disappearing and would be able to guess on what their reactions were. For now, I'm just Zierra. All I've ever known is being a Sorceress and now this. I don't know what my grandmother ever thought or said or if she's even dead." There was a painful silence, as if everyone was trying to think of something to say but couldn't or weren't brave enough to voice it aloud.

"Yeah, I suppose it is sad," She answered to no question, "But, there's no point on dwelling on what could've been or should've been. C'mon, let's get through the last Course. Then we'll be out of this danger zone for good and I'll tell you all the stories you want." She grinned to herself at the idea of seeing herself as a storyteller and that seemed to lighten the mood.

Even so, despite her enlightened mood, it only seemed to have darkened everyone else's. Zierra felt awkward at this thought. She wasn't used to people…caring for her. Honest-to-God, _caring_ about _her_. Although the Sorceresses were as close as sisters, they were also as competitive as opposing rivals. To be quite blunt, there was more hating then caring there. Love was out of the equation completely. Being around those of light—where there were big, puffy, pink hearts and frilly flowers all around—was the exact opposite. Simplicity. That was what it had. That was what Zierra lacked. She detested it. Nothing was easy. Anything could be drawled out to be complex. Complexity was simplicity for her.

One can imagine just from this how intricately multifarious her world was.

As the quartet neared the boundary, everyone behind her paused. She turned around, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" She questioned.

"Don't we have to do something?" Asked Sora. Zierra blinked.

"Noo… What made you think that?" She decided to remain calm since Sora probably hadn't heard her earlier explanation since Roxas had taken over him.

"Well…it's just that everything else you made was so…" Kairi trailed off, apparently lost for words. Zierra silently sighed to herself realizing that Kairi hadn't listened either.

"Unnecessarily intricate and deadly." Finished Riku, not slightly abashed whatsoever.

Zierra shook her head. "Sometimes, the most complex thing is simplicity." She replied, the words _déjà vu_ in her head. "Besides, that was part of the design plan. Since the last one was so hard, you begin to wonder whether or not that you didn't do enough on this Course which will lead you to fatality on the next one."

Now it was Sora's turn to blink.

"So, even when you're being simple, you're really not?" Asked Kairi.

"Something of that sort," Replied Zierra, not quite sure what the redhead was trying to inquire since 'being simple, but really not' would make any grammar-specialist faint.

Kairi beamed while Zierra muttered to herself, "I think," And stepped forth into the snow.

The sensation is like the one you experience when it's a hot day, you just got out of a Sports camp or some recreational activity. You're sweating madly and feel more of like a waterfall then a human being. Naturally, you get an Icee or slushie. It's that split second when the crushed-ice hits your parched mouth. Your gut clenches, and you feel the heated, tight muscles in your brain numb over in the icy blithe. She smiled to herself. She may not have known her past, but she already knew that she had come from some wintry place—or a place that had winter at least.

Sora, after seeing Riku start treading through the pale flakes, jumped in eagerly. He gave a startled yell and leapt back, shivering. The dark-haired looked back to see some mush on his bare legs. She barely managed to choke back a laugh before falling onto a heavenly soft snow drift and rolling in hysterical laughter.

"Hey!" He admonished defensively, "It's not that funny!" However, his words were faint as her laughter was bellowing. Finally, in a last rather childish defiance, he scooped a large handful of snow, balled it up, and as if it were some classic cartoon, threw it at her. The snowball hit Zierra right in the gut. The second she even saw it coming, however, she dug her heels into the snow and kicked it up, completely drowning Sora in an icy chamber, who now looked quite like a snowman. Now Kairi joined Zierra's laughter while Riku merely shook his head at the children he was forced to accompany. However, it seemed as he hadn't been paying attention, Sora's snowball that was aimed for Zierra, somehow hit his friend. The teen, who hadn't really wanted a face full of snow, wiped it off gingerly and eyed Sora, ice-blue eyes glittering with malice. Sora, who apparently was having too much fun laughing, never saw the huge pile of snow coming at him and after that decided he didn't want to be made into a human snowman for the third time.

As they made way in a single line, Sora's chattering teeth finally became unbearable. Zierra, in the most casual manner possible, snapped her fingers and the brunette's outfit turned from short-sleeves and shorts to dark-gray sweatpants and a navy-blue hoody. Kairi gasped while Riku merely looked impressed.

The dark-haired girl disregarded this, turning to resume walking… Then—feeling rather generous—spared Kairi a moment of her time and snapped her fingers for her as well. Just as Sora had, Kairi's outfit magically transformed into a more suitable one, although hers being more feminine of course. She now sported a pink parka with a storm-gray hood. For pants, she had a rather bloated looking pair that appeared more of like snow-pants if anything, and were a shade darker then the snow.

"I'm fine," Said Riku before Zierra could as much as look at him. Considering the fact that he wore jeans and short-sleeves just as she did and she was warm, the ex-Sorceress hadn't really thought he'd want one anyways. Besides, Zierra hoped that he was mature enough to survive for a half-an-hour being a bit cold.

"Any other requests?" She asked sarcastically.

"Actually, it'd be kind of nice to have some hot chocolate right now…" Mused Sora, rather to annoy her then a real plead. She shot him a nasty look and turned sharply and continued. And somehow over the shifting snow she heard the brunette mutter: "But I really want hot chocolate…" There was a yelp from him as someone elbowed him to shut it.

As promised, Zierra lead them around obstacles she remembered making and scheming. Now the creator was forced to outwit her creation. How ironically cruel and coincidental life could be.

"See? This is the last Course and we'll be out of here." Said Kairi cheerily. "You had nothing to worry about!" She said happily. She took in another breath but seemed to silence herself. Zierra had a sinking suspicion it had been Riku who had shushed her after seeing her reaction of flinching at her words.

She did not like being told she was wrong and the subject itself was tender to begin with.

" 'Thou who'st laughs loudest laughs their last.' " She quoted from Ryleik. Kairi—as Zierra could easily picture in her head—cocked her head like a stupid dog.

"It basically means don't jinx it, Kairi." Supplied Riku, the only one who seemed to have enough of a brain to figure it out.

"How does laughing and jinxing something relate?" Asked Sora, dumbfounded.

Zierra, although still walking, looked towards the sky. "Dear God, how did this _dumbass_ ever save the world _twice_?" She muttered. Her words were covered by Riku's:

"Sora, didn't you ever _learn_ something called _metaphors_? You know, fifth grade?"

She heard Sora mumble something.

"Sora, I wasn't in your grade. How am I supposed to know whatever happened?"

There was another mutter.

"I don't care if you were depressed because you lost your "blankie"…." Now his words were muffled for Zierra had fell face down in the snow, once again laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" The brunette shouted defiantly again. By now Kairi was now doubled over with laughter as even Riku couldn't resist a grin to himself.

"You know, Sora, you're right. It's downright pathetically _hilarious._" Zierra just managed to choke out, "No wonder Heartlin broke out into spontaneous laughter….she was in head of Destiny Islands back then! All she managed to say was 'blankie' before erupting into laughter!" Sora, by now, looked quite a bit like a maroon apple in the face.

"At least I have a childhood you—you—" He seemed to have lost the will to continue with whatever the insult he had began to say to her. In seconds, Zierra had stood, eyes narrowed upon him with utmost malice. Kairi, who stood between the two paled, her eyes widening like a frightened rabbit.

"Go on," She challenged, "I _dare_ you to, wet-dreamer." This seemed to have been the last straw with Sora.

"You—you emo freak!" He finally shouted. Instead of a tense silence that Sora had apparently been expecting she merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what are you if I am emo? A wuss? A chicken? A baby? Who wost wis wittle 'blankie' so whe couldn't pay attention in cwass?" She said in a mock-baby voice, "Go suck your thumb in the corner, then. These are big leagues now. They aren't gonna give a damn if you say 'You're mean!' They'd laugh at your smoldering embers." Her eyes narrowed, "And if you do want to insult them, show them that God gave you a brain. If he did, that is."

As she walked, Sora scowled, "Then what _should_ I say if I'm so stupid?"

"Use it to your advantage. Like 'You guys are so weak, you couldn't even beat me from saving the world twice'. Duh."

She didn't even have to look to know the brunette was red and smoldering. Not that she cared.

"Ok, you two. How about we save bickering for when we're not in danger?" Said Riku, in an attempt to soothe the two from yelling at the two even more.

"Don't look at me," Sung Zierra, "I didn't start it."

"True," Admitted Riku, "But you did go along with it."

"Oh burn!" Muttered Sora. He yelped as either Kairi elbowed him or Riku stepped on his foot to indicate that it was immature.

Zierra still felt rather flustered with or without Sora's comment. "I'm the defensive, dark person in the group. Of course I'm not going to take some insult. Either way, blankie-boy went along with it, too."

Just as Zierra had hoped, Sora jumped in.

"_What_ did you call me?!"

"Are you going deaf now, too?" Sneered Zierra.

Riku inhaled to try to sort it out again.

"Don't bother," Sighed Kairi, "They say that the one you hate the most is the one you love…"

Both of the two were too stunned to speak and both Riku and Kairi laughed.

"That—that was just plain _cruel_, Kairi." Finally stuttered Zierra, showing off her acting as her next words were hard not to laugh at with the mere thought in mind, "Either way, since Sora 'loves' me so much, then shouldn't you be green with envy?"

She and Riku got their share of laughter as Kairi's face went into a shade just a bit lighter then her hair.

"I think you should've said: 'Don't bother. She has a comeback for everything.'" Laughed Riku. Zierra found herself turn slightly red but laughed along nonetheless.

"That's no fair," Muttered Sora finally, like a child upset over some decision where they got the worse end of the bargain, "Both of you are smarter and older then us."

Zierra rolled her eyes. "I am not older then you, stupid. I'm fifteen, too. Just because I'm not a little shrimp like you and smarter—although that's not so hard—doesn't mean I have to be sixteen or older."

"Yeah, Sora. Just because you're immature doesn't mean others have to act five years younger then their age." The silver-haired and dark-haired laughed even more.

"Oh, that was so harsh yet so true! Five years younger!" Sniggered Zierra, now walking. Abruptly, she felt a light brush against her cheek. She opened her electric gaze to realize that they were approaching the cherry trees of the Course. She smiled as she caught a delicate blooming flower.

"How pretty," Commented Kairi as she looked over Zierra's shoulder at the flower.

"Isn't it? It's so peaceful…pure and innocent." She looked up as the soft, pastel pink blinded with the blinding white—balancing the other. In the background, the dark bark of the knobbed, twisted branches looked almost as if they had struggled to reach the point where they could produce something so beauty. _"With strife comes life."_ She remembered vaguely someone saying… Wait, hadn't that 'someone' been her? That was what she had said while Heartlin couldn't identify why this place seemed so….pure yet angst-ridden.

xxxxxxxxxxx

(Flashback-)

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"_Purity is the child of mayhem and chaos." _

_Heartlin had shook her head. "It makes no logical sense, but the sad part is, I cannot think of any examples that do not follow that theory." The eleven-yr-old Zierra had smirked, a smart-alleck expression on her face. _

"_Told ya so!" She shouted. Heartlin laughed and Zierra's expression melted into a pout._

"_You're so immature, Zierra, that even when you win, you still lose." _

_Zierra, who hadn't understood the concept of what was immature and how that related to losing, had only stood, dumbfounded, as the redhead continued to laugh to herself. Even so, in the end, the two somehow ended up laughing with each other and at each other. When in doubt, when everything was insane, they could both find the time to laugh, be stupid, and have fun._

_xxxxxxxx_

(Reality-)

xxxxxxxxx

Why on earth had she thought someone else had said that? Was she distancing herself from darkness? She scolded herself for thinking such a thing. No…she couldn't she? No. Her heart loved darkness, it praised their shadows. She refused—absolutely denied—that there was any possibility she could ever become light-scum.

"Zierra, can we stop for a bit?" Asked Kairi as she continued to gaze at the flowers, clearly marveled by their beauty.

"Why?" She frowned, "We should get through this course before anyone gets hurt." She should've seen what was coming, but still pre-occupied in her thoughts of what battles raged in her heart, her mind was not quite so sharp.

"Hurt? How on earth could someone ever get hurt from this place? Everything's so harmless…" She took a step off the trail. However, Zierra wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the yells of Sora and Riku:

"KAIRI, NO!"

Too late.

The snow rippled beneath the hypnotized Princess as she took another step and gave way as Zierra had planned long ago. As the white snowdrift fell away, it showed that the only true ground was on the narrow path they took and tall, spike-like plateaus of the area just a few inches over each tree's roots. The rest was empty space, and from the sheer height of the fall would be fatal to anyone. Pure instincts took over for Zierra's conscious mind was too lethargic to think.

She turned on the spot and summoned what seemed to be a large amount of black magic but was actually a small portion of her power. The black glob sped faster then the falling snow and Kairi, leaping from shadow to shadow, and then solidized ((Author's Note: Yes, solidized. FUCK the stupid dictionary, it's a word to me. It basically means materialized but solidized is more fun to say and more practical, don't 'cha think? Well, I do so that's tough for you. ;) On with the show)) beneath her like a cushion. With a quick, upward flick motion of her wrist, the shadow sped up with Kairi still on top of it and deposited her into Sora's arms. She was clearly unconscious but lo and behold, Sora had to make a big deal out of it.

"ZIERRA! WHAT HAPPENED?!" He yelled immediately. The dark-haired girl merely shrugged.

"The flowers have the effect on all humans but it's strongest on females. It—"

"Not _that_" Snapped Sora, "Is she hurt or something?"

Zierra grumbled to herself, "Well, don't blame me for not knowing that 'What happened' means if someone's hurt or not…"

"IS KAIRI DEAD OR NOT?!" Roared Sora. Zierra's eyes flashed dangerously and the flower's drug made her mood only more flammable.

"SHE FRIGGIN FINE, YOU TEDDY-BEAR COLLECTING RETARD!" She screamed, just as loud as Sora if not louder, "IF SHE WAS DEAD OR DYING, DON'T YOU THINK I'D BE DOING SOMETHING?"

Sora pursed his lips, clearly trying to resist yelling back at her. However, Riku interrupted before they could lash at each other again.  
"Why's she unconscious then?" Zierra flicked back a lock of hair before meeting Riku's gaze, clearly still shifty.

"She's a Princess of Heart so her heart is completely pure. The only magic that could possibly have been powerful enough to reach her and save her could've been lethal if I'd made it a higher voltage of darkness. But, she's fine. Just knocked out with the contact of such dark, strong magic." She explained, her mood relaxing as Riku seemed to intake the information easily. For whatever reason, whenever people understood what she was talking about, she felt as if she couldn't be annoyed for they'd have to be semi-intelligent. Either that or just looking into Riku's sincere gaze was enough to cool down her fiery resentment.

"I'm sorry, Zierra." Spoke up Sora, suddenly. Although his sapphire gaze did not meet hers, Zierra could barely suppress a loud 'Awww' at the fact that he was staring intently at the unconscious redhead. "It's just that…I guess I was just scared. I should really be thankful to you that you saved Kairi. So…thanks."

She was thrown into shock like all of the air had been knocked out of her. She had just made perhaps one of the most light-hearted, innocent, carefree guys in the entire universe thank her…for something she did through an act of kindness. The world was going insane. But, she too realized that it had been a good deed….the thought that she was becoming close to light hit her again like a tsunami. No. She refused. She was _not_ becoming weak. No way, no how.

"Don't get used to it," She finally replied, turning as she did and tossing back her hair again. "I'm still not some little goody-goody, puffy hearts and lacey, pink doilies all around." And with that, she trudged on, two complete black pits on either side of the trail.

"Err…what _is_ a doily?" Asked Riku as they continued walking after a few seconds. It was an innocent enough question, since Zierra would hope Riku wouldn't know what one was. Before Zierra could reply, someone else had…

"A doily is those lace-napkin placemats that seniors like to put everywhere." Zierra froze; turned around, look at Sora who had a very calm expression on his face, as though everyone should know what a doily was.

"How did you--?" Zierra, thinking better of it, closed her mouth, and turned around and continued walking. "I don't think I want to know."

"What?" Asked Sora, confused.

She heard Riku's amused response: "Sora, of all moments, that was the one you should've to play dumb at."

"What?!" Shouted Sora again, Kairi still in his arms, "Is there something wrong with learning things from your grandma?"

"Sora…only you. Only you." Half-laughed Riku, although a bit of disturbance did not quite completely avoid his voice.

After finally getting out of Blooming Winter, they were faced with an open stretch of road and a natural-looking meadow with actual trees growing in it. At the perimeters of the meadow's side there was a rough, American-looking forest, instead of the thick-knobbed mess that appeared out of a Rain Forest crossed with a swamp-marsh of the Woods of Woe.

"Where are we now?" Inquired Riku, clearly aware that they probably weren't where they should've been had the Three Test Courses not be deployed.

"The reward of passing the Three Test Courses…it's optional to give and it's only used if they don't want the people crossing through the Courses to die." She took a tentative step forward. "God, why are they doing this? It makes no sense. There's no _reason_ for this randomness. They could kill us if they wanted. If they wanted to capture us they would've made this place an illusion and set a trap." She tapped her foot on the earthy path, as if to prove her point. "But, this is real. This isn't an illusion. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" She screamed, clearly on the verge of insanity.

"Maybe they did it just to screw with your head and annoy the living shit out of you." Half-guessed, half-observed Riku.

"Yeah; 'cause if they are, it sure is working." Finished Sora.

"Shut the hell up." She growled at Sora, clearly not in the mood for his lip.

Zierra looked out across the field, eyes nearly on the verge of tears from pure frustration. What. The. FUCK. Were they thinking?!

There was a sudden, sickening moan. She turned around, to see Kairi finally emerging from her sleep, her eyes slowly opening, as if extremely weak. She put her hand to her head.

"Uhh…Sora?" She said, as the first figure she saw was the teen holding her, "What happened? And why…do I feel so sore? Where are we?"

"You were knocked unconscious when Zierra saved you, I guess you feel sore from a side-effect and…we're at the end of the Three Test Courses." Filled in Sora.

Zierra barely heard it as she had turned back to staring at the field.

"So what do we do now? Just keep on walking and pray that they don't kill us?" Zierra nearly jumped out of her skin as Riku's smooth voice came from aside of her. He must have moved next to Sora as Kairi awoken and then walked over to her and his footsteps silenced by Kairi's talking. It was still unnerving of his silent approach—her heartbeat that she could feel pounding was proof of that.

"Suppose that's all we can do. Although, since Sleeping Beauty has woken up, it'll be harder with a straggler."

"She has a keyblade." Defended Riku, although it was more of a reminder then an offended remark. "Besides, Sora will do anything he can to save Kairi." Zierra smiled as he said it. So true it was.

"Whatever the Shadow Alliance is planning…they won't attack underestimating. They'll overestimate just to give you all a good first impression. It might be Sora or Kairi's last." She replied, as Sora and Kairi continued talking things that Zierra could less of.

Riku seemed stricken at the idea that his two best friends were that threatened. "Well, if they really wanted to kill us, they would've already, right?"

Zierra shrugged, although feeling a bit bad since she could tell Riku had wanted comfort in his observation. "Not exactly. They could've just not wanted all of us dead…. But, I'm sure they want to keep another alive since they could've saved one of us easily, but two…perhaps not." She added, realizing that it sounded quite threatening.

"Hmm…" Droned Riku, absorbing the information. "You really know your stuff, huh?"

Zierra, once again, was thankful for the fact of her long hair overshadowed the sides of her face or perhaps the silver-haired teen would've noticed her severe blush.

"Not that that's a bad thing," He amended himself, "It's just nice to have someone on the same level of intellect, or perhaps higher, then me."

She let her tongue run. "Oh, quit being so modest. You're plenty smart. I mean, out of both of us, you've got it better."

The dark-haired girl could mentally picture Riku as he turned to her, eyebrow raised with a quizzical, confused, yet somehow sincere expression. "How so?"

She turned to face him, met by the exact description she had described to herself. _Damn, I'm good._ She chortled silently. "You've got a family that loves you, a home you always can go to as long as you can find it. You're strong, independent, smart, and have loyal friends." She looked back over the field, not so much as comparing him to it, but rather to say she had faced him to show how sincere she was being, "I'm nowhere close to all of that." She concluded.

"Be careful what you wish for. You might just get it." He reminded her amused, "Either way, with the good comes the bad. But, I'm sure you know that by now, don't you?"

Zierra had been ready for the long speech on how although you had people to love for you, whenever you were endangered or hurt yourself, it was like hurting others. Instead, she was rather surprised that he was basically telling her that he was going to skip the speech. Not that Zierra wasn't thankful. It was just a thing that very few were clever enough to do. Or lazy enough. Zierra hoped it was the first one.

"Zierra?" Asked a certain redhead. The ex-Sorceress couldn't help but feel slightly gypped. Sora and Kairi could have all the time in the world to talk but had to limit her conversation with Riku. Even so, she turned around.

"Yes, Sleeping Beauty?" She masked her slight anger by dripping her tone in curt sarcasm.

Kairi's face looked inflamed, "Um…well, er, yeah," Zierra had to raise an eyebrow, at which Kairi finally managed to spit it out, "Well…what are we doing now?"

"Talking." Replied Zierra, although understanding completely that Kairi wanted to know what they were to do.

"Well, I know that," She snapped, "I mean, what are we _going_ to do?"

"_Excusez moi, mademoiselle_," Replied Zierra in fluent, basic French. At the sight of Sora and Kairi's bugled eyes, she decided to be a bit merciful, "'What we're doing' and 'what we _are_ to do' are two different concepts. Am I to read your mind to make out your cryptic requests?"

The English part didn't even seem to touch planets on either of the two. "What's a mu-wah?" Asked Sora, stupidly. Riku, who had apparently been trying very difficultly not to laugh, cracked up on the spot.

"What?!" Shouted Sora, cheeks just as red as Kairi's before, "So I didn't take Japanese like you did, Riku!"

This only pushed the silver-haired teen deeper into amusement. Even Zierra could only stand there; her smirk wicked and curled in humor.

"You _baka_," Laughed Riku, "That was French."

"Ooh!" Squealed Kairi, "I know what '_baka_' means and…hey! Wait a minute! Sora's not an idiot!"

That was the last straw for Zierra. She kneeled over in laughter.

"Then what is a mu-wah?" Asked Sora, stubbornly and still not understanding how stupid his question and obliviousness was.

Between outbursts of laughter, Zierra finally managed to choke out, "_Moi_ means me or I in French, _baka_."

"Ok then," Said Sora, now turning to Kairi since Riku and Zierra were still laughing. "What does bak-kuh mean?"

"Idiot." Stammered Riku before Kairi could reply.

"Why am I an idiot for asking?" Snapped Sora.

"No!" Intervened Kairi, shaking her head "_Baka _means idiot."

Sora slapped his forehead while Kairi could only stare as the two taller members of the group laughed.

"Ok, that's enough. You two can stop laughing now." Pleaded Kairi, looking between the two desperate, "It wasn't _that_ funny."

"Yeah! Seriously!" Added Sora, clearly annoyed.

After a few last shuddering breaths to settle their breathing, they did stop. But amusement was still animate in their eyes.

"Ok, so what are we _going_ to do?" Asked Kairi again, slowly this time perhaps as a precaution.

"Yeah, I thought you said that it could perhaps be a bit more dangerous since their past actions are random but are probably plotted to lead to a certain conclusion?" Added Riku. Sora and Kairi, lost once again, stood there as Zierra raised an eyebrow.

"Did I say that?" She clarified, never recalling that particular word choice of the situation.

"It doesn't take a genius to read between the lines." Shrugged Riku.

"Can you two speak in _English_?" Asked Sora, annoyed. Zierra ignored him.

"Well…it is true. But, what choice is there?" She countered, "If you can't see the pattern, then you just have to be able to know your own limitations and think of possible situations where weaknesses could be exploited. If there are no instances with the series of events they are showing right now, is there something to fear?" Kairi yawned, clearly not paying attention. Sora looked skywards, stretching.

"Hmm," Considered Riku, "Then the fact that you were stressing earlier is just because you like to know everything?"

Zierra smirked, "Or I just don't like losing."

Before Riku could so much as reply, Sora cut across him. "You've lost before?" He taunted.

"No, or else I'd be dead, retard." She replied silkily as she continued on the road, "And I don't know about you, but I enjoy living."

xxxxxxxx

(Kairi - )

xxxxxxxx

They had been forced to split up. The group decided to branch off coed style, so Sora, Riku and Roxas one way, while there was Kairi, Naminé, and Zierra on the other. The roads met up later but Zierra wanted to them to go down the two paths for a reason. On both paths there were two prizes. One, in the middle of the path and furthest away from the other path, was a blooming fruit tree. On the other side of the lane would be a magically refilling picnic aside of a waterfall of magical water that would transform into whatever the drinker wished it to be the second it touched their lips. However, Kairi could've cared less if it were to meet little leprechauns who would give them gold, just as long as Zierra wouldn't have any confrontations with the person she determined to hate—Sora—and perhaps even his Nobody who seemed determined to get back at her.

The redhead was just beginning to understand the other reason Zierra might've preferred not to reveal herself to them before. Because she was quick to make enemies and too many would gang up on her and possibly assassinate her. It hurt Kairi's head to unravel the dark-haired girl's mysteries.

"Hmm," Mused Zierra suddenly, "Interesting…very…no?…interesting…"

Kairi and Naminé turned around to see that Zierra was playing with a deck of cards and some magic. A plate of black, solid mist served as a pedestal for the deck as she picked off certain cards from different parts of the deck using a black, partially-transparent hand made of magic.

"What," Began Kairi slowly, eyeing her oddly, "_are_, you, doing?"

"Ditto," Added Naminé.

"Magical tarot cards," Replied Zierra without her magic wavering, "Hmm…peculiar…at a waning crescent, too…" She commented on a card.

"Why—" Began Naminé, who then froze in mid-sentence, "We probably don't even _want_ to know, do we?"

"What?" Snapped Zierra, "It's merely a possible insight into the future."

"Ya right," Dismissed Kairi, "Those things don't _really_ work."

"Perhaps normal tarot cards," Admitted Zierra, "But not magical ones. Mind you, though, it's a mere _possibility_, not written in stone. Nothing in the universe is truly written in stone, only in the fabric of time."

"So why don't we just read that then?" Asked Kairi, curiosity brewing as she tried to make sense of Zierra's statement.

"Read what?" Clarified Zierra, thrown off by specifics of 'this' and 'that'.

"Why don't we just read that 'fabric of time' thingy?"

Naminé gave a sigh to Kairi. What was so far-fetched with her idea?

"It's a metaphor, numbskull." Said Zierra curtly. Kairi felt her face flush, "It means the future is never written in anything physical, that we can read and cannot be altered. But in the fabric of time?—it's always shifting and shaping. And, if you knew your future and didn't like it, you'd change it wouldn't you?"

"Yeah…" Trailed off Kairi, "What does that--?"

"Ah!" Cut off Zierra, "That's exactly my point. If you knew your future and didn't like it, then you'd change it but because you'd change it you'd get a different fate which was the one you actually had all along."

Kairi blinked. "What?"

"In other words, whatever you're supposed to know to get the future you're supposed to get, you either already know or will find out by the time you get there." Modified Naminé, giving Zierra a break.

"Crude," Commented Zierra, "but sufficient for such a complex answer."

They continued to walk. Whether it was because Zierra had or Naminé and Kairi were too cowardly to speak, only God knows, it was in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally they reached the site. However, it all passed in a blur to Kairi's brain. The beautiful, florescent clearing that seem taken out of a child's fantasy, hearts-and-hugs-all-around book. The liquid, just as Zierra had promised, was phenomenally delicious and the food was so superb, Kairi wanted to die eating it. However, she also felt quite compelled to go since tensions seemed to be building between Zierra and Naminé. The Nobody's refusal to answer Zierra's questions seemed to aggravate her to extravagant lengths. Such lengths where she'd be willing to 'accidentally' throw a plate at Naminé. Or, 'not see' her coming and just so happen to think that it would be a wonderful time to stretch her legs into the path Naminé walked. It was like being in the midst of a war between two immature children. Albeit, the two 'children' both being extremely powerful being who could kill her in an instant if either of them wished. Positive thoughts, Kairi told herself dryly, _reeeaaal_ positive.

"Please don't shout, Kairi. It's giving me a headache."

The redhead turned positively maroon.

"Wai—wha—I mean." She took a _very_ deep breath before continuing. "You mean you heard all of that?" She took it a step further, "YOU CAN READ OTHER PEOPLE'S MINDS?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T! WHAT THE—"

"KAIRI, SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I DECAPITATE YOUR HEAD!" Screamed back Zierra just as loudly, if not, more. Kairi blushed.

"Sorry."

"You should be." Snapped Zierra, "Honestly, did I _not_ just say I was getting a headache?"

"Sorry." Replied Kairi soberly again like a scolded puppy. Naminé merely shook her head from behind Kairi, finding her Other quite pathetic for simply not standing up for herself.

"Anyways," Continued Zierra after giving Naminé a death-glare, "I can't read minds, but I am certainly more sensitive to telepathic waves, therefore can often get the gist of the emotion or vague idea if it is strong enough. However, for you, I could even hear the very words." The teen rubbed her temples, clearly pained, "You have the slightest idea of how whiny your voice can sound after a while?"

"And you aren't upset?" Asked Kairi, surprised, now wondering if it had just been a plead instead of a remark to shut her up _and_ embarrass her.

"Well," Sneered Zierra, voice brimming with biting sarcasm, "Why don't you tell me? I only yelled at you to shut the hell up because of your damn whiny voice…do I _sound_ upset to you?"

"How about you stop being so…so…!"

"Yes?" Leered Zierra,"Is the good little girl going to let a bad word slip out?"

"You…meanie!" She finally spluttered, losing her train of thought as Zierra had mocked her. The dark-haired girl threw her head back in a mirthless laugh.

"How cute," Her grin was that of a mischievous kitten or perhaps a wicked wolf. "And to think I thought you would've sworn." She sighed, her theatrics impressive, "Ah well. Then again, the girlfriend of a complete wimp shouldn't have any backbone, should she?"

It took Kairi a while to connect the pieces to realize she was being insulted.

"Hey! Why do you always have to be so bitter?"

Zierra clasped her hands on the side of her face, her mouth agape as she gasped, "And she uses a term that is slightly sophisticated! Should I congratulate your mother on that the worthless thing she calls a daughter might actually have a brain?"

Tears stung Kairi's eyes now. She didn't even know where they had come from. Partly from frustration, a bit from just being stung. What had she done to deserve this?

"Aww. Look at that. The baby cries now."

"Zierra—lay off of it." Interrupted Naminé, a bit annoyed but mostly sympathetic.

She turned her attention to the blond. "You know what?" She snarled, "YOU lay off of EVERYTHING. Just shut your trap, mind your own business, or better yet, submit to darkness where you and the rest of the Nobodies belong."

It was official. Even if this were…err…that 'certain week'…Zierra would never have said something that sensitive. Naminé, however, remained perfectly calm (or so it seemed), as she placed a hand on her hip and stood up against the taller Zierra. However, Kairi caught a glint of a tear from Naminé and if Kairi could see it, no doubt Zierra had.

"Sit your blond-ass down." She commanded icily.

"No." Snapped Naminé, eyes determined and voice defiant.

Zierra's lips twisted into a sinister smirk. Kairi paled. _Oh no, what now?_, thought Kairi to herself.

When Zierra spoke, her voice was laced with magic. It seemed to be one beautiful, harmonic chord of all chords and was so beautiful that Kairi wished she would never cease talking. Anything that this glorious voice said had to be as pure as its own source.

"_Dear Naminé, you don't want to disagree with me, do you?_"

A lulled Nobody replied: "Of course not, Zierra." She sounded drugged and her eyes looked quite hazy. The teen's smirk turned wickeder.

"_No?_" Repeated Zierra. Naminé nodded. "_Then why don't you go sit down and stay quiet?_" Suggested the beautiful voice, its tone so sweet and seductive. Naminé sat down, looking content. Zierra turned to face Kairi.

"_Now, Kairi._"

"Yes?" Asked Kairi, eager to please the beautiful voice.

"_Why are you constantly narrating everything occurring in recent series of events?_"

The words that normally would've slightly puzzled Kairi slide through her mind easily and she found the answers easily as though the voice was guiding her. As though the world had never seemed so clear and vibrant.

"I don't know, Zierra," Replied Kairi drowsily, "I normally don't, but I've been feeling funny lately…"

The smirk finally turned sour as Zierra frowned.

"_How so? What do you mean by you've been feeling funny?_"

Kairi shrugged as the bliss of the voice maneuvering through her mind took over. "Lightheadedness, slight nausea, momentary lose of balance or center of gravity."

"Damn it." Swore Zierra, breaking the spell.

Naminé and Kairi felt as though had both awoken from a deep slumber, both stirring in such a manner.

"Zierra!" Scolded Naminé, "Don't use that dark magic on Kairi!"

"What I should've used it on was you to find out what you've been hiding," She snapped. Naminé silenced and fell into a defensive pose.

"I'm not going to use it now, dumbass."

"Will you stop cuss—"

"No, I won't. And I'm not going to use that magic on you because now you'll expect it."

"Well, at least don't use it on Kairi—"

"Naminé!" Shrieked Zierra out of pure frustration, "How about _you_ quit acting like you're in charge of me?! I am _far_ more powerful than you are! You're no longer some precious guest in my castle, nor am I a Sorceress. I know how to wield my power adequately enough, I believe, or else I would've not have succeeded in accumulating such power as well as the position." Naminé seemed a bit shamed now, as though realizing that she was in part responsible for Zierra's disgruntled behavior earlier. "Besides, how dumb do you take me for? Obviously I didn't use it on Kairi earlier to shut her up, now did I? I used it for YOU to shut up and used it on Kairi while I was at it. Now. If you're _quite_ finished pointing fingers, how about we move on? I'm already annoyed enough with you two. Honestly. I thought if I spent time with you guys I would calm down since Roxas and Sora know how to annoy the living daylights out of anyone. Hmm…Poor Riku." She reminisced as she strode off, as she did materializing an Organization cloak into her hand and whipping it on.

Kairi and Naminé looked at each other, quite shocked.

"I think Zierra knew she was going to be like this," Concluded Naminé quietly to Kairi as they both walked several paces slower than Zierra. "That's why she didn't choose better groupings. Because she could've have Sora or Roxas with her, and if one of us was with her along with Riku, she didn't want to explode in his face."

Kairi had nearly forgotten how Zierra liked Riku…in fact, it seemed quite impossible. How could Riku ever fall for such a vicious monster?

Naminé sighed, oblivious to Kairi's thoughts.

"I don't know why she's doing this, though. Riku and she would get along just fine—they just have to spend some time together and I'm sure he'd love her as much as she loves him."

Kairi was nearly speechless. Nearly being the keyword. "Are you mad? How could Riku EVER fall for that…that thing?" Whispered Kairi quickly and feverishly, "She's so evil and unpredictable! Riku's calm and reserved! Their personalities would completely clash!"

Naminé shrugged. "Just as Zierra has her violent side, so does Riku. Perhaps you've never seen it, but when he truly wants something with all of his heart, he'll do anything for it. That's all Zierra's doing. She just…has more abilities than others. So it seems as though she's more reckless when she's just using the best power for the job. In truth, she can be really calm and empathetic most of the time."

"She's mad," Moaned Kairi, not really engaging in the conversation due to the fact she didn't know what words such as 'empathetic' might mean.

"Perhaps," Admitted Naminé, "But I've secretly gone through her memories before." She paused, as though still stunned by it to this very day.

"And?"

"There's always," She turned to Kairi, "_Always_ sanity to _her_ chaos."

xxxxxxx

(Zierra - )

xxxxxxx

She knew she shouldn't have exploded. But it wasn't her fault. Damn paranoia. Damn it to billions of years in hell. Always screwing with her judgment. The idea, however, that Kairi was "feeling funny" did not comfort her either. Kairi had something to do with whatever the Shadow Alliance was planning. But why? How was Kairi of value? Not unless they wanted Sora. Her frown deepened. She thought the Shadow Alliance would've tried to eliminate her before trying anything. How would Sora lure herself? She would've save Sora if her own life depended on it…okay, maybe if her own life depended on it, but only because of that.

_They haven't figured out yet who I like, though…_ She thought, _Is it possible they think it's Sora?!_ That thought sent her into a rant to herself that shan't be said due to much profanity and explicit words and phrases and all that other 'good' stuff.

"Zierra…is it that bad that I feel funny?" Ask Kairi abruptly.

"Honestly, I do not know." Zierra could feel the atmosphere constrict, no doubt mostly from Naminé. She probably was beginning to realize that something was not right and they were all in some sort of danger. "However, I do not think it will be a threat since I can heal just as well as I can wield dark magic and can easily prevent any attacks."

Of course, that wasn't true, but they didn't need to know that. Just as she apparently did not need to know whatever Naminé was refusing to tell her. _Dammit, Zierra! Quit that childish nonsense!_ Snapped the mature side of her, who knew it was going to take every bit of skill she possessed to maneuver this group of all groups through what traps the Shadow Alliance might've laid.

_Make me! If I wanna be childish, than God dammit, I'm gonna be!_ Chided her immature side in the most taunting manner.

_You'd better at least be half-sane in front of Riku,_ Mimed her sanity, using her chaotic side's weakness against it, _You know he'd never love a monster like you._

_Oh, shut up with the psychotics shit. If you don't love me for the real me, then—_

_Both of you, SHUT THE FUCK UP! Before one of you ends up having whatever I find first jammed up your—_

_Ok!_ Yelled her mature side.

_No need to get so touchy…_ Admonished her immature side as though she was a scholar and Zierra was the barbaric numbskull although it was quite the other way around.

Zierra growled at the two. They both scurried off into their proper places of her mind.

_Honestly, I don't know why my sanity and insanity must bicker. Then again, I doubt any other person might let the two touch or interact…ah well. No matter._

Of course, Zierra didn't know many things about those two little things she either called sanity and insanity or mature and immature. They were much more than two different sides of her. True, they were part of her, but sanity and insanity was far from what they truly were…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The passing scenery was soothing, but it was no one near cooling down her fierce resentment. It was like trying to quench the thirst of a ravaging wildfire with no more than a few gallons of water. Impossible.

Even so, with the end of this so near, Zierra found her nerves a bit more manageable. A bit and _only_ a bit.

Finally, when the two groups met up, Naminé keenly suggested that she and Roxas rejoin with their Others. Roxas, after getting a certain look from Naminé and glancing at Zierra, smartly obliged. Sora, after glancing at her shadowy, hallow expression, looked as though he'd like to have gone as well. Not that Zierra gave the slightest damn of what Sora wanted.

Even so, _everyone_ agreed, as they settled in for the night, Zierra could not be near Sora, or even Kairi for that matter. So, unless they wanted Zierra to be kidnapped and which would basically be like cutting their own throats, Riku and Zierra were going to sleep on the same side of a massive hill. The overall incline was basically the forest-filled median section that separated the two paths that they had just walked and was way, even through the paths could've have been more than two hundred feet apart, it was impossible to see or even really talk to anyone on the other side. However, the trees disappeared at the last few hundred yards just before the two paths met up again. The side of the hill that faced the place where the two paths rejoined seemed cut off and was just exposed earth while its two sides that did face either path were flourishing with thin but soft grass and dry, rather dusty ground that was firm but not rocky.

A single tree spotted the side of the hill Riku and Zierra received but she could hardly care. Her heart was racing to infinite speeds as she skipped down a path of rocks that lead down the miniature mountain in a somehow stalking fashion. A night. An entire night alone—no stupid Sora or Kairi—with Riku. Bless God, Jesus, the Heavens, Fate, Destiny, Allah, and whatever other influential supernatural force in the universe. It couldn't have been anymore than 7:30 (time passed extra slow in the Woods of Woe due to a spell nicknamed 'Slow and Painful Death' or '(Using) Time to Torture' that, no surprise, slows time). Zierra hated clichés but she would make an exception while she kept telling herself: _The night is young._ Not—for those perverted in the minds—that she was planning to do anything. It was rather she admired Riku so much and that it was nice to know that she would be with someone who might actually understand the things she knew. Although, one can't deny that she also hoped dearly, as any other love-struck girl, that she could make Riku love her back.

"So…first you fight with Roxas and Sora, than Kairi and Naminé; am I next to fall beneath your wrath?" Began Riku as an icebreaker, his voice clearly sarcastic.

Zierra turned around to see that Riku was sitting in the grass. A laughing smirk twisted on her features as she wagged her finger at him. "No, that spell's only for drooling idiots. Let us hope you are not one." As she spoke, a drafty wind picked up, ruffling both of their hair. Zierra flicked back her long, dark mane while Riku didn't seem to mind.

"Hey! They're not idiots… They're just…umm…let's see here…" At first Zierra had been frozen in fear that she _was_ going to start arguing with Riku. Then she realized that this was all a joke, "Eh, guess you're right." He shrugged, "Then again, are you ever wrong?"

She smiled as she replied. "Plenty of times."

"Same here."

She sighed, more of to herself than Riku as she walked through the grass to nowhere in particular. As she did, she let her hand graze the tops of the grass. "Sometimes I wish that my life was simple. Easy. But then I remember and then I wonder: would I be better off? Wouldn't I just be facing the challenges of adolescence, something so hard to understand, rather than the world that I find so easy to comprehend?"

"No one is ever happy with what they have, I suppose," Mused Riku, "Either way; I do understand what you're saying. We all wonder whether we should regret what we've done."

Zierra could sense the bitterness from experience although his voice was quite flat, if not, friendly. Either way, she did not press it.

Finally, she flopped to the ground on a particularly soft patch of grass after realizing that the grass over by Riku was quite dry and uncomfortable.

"You know, the grass over here is a lot softer. You sure you wanna be sitting on what feels like hay?" Offered Zierra, breaking a long silence.

"Who says I'm sitting?"

Zierra hadn't glanced over; usually able to hear movement quite easily she hadn't thought he had moved. She turned around to realize he was standing right behind her. She glanced down immediately, feeling extremely stupid and positively humiliated.

"Anyways, you are right; the grass here is much nicer. Odd, isn't that? Most of the time in the middle of a field would have the driest grass, shouldn't it?"

The concept slipped through her mind, not truly being comprehended as it normally would've been.

"It is." She replied, quite relieved he wasn't going to mock her, although she felt no more than two inches tall now in confidence. He sat next to her.

"You ok?" He asked, realizing she was looking down at her lap and had the Organization cloak wrapped tightly around her after a few slow-moving seconds.

"It's just a bit cold." She lied.

He grabbed her left hand which made her jump. His hand felt icy against her burning fingers. He smirked at her as she could only look at him wide-eyed. "Really now?"

She had been embarrassed many times before. In fact, completely and utterly mortified would be a better term for it. But never—_never_—had she ever felt as helpless and stupid as she did now. Her logic seemed clouded and she couldn't think straight.

Her voice came out of nowhere. "I've been able to fool everyone in the entire Shadow Alliance at one point in time, yet I can't even deceive you." As he looked at her shocked, she took advantage and pulled her hand away and ran it through her dark, silky, outgrown bangs. For whatever reason, it always soothed her.

Riku still frowned. "And why were you trying to deceive me to begin with?"

Instead of even looking at him however, she directed her frost-blue eyes to the sky which was painted in the hues of the setting sun on the other side of the hill. On the far horizon there was the approaching darkness and night. Then, finally: "God, why is it?"

"Why's what?" Asked Riku; patiently.

She turned to him, their eyes that mirrored the each other's locking. She couldn't have been more than four or three inches shorter than him. A chilling breeze flickered her cloak back slightly.

"Why is it that I always feel so stupid around you? I lose my words and I can't think straight." She could see the confusion behind those sky-blue eyes of his. She turned away and ran her hand through her hair once again and pulled her knees closer into her body. Her heart was beating like it had just chugged gallons of caffeinated pop (or soda for those not familiar with Michigan slang). She felt hazy and disoriented as her eyes found the still form of the tree.

"Why is it that around the person I want to impress the most, I can't even so much as not look like an idiot." She knew she should've stopped a long time ago. She already felt like enough of a mental-reject. But, why stop now? She had just completely humiliated herself in front of Riku, what else could she possibly ruin from continuing? She wanted to sob her eyes out until her tears ran dry. She wanted to unleash the magic she had conjured from her emotional high which could equate to a nuclear bomb being deployed. She wanted to die; to disappear and never show her face again.

She expected Riku to start saying how weird she was. How he couldn't possibly associate with someone so unstable…instead… "Zierra, it's fine. Really, it was my fault, I was being a jerk and—"

She shook her head. "Don't bother pitying me with false realities," She replied, her voice far off and distant as she continued to look away, "Whether I feel better or worse, I wouldn't abandon you guys—"

"Zierra, I'm not lying." Insisted Riku, voice sincere, "It wasn't your fault. I just thought you might've been sick, I didn't mean to make you feel—"

"I feel sick now," She mumbled, which she didn't mean to let Riku hear. He did anyways.

"Maybe that's because you're wearing that thick cloak." Suggested Riku. Zierra began to interject but Riku didn't let her and was too quick. Her cloak, which had already been unfastened, slid off easily.

Her shirt had rather short sleeves with lace at the edges. The wind caressed her, and truth be told, it felt nice to have the cool breeze on her hot flesh. There was no pattern on her shirt but its inky blackness, but it did open semi-low, but that was for a reason. The first was so that the pendant that showed she was a Shadow Sorceress, or at least at one point had been, was attached to a thick, black, velvet choker. The second was a black silver chain that had a nearly clear, blue sapphire key etched into a ruby heart that looked more of like blood than a gem. She had forgotten its sentimental value after reinvention but Heartlin insisted that she had refused to part with it and wouldn't let anyone touch it. Even now, she was protective of it, albeit for no reason. Perhaps it was just because it was the only fragment she had of her past, although she claimed she just loved how it looked. She could feel Riku's eyes on her.

And that had been the other reason she had wanted her Organization cloak. She hated showing off her body, even if some other girls would've been happy to show off her ideal frame.

"_Now_ I'm cold." She said flatly.

Riku laughed and she felt herself relax as he did, her temperature finally receding. Even so, the feeling that her head felt clogged did not. In fact, it felt worse. She lowered herself onto the ground, her cloak now forgotten as it lay next to her.

"Tired?" Asked Riku as he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, "The sun just set." It was true. The sky had suddenly turned far darker and Zierra felt her power recharge as the moon drifted above her.

"Mmm…" She thought about it before replying, "Hardly. Just…stressed."

"I hope I wasn't the cause."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "If it weren't for you, I don't think I would've been able to relax." Abruptly, she sat up, a new thought in her head.

"What happened to relaxing?"

"A bad scenario I just thought of."

"Dare I ask what?"

"What if Sora saw me like that and got the wrong idea?"

Riku seemed taken aback…then laughed. "I'm not sure he'd get that idea, Zierra. Remember, this is Sora we're talking about."

They both laughed. As they did, their shoulders slightly grazed. They both stopped and looked at each other.

After a few tense moments…

"You know what? I'm getting sick of this awkward touching stuff." Zierra looked at Riku, confused. "Accidents happen, we're going to be on the road together and probably have to spend time the most with each other since Sora and Kairi are probably going to fight with you." He didn't give time for her to prepare. He draped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his chest. She could've sworn her stomach did a back-flip. But Riku was right and it was tiring to keep on being unable to so much as accidentally brush against the other one and than have an awkward silence. And, she had really been cold earlier, and—as we all should know—one way to get warm is by sharing body heat.

She forced herself to relax and slowly the tension in her shoulders did disappear. She let her head lean against his chest in which Riku seemed startled. Zierra giggled at him.

"I wasn't expecting that." He defended. She could feel his hot breath on her frigid hair.

"Hmm-mm; or maybe you were just startled?"

"I'd like to see how you'd do if I did that sorta thing to you." And so he did. His hand that originally had been over her shoulder now ran down her flank, tracing out the curves of her hips. She felt a jolt of shock and bliss at the same time. The end result was that she let out a shuddering exhale with her eyes closed. His hand remained at her hip.

"Great, now Sora would at least think there's something between us." Mused Zierra.

"Well, he's got Kairi now, doesn't he?"

Once again, she could hear a slight pang in his voice. She knew he had used to like Kairi, but no longer did. Even so, heartache was never remedied easily. The thought chilled her that Riku felt pained.

As though the chilliness in her mind had called upon something, another wind came, this one far colder and frosty than the ones before. And unlike the ones before, it came from Zierra's side so she was now freezing. Unintentionally, she snuggled closer to Riku, the warmest thing she had. This time, he didn't flinch.

"Sorry, it's just that—" She began.

"It's fine," Soothed Riku, as he pulled her closer, "I thought it was cold, too."

They stayed there in that position for a while longer.

"Riku?" Something had been pestering her.

"Hmm?"

"You know your question earlier?" He didn't reply so she decided he didn't know what she was talking about. She continued tentatively, "The one how you said you thought you've just always hurt others…?"

"Yeah." A hint of regret was in his voice, "What about it?"

She turned to face him, as she did twisting beneath his hand so it was on her back. "Well," She began awkwardly, looking down, "I guess I thought you should just know that—" His hand that had been on her back was now under her chin and directed her line of vision into his eyes. Their faces couldn't have been more than two inches apart and she found herself staring into a mirror of her own gaze without abandon. God how she wanted to just kiss him right now…feel his arms around her and stay like that forever. She pushed her desires out of her mind to focus on the present situation.

"Zierra, is it really that hard to meet my eyes?" She opened her mouth to reply but couldn't find her voice.

She broke eye-contact and finally found what little of a voice she had left. "It's not that," She said in less than a whisper, now daring to actually look into his eyes, "I'm just afraid I'll get lost in them." Now it was Riku's turn to be in shock.

Before he could even so much as begin to say anything though, there was a piercing, bloody-murder scream that filled the night sky with icy terror.

Riku and Zierra's eyes both widened and they looked at each other in unison.

"Kairi." They agreed; all awkwardness lost in the wake of battle. Without even having to say anything else, the pair took off sprinting towards the origin of the cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zierra had taken her keyblade and chucked it at the teen who grasped Kairi's shoulder firmly in his hand as he began to make a portal. While she did, Riku gained more ground to fight one-on-one. Kairi's abductor suddenly turned to look at the only person who owned the ShadowFire keyblade. A look of victory shone on his face.

Her eyes, already alert, widened with realization. "Riku! Don't!" The silver-haired teen looked back at her, his expression laced with confusion and questions. "It's not Kairi he wants..." She summoned her keyblade to her hand and leaned back on her left leg, her keyblade in her right hand and at a diagonal angle upwards. "It's me. Isn't that right, Lukas?" The dark-brunette boy who was only two years older then Zierra, smiled. His frosty mint-green eyes eerie against his rather tanned skin.

"I knew all I would have to do is get your attention. You're so predictable." Only a split-second later, a great surge of power ruffled the air like a minor shockwave. Everyone's hair waved as if a large breeze had passed through. But no breeze could be filled with such intense, electric power that it possessed.

"Am I now?" She smirked as she stood behind him, her arm wrapped around his neck threateningly. Sora who was apparently too injured or tired to stand looked up at her with awe while even Riku seemed surprised with her speed.

"Yes, you are." Replied Lukas just as Zierra looked at 'Kairi' he had been holding which was only a mere doll-replica that looked incredibly like Kairi.

She turned to him, "Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Kairi!"

"It's not Kairi, idiot! It's a replica!" Zierra let go of her grasp around his neck and kicked him between his shoulder blades then pulled out her ShadowFire keyblade and made an attempt to rid him for good. He turned around on the ground and kicked at the keyblade at a diagonal angle so little of the impact would be upon him and that she was open for an attack. However, he must've forgotten that she normally held her keyblade with only one hand, therefore when he threw a second kick she blocked it with her forearm. Because she had some balance she swung her keyblade upon him again, fast and furious as normal. Lukas rolled away as her the black fire of her keyblade burnt and withered the ground that it had hit. Now he was standing and preparing to fight her…then stumbled forwards as Riku hit him from behind. Lukas now looked completely livid.

"What are you even fighting for anymore?" He scoffed, "Your _darling _Princess has been taken to the Dark Domicile."

"Then how do we get her back?" Pressed Riku.

Lukas laughed. "Why the hell should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, you're dead." He replied, a slight smirk on his face.

"Then you'll never see her again." Purred Lukas, grinning.

"We have Zierra, she'd get her back." Riku countered. Lukas faced Zierra, face now challenging despite his rather bad position.

"What _is_ the 'Great' Zierra thinking?" Asked Lukas, "You've been oddly quiet."

She glared fiercely at him. "I vetoed that plan for a reason," She snarled, "You're all just being flat-out _conceited_ if you think you can pull that off now. Maybe before, but I didn't want to deal with all of that shit it would make. Now you're dealing with _me_. Do you honestly think you can beat the girl who understood the dangers and details of the plan better then the planner?"

Lukas merely shook his head. "Don't you shake your head at me, damn it!" She swore; temper firing up as she raised her ShadowFire keyblade against his neck.

"Now sing. Knowing Takanna she'd want to make it wickeder for us. What did you do to that already unstable plan?"

"Two words, Zierra, see if you can piece it together. Ransom list."

"1-2-3 Order?" She asked.

"Shows only the current." He replied, mint-green eyes somehow able to capture the intensity of fire. She sighed at his words and lowered her weapon. Riku was staring at them, lost and looking at Zierra as if she were insane for lowering her weapon to him.

"Give us the list and you go free—"

"WHAT?! You're just going to let him go for some stupid ransom list? Aren't you usually blackmailed because they NEED the things on the ransom list?"

Zierra rubbed her temple with her free hand wearily while Riku eyed her.

"I'll explain later, Riku. Please, just trust me; I know what I'm doing. No ransom list, no Kairi. It's this thing with this kind of magic. They don't need those things on the ransom list—they've just set up sort of challenges to get them. It's like a game. But we need that list and he doesn't have to give it to us." She directed her gaze back to Lukas, "So cough it up and you live."

"I see you haven't lost your touchy side—"

"Give us the damn list or my wrist might _accidentally_ slip." She raised her weapon back to his neck.

Scowling at her, Lukas delved into a pocket and pulled out a piece of aged, yellow, crinkled paper:

_Ransom List_

Was written on the top. He disappeared in a gust of wind.

Riku edged closer to look at it… "Is this some sort of—"

As if an imaginary hand were scribbling across the page, new words appeared in a flowery and rather fancy handwriting:

_A rose grown in Radiant Garden_

Zierra had dropped her weapon in shock and Lukas had already left. "They've changed it, all right…" Said Zierra grimly.

"What happened?" Asked Sora from a few hundred yards away, "Where's Kairi?"

"At the Dark Domicile, but we need to run some errands before we get her." Zierra shouted back. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Said Riku, "You might as well say it to both of us." They walked over to the brunette. Her hand hovered a few inches over Sora's injured leg, then an earthy-green light exploded and his leg was mobile once more. She didn't even let him thank her.

"When the Shadow Alliance first learnt of how Sora had gained a keyblade to battle the Heartless, a ruthless plotter, Diagma, came up with a new plan. To kidnap Kairi and make Sora have to gather items as ransom. However, the places in which you would have to gather these items would be…well, almost booby-trapped so that he would never survive through the final item. They proposed the idea to the Sorceresses and I vetoed it. A. Because I did not want to reveal us to the keyblade wielder of light so soon. And, B. Because it'd arouse others to help him and potentially make it possible for him to succeed." She let out a long sigh… "I don't know what they're thinking of right now. But, only when you've gotten the item on the list, you will know what the second one is –what '1-2-3 Order' and 'shows only the current' is slang for."

"So basically—" Confirmed Sora.

"We have to get so many items to get Kairi back." Completed Riku.

"Seems so." Replied Zierra, slowly, "But, it isn't logical. I know the people who made this plan—I know what sort of traps they'd set and _they_ know I would know the traps, too. We'll have no trouble getting the items—I'm sure of that, but why are they doing this?"

"You're over-thinking this." Sora stated simply, "You were right about the first thing but this is ALREADY a double trap. Would those wackos REALLY make it a triple-trap?"

"Or, their egos just got to their heads," Added Riku, "Perhaps they're forgetting how great you are."

"I've made octo-traps, Sora. And that was just for fun, not for business. And, although they can be quite egoistic, something tells me it's more than egos at sake her. And even as stupid as they can be, they can't be ridiculous enough to think they can overtake light because that's a challenge to me. And everyone knew I never backed down from one and always won."

"Hmm…not to be rude or offensive, and this is mere speculation," Cautioned Riku, as Sora was still too busy trying to figure out how something could have eight traps inside one massive one after figuring out what 'octo' must've meant in numbers, "But couldn't _you_ just be becoming a bit arrogant yourself?"

She smiled sweetly. "You're telling this to a paranoid fighter, Riku. I try not to be arrogant, but that is impossible. Either way, what I _have_ been saying? About never losing and everyone knowing what I consider a challenge and that I never back down from one? That's all fact. As sure as written in stone."

Sora interrupted, apparently now figuring out some stuff. "Wait…now that Kairi is gone…I'm stuck with you two!" He exclaimed, pointing at the two.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Shut up." Snapped Sora before continuing, "That means I'll have to listen to you two--!"

"Talk. Yes. Very good, Sora. And I listened to you and Kairi communicate. I don't say talk because I doubt it can be considered speech with so much ignorance to basic grammar rules…"

"You two don't _talk_." Amended Sora flatly, "You two…you…speak words that…sound weird!"

Zierra chortled while Riku raised an eyebrow and replied: "We're not speaking another language—not now anyways."

"Unlike you'd like us to—that can easily be arranged." Offered Zierra.

Sora merely slumped to the ground, hands covering his face. "No…" He moaned, "I'm going to be dead by the end of this…"

"But Sora," Her voice was sugary as an idea popped into her head, "That'd make Kairi so sad! You wouldn't want to break her heart now, would you?"

Sora seemed stricken. "Of course not!"

"Then you're just going to have to survive through Riku and my 'weird talking', aren't you?"

Sora's rage was so immense that he was left inarticulate with fury. Zierra laughed, the sound sweet and light though, more of like bells on Christmas day than her normal sarcasm-soaked laughter.

"As long as you two don't…I don't know—kiss or something like that." Demanded Sora. It wasn't the best thing to say however. Zierra glanced over at Riku who was glaring at Sora.

"Oh, as if you wouldn't like to kiss Kairi, Sora…"  
"Shut up, Riku!"

Zierra laughed again. "Oh God. This is gonna be one hell of a quest. A Shadow Sorceress with the great key-bearer of light and his best friend."

"Considering you don't kill Sora before than." Mused Riku. To Sora's dismay, Zierra smirked and replied:

"Amen to that."


	9. Chapter 8: Egos and Roses Part 1

Before Ya Read Note: OH-EM-GEE (No, never again). We learn more about the Shadow Alliance as well as how Cierus fits in it and who Rom was! And also, unlike Square Enix, I made one of the characters an African American! Honestly, Square needs to be more race-friendly. pouts Of course, I perhaps did not represent them uber well, giving them the mysterious, evil char, but oh wells. For the record, Kian is my little, fantasy brother, which makes Cierus my cousin (O.o'), Rom and Lukas would be my best guy-friends, Gerrone and Sinrone would be my hitmen, and Tyfen is the wuss I would make fun of. DD Yes, that is my little delusional fantasy world if all these guys that I made up existed.

As you can see, I loved making up this chapter, and FINALLY GETTING INTO THE PLOT. Jesus, it feels nice to know my plot is finally forming. XDD Enjoy, loves.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Egos and Roses: Part 1**

**Outside the Three Test Courses**

Was she…awake...or still dreaming? Zierra sat up, her figure ghostly white in her own figment of imagination called a dream. But this wasn't truly _her_ dream. It was quite evident that she had been summoned here (if you consider states of consciousness 'here' or 'there'), telepathically—something only someone of the Elders Council or Shadow Alliance could do.

The Elders Council…Zierra gave an involuntary twitch at that idea.

They were an assembly of passed away souls, 'living' in an alternate realm that, according to many Dark Fables, were responsible to form all motives in the true living realm. However, Zierra now knew they were not some ludicrous Dark Fable, since she had been called on by them plenty times when she had first received the ShadowFire keyblade—many of the members of the Council calling her insufficient from under their gray hoods, saying that she was not fit to fulfill "The Prophecy" and that the ShadowFire keyblade was too powerful for her. Of course, what the 'great power' of her keyblade was, Zierra still had not a clue, but luckily, after much debate and inquiring her, the Elders Council agreed she could indeed handle it. Zierra had cast aside the experience…but now that she had been called upon telepathically again, she wondered if they were going to say that what she was doing was not supposed to happen.

"What do you think you're doing, bitch?" Someone snarled. She blinked—no one of the Elders Council had ever sounded like that—she then was abruptly pulled up by the collar of her shirt and pressed against a wall by her neck. She gasped as oxygen was cut off and neon eyes sprang open. It took her a while to adjust to the light, until she realized it was Cierus who held her. Before her mind had even registered this, however, she had kicked him in the gut; he released her, recoiling in pain.

"I'm not your little puppet to play with." She snapped, since Cierus had a track record of thinking girls were inferior "_So sorry_ for being independent." Cierus had just barely recovered before she was held fast by someone from behind. One arm was wrapped around her neck, tight but not suffocating, the other around her waist and arms.

"Good job, Rom," Applauded a figure from the side. Zierra glanced over to realize that all members of Cierus' unit were present. They were the male counterparts of the Shadow Sorceresses—the Mid-Knights, and Cierus' unit was of the highest ranking. She spotted Lukas, who had been the one to comment, his moss-green eyes leering at her, clearly still sore from the beating earlier. Next to Lukas stood Kian, the young prodigy (though he was a novice compared to Zierra) of the Mid-Knights, noticeable for his hair, which had the appearance of shimmering gold being twisted into strands with streaks of light sulfur infused within them. Cat-like eyes of emerald swirled with just a touch of pale sapphire looked up at her with a sort of tainted innocence.

"Hmm…moved up I see, Kian." She commented. He shrugged; his tanned allure eerie in the shadows.

"Quit the small-talk, Zierra." He replied; his voice youthful yet irresistibly taunting. His unintentional flirtatious ways often gained him crushes, but Zierra had always thought of Kian just as a sort of little brother. So, it was equally humorous to Zierra that he was trying to act serious. She smirked, unable to stop herself and he pouted at her, clearly not enjoying the idea that she was treating him like a child…as always.

"Now, now, Kian. No need to be cranky—I know I must be interrupting your afternoon nap." Kian opened his mouth to reply, while Cierus surveyed her coldly—not enjoying the fact that she was mocking his cousin. "Anyways, Rom, I don't think you want anything to be sore…so, I'm giving you three chances to let me go. This warning is your first."

Cierus, Kian and Rom all laughed. Lukas, the other visible member, only raised an eyebrow.

"You're not exactly in a position to be making demands." Chided Lukas. Zierra let her face become overshadowed by her overgrown bangs, her lips curling into a deeper smirk.

"I'm _always_ in a position for making demands, darlings." She didn't have to look—the atmosphere changed as they all flinched, "Now. Second warning—let me go, bastards."

"Watch your language." She glanced to the other side of the shadows, only to meet a sinister claret eye, still managing to gleam in the shadows.

_Oh, shit._ Zierra thought to herself, as she could now make out the figure of the most arcane Mid-Knight under Cierus' command—Sinrone. In some sort of freak accident, that everyone refused to talk about, forcing Zierra to use her imagination—which probably wasn't a good thing, he had lost one of his eyes and his human DNA was infused with some animal DNA, giving him beastlike characteristics and tendencies. His eye had been replaced with a mechanical crimson one that allowed him to see in night-vision/thermal imaging, ultraviolet, as well the benefit of scaring the living shit of whoever the victim was. With his one blood-red eye and one rusty orange, his dark African skin paling where a scar went through his artificial eye, and his dreadlocks dripping over his shoulders like blood, it was difficult not to be frightened, or even intimidated. But, Zierra had always respected him nonetheless…but because of his skills, rather then fear. Still, his strength, stamina and slyness couldn't be taken lightly.

"Sinrone," Greeted Zierra curtly, gritting her teeth to herself as uneasiness took over in her gut, "Which means Gerrone is no doubt nearby…."

Out from aside of him stood an equally bulky figure. Zierra could already make out his oddly spiked hair, although not the putrid green hue of it yet. He apparently moved his neck, for a glint of the spiked dog-collar he always wore was accented by the shadows. Although nothing more became visible, she could feel his mercury eyes upon her, though she was quite sure no thoughts echoed behind his hallow head. Put simply, behind Gerrone's great power and muscles however there were no brains, making him the dumb meathead of the bunch—so he was far less of a threat then Sinrone, or even someone like Tyfen.

An animalistic growl grew from the lone girl of the bunch's throat as the last member of Cierus' Mid-Knights came to mind. "Where's the bastard-of-a-traitor, Cierus?" She demanded, so infuriated with her encounter with him earlier that she forgot Sinrone's preference for clean language.

"Trial with the Shadow Alliance," Replied Cierus, as though he could've cared less about the last member—which was probably exactly his thoughts, "Now, why are you helping the Key Bearer of Light?"

All of the members gathered around her, like rabid dogs closing in for a kill—well, except for Kian. He stood there, still cross, like a little, unhappy puppy.

"Tsk, tsk. Demands already?" Grinned Zierra, still not losing her egoistic cockiness, although it was damaged with Sinrone near by. Even if this was just a dream, he could still harm her severely, "This is my final warning, Rom. Let me _**go**_." Cierus shook his head at Rom and the grip tightened slightly. Zierra sighed. "Well, can't say I didn't give you a chance now, can you?" With that, she stepped on his foot, as his limbs loosened as pain shot through his nerves, she broke away and then kicked him…well…let's just say he wasn't going to exercise his now-handicapped ability of fecund anytime soon, causing him to fall over on the floor, in a considerable amount of pain.

Before anyone else could grab her though, she had already conjured the ShadowFire keyblade. Time froze, as all of the Mid-Knights eyed it's ever-changing fires wearily. She took the extra moment to mutter a few words that sent Rom, in his weak state, into an unconscious state before turning to the rest of the crew. It was five against one. Some might say the odds weren't in her favor. Zierra would've laughed and told them 'How can I lose to such idiots?' Simply, she wasn't the one maintaining a telepathic connection, giving her much more usable power—making even the strongest of the group far weaker.

"Don't make this bigger then it already is, Zierra," Soothed Lukas, calmly and somewhat rehearsed, "What does light have to offer for you? Do you honestly think they'll ever accept you? Darkness is in your _blood._"

"Even look at your keyblade," Chimed in Kian in that light, immature voice of his, yet deadly slow to let the words sink in, "_Shadow_Fire. You can't fight for light—you'd only be torturing yourself. What happened to the rebellious Zierra? The one who said that nothing could tame her? Yet here you are—your heart chained and bound."

She wanted to scream at them all. She wanted to beat them all to their places—show them all who was boss. But the arguments were especially cogent where she was lacking answers. Who _was_ the old girl she used to know as Zierra? Whatever made her think that light would accept here? That darkness would let go of her? Couldn't it just be that Sora, Riku and Kairi had 'accepted' her out of pity, rather then respect? What of the darkness in her veins? She couldn't deny its hunger forever.

The thoughts that had defended her motives vanished and she found her head spinning in confusion, as they all continued to ask her questions that she hadn't found answers to yet…

"If your love is in light, then how can you follow? Could he possibly love something that thrives off the depths of ebony? A prodigy of shadows? Wouldn't you just be killing _his_ dreams?" Asked Sinrone, his rugged voice penetrating and his words honest and cogent.

"What about all of the people you've killed?" Added Cierus, his persuasion skills the most adroit of the group. "Could your beloved possibly cherish a girl—this girl of despair and misery—who murdered people and then _laughed_?" The knuckles of her fist were clenched white by now but he still continued viciously, as though sensing her weakness, "Besides, would you be able to adjust to light? Suddenly abandon all that you've lived with—all that you've ever known?—and for what?" Zierra nearly physically recoiled from his words as he continued to thrust them at her, "For some boy who _might_ love you? Who could send you to _tears_ with a few simple words?" He paused and surveyed her, his sandy-brown hair and lilac eyes exotic and hypnotizing. Zierra stared back at him, her electric blue eyes pristine and defiant, dark hair paper-straight, and her expression as threatening as a razorblade. "Love is giving someone the power to destroy you and trusting them not to."

Everyone waited for her response, their gazes intent. She broke eye-contact with Cierus, sensing the lecture was finished. Her heart was in a turmoil of emotions as she tried to sort out what was propaganda and true concerns. _Love is giving someone the power to destroy you and trusting them not to…_The phrase reverberated within her cranium. The ex-Sorceress looked into everyone's eyes…Kian's so carefree and childish, yet now serious and cold. For the first time, she realized through looking into his eyes, that he revered her like role-model…they were the same age, although Zierra was far more mature, but she could sense that he thought of her like a rival…but also a sister. However, Kian did have a true family—a family he _knew_. The heart-wrenched feeling Zierra fleetingly left, but the idea that someone thought of her in such a way was comforting. Therefore, hurtful to know she had to emotionally harm her 'little brother'.

Lukas, as always, looked at her humored…but there was something different…_fear._ He was one of the few Mid-Knights that didn't look down at her like she was just some Sorceress...some girl who had the misfortune of being able to wield shadows. He respected her, and…he was now afraid that he had been wrong about her? It didn't make much sense, but Lukas tended not to. Still, the idea that someone would miss her did lessen her coldness to them.

Cierus' gaze was unchanged. Emotionless but somehow hypnotizing in its hollow intensity, despite the fact that lavender is a rather soft color.

Sinrone looked at her with honest remorse. Zierra expected this from Sinrone since she possessed the same edge that Sinrone had and Zierra valued him, out of respect as a fellow fighter, and not out of fear. The only two other people like that in the entire Shadow Alliance were Lukas and Cierus.

As for Gerrone…well…nothing really flickered behind those mercury eyes, but sorrow somehow still managed to remain on his expression. On missions when the Mid-Knights and Shadow Sorceresses went together, Zierra always found appropriate jobs that involved much bronze but little brains for him, unlike Cierus who always seemed to idiotically think Gerrone could think for himself.

All these people….she had once thought of as a sort of makeshift family. She looked deep into herself. Was Riku truly worth it all? Or had she just been being a little brat and let her ego get the best of her?

No. Darkness may have been in her blood, but so was light. That was what made her so powerful for she could secretly wield both. She wasn't torturing herself by delving into light for it did not burn her. Although her weapon might've been the ShadowFire, of black flames, the flames were still warm—warmth that _light_ commanded. And he _was_ worth it. The rebellion rising in her comforted the minor pains that came with her decision, as the black light played on her features, dousing them in shadows, while her hair shadowed her eyes once again.

"Then that's a good thing, Cierus, because I trust him with my life." She looked up at him, smirking, some faces disappointed, others turning stony in realization that this was her choice. She could see Cierus' hand twitch in rage and sensed that he was ready to slap her, as he usually did. Instead it was Kian who leapt first.

Zierra didn't think—no thought could pulse as quickly as her reaction. Black fire was in his palm as he lurched at her; Zierra dodged it with ease and tripped him, sending him into the wall and unconscious. Gerrone came next, only knowing that it was time to fight, and attacked her with charge. He didn't even present a threat as Zierra sidestepped him, and then kicked him in the back, sending him into the wall as well and into unconsciousness, too. That left Lukas, Cierus and Sinrone, the smartest, therefore the most dangerous. Zierra decided not to fight them, but to tackle this problem strategically.

Kian, Cierus, Lukas and Sinrone were probably the four that had the most magic and had been all been giving in magic to maintain the telepathic summoning. Now they were one down, putting stress on Cierus, Lukas and Sinrone and their magical supplies. She tried to figure which was the one who had to give the most magic. Cierus would make sense, but since he would probably be the last one standing if Zierra decided to try to eliminate them one by one, he'd need the most magic in his reserves, therefore couldn't be it. That left Sinrone and Lukas. Sinrone probably had the least amount of magic out of the original four (Kian, Cierus, Lukas and himself), so that meant it was probably Lukas. However, before a move could be made, Cierus had already leapt in front of her, holding shadows in his hand like energy. She bristled, gripping her keyblade handle tighter. Sinrone threw a punch at her, apparently assuming she was concentrating on Cierus' shadow attack, which was launched at the same time as his punch. _This is too easy_, mused Zierra has she ducked, letting Cierus' own attack take care of Sinrone. As she stood, Cierus came at her with another punch, apparently too enraged and frustrated to think clearly. She smirked to herself as she caught his punch, twisted his wrist and hit him in the back of the exposed neck due to how his body had moved due to his mangled wrist, knocking him unconscious. She turned to Lukas.

"Well, it's been fun, but I've got to go…" Her voice trailed off as he shook his head, bemused. Her face changed from aplomb to pure shock, "What!?" The shout impaled the air as she studied him as though seeing him for the first time, "Th-there's no way you can possibly maintain this connection all by yourself!" He took a menacing step towards her; she instinctively recoiled into a defensive pose.

"I believe you're mistaken," He replied smoothly, as though he had been waiting so long for her to say those words, while he surveyed his hands, clearly in thought, "Seems in Cierus' arrogance and busyness, he hasn't noticed my increasing power that far exceeds his…" Those lush-emerald eyes snapped up to her electric, tropical-azul, gaze, "Wouldn't you agree?" She could only continue gap at him—his words nor performance barely even scratching comprehension.

"Even _I_ can barely hold a telepathic connection!" Her voice seemed higher then she remembered and he only smirked at her coldly and continued to chide on of his power. Tactics emerged through her thoughts, despite the numbing shock as his voice lessened and lessened. Before he could move, she had already raised her ShadowFire keyblade to his neck. His pine-green eyes glared at her, his turn to look shocked.

"You _were_ always long-winded." She smirked, "Now, break the connection, or join your comrades in slumber."

"Does it have to come to this?" He garbled, grasping for her approval, ignoring the threat, "Do you truly love him enough to betray everything,_ everyone_, you've ever known?" She merely shook her head at his ignorance.

"The other Sorceresses are more dedicated to darkness since they've _felt_ the pain of nostalgia. It's _because_ they've known something else that they are so afraid to step out of darkness, Lukas." She shrugged, her muscles still tense and ready to slit into his throat if necessary, "So, by not remembering my past, I cannot say I know what such supreme regret would feel like." Her eyes narrowed on him, deciding to at least answer his questions before knocking him cold, "As for whom I love…" –_Whoa. A phrase I never would've expected myself to say a few months ago—_"He is. Do you think I'd really abandon everything on a risk if it weren't worth taking?" Lukas seemed unable to articulate words. Sensing the end of the conversation, and quite pleased with her final words, she moved at her lightning-speed and hit him in the back of the head—although it was harder then required to merely knock him out.

"And that's for earlier." She added, before the connection dissolved and all summoned in the sort of telepathic chatroom were thrown back into reality.

"Where am I?!" Were the first words out of her mouth as she woke up. Sunlight splayed into her eyes and she shut them, realizing that she wasn't used to the brightness.

"Nightmare?" A voice asked. She sat up and then glanced over at the source, her back now facing the sun. It was Riku—yes, she was awake!

"Something of that sort." She said as she thought—_If only you knew._ However, she wasn't about to explain since that would include her admitting that she did miss darkness.

"What? Was there pink everywhere?" Taunted a very childish voice. For a naïve second she thought of Kian, before turning to her other side, realizing that it Sora instead, the Ransom List in his hand, apparently rereading it for the umpteenth time.

"No, but your ugly face was." The words came out so fast that she had to listen to know exactly what she was saying. Sora's face burned red while she could hear a faint snigger from behind her.

"Shut up, Riku," Snapped Sora, clearly embarrassed, "Why don't you j-just go make out with your girlfriend o-or something?"

Both Zierra and Riku rolled their eyes. "Not again, Sora." Implored Zierra, since that was the same line he had been teasing them both about despite their vehement ripostes that it wasn't true.

"Seriously—it's getting old." Chimed in Riku, "And you're hardly one to talk. You've been clutching the Random List like your life depends on it."

"Or Kairi's," Added Zierra with the vaguest smirk, "In which, your antics are futile, Sora."

The brunette cocked his head at her like that stupid little puppy that you want to kick but can't quite bring yourself to. He clearly knew that it either meant he was right or wrong, he just didn't know which… "So…?"

"Put the List down, moron." Sighed Zierra, her mood lost from the fighting. After being summoned telepathically, it took a while to adjust back to reality.

"So, before you fell asleep, you said that you had an idea of how to get to Radiant Garden…care to share your brilliance now?" Asked Riku, voice layered in satire.

Zierra had already stood and looked over to Riku again. That had been a slight problem, seeing that they had to rip through the fabric of worlds and cross the entire realm to Radiant Garden. In all of the 'excitement' of being held captive in her own dreams and being called upon telepathically however, she had forgotten it—something that had been brilliant but both Riku and Sora wouldn't have wanted to do.

"Wish I could," She replied airily, curious to see if either of them would be able to decipher her cryptic message.

She could feel both of their gazes on her, Riku's quizzical, Sora's in disbelief.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Sneered Sora.

If tempers were tangible, then lightning-shaped fire would've crackled around Zierra at that moment, like a fiesta of frayed maroon as her razor eyes pierced Sora's own gaze.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to get a head start," She growled, "I suggest you use them."

Sora gave a yelp of victory, exclaiming: "I KNEW IT!" Then paled realizing what she had just said, and from the malevolence growing in her neon gaze. He leapt up and began to sprint away, quite frantically. Riku fell over laughing at this and Zierra gave a satisfied smirk.

"Operation Completely-Humiliate-Sora-In-Front-Of-His-Best-Friend: Accomplished." She enunciated. Sora paused, looking at Zierra like he'd very much like to use an extensive, profane vocabulary he had only recently learned from the days with her, but suddenly stopped, frozen and shocked.

"What?" She asked, bewildered and aporetic. The brunette ignored her, and began running toward the two teens, ecstatic and joyful. He then ran past Riku and Zierra and it was only then the two realized that Pluto, Mickey's dog, stood there, his tongue lolling goofily and jollily. Behind him came Donald and Goofy, panting.

"Oh, spare me." She moaned aloud. Riku frowned, clearly not excited about their company either. Zierra had to remind herself of Traverse town when Riku had been fifteen, and Sora fourteen, when Riku had thought Donald and Goofy had replaced him in Sora's eyes. Memories didn't fade and emotions died hard.

"Donald! Goofy! It's so good to see you guys again!" Exclaimed Sora, all gloom lost from moping about Kairi.

"We…got….back…soon as the message came…from Mickey." Panted Donald.

"A-hyuck! Dinnit think ya'd git rid of urs tha' fast, diddya?" Asked Goofy, in his fractured speech.

"Kill me now." Whispered Zierra.

"Tell me about it." Agreed Riku, approaching the new figures a pace behind her.

"No, you two…animal…things. Go back to Disney Castle." Commanded Zierra, although eyeing Pluto. What about him was so reminiscing? "We don't need you." Donald locked eyes with her, his expression cross and white tail twitching in dislike.

"Says who?" He said in his raspy voice.

"Says _me_, duck, now get your little blubbery ass away from me before I roast it." She snarled, "Now, I don't give'a shit if your little Mouse King told you to come—you aren't going to help."

"Well, a-hyuck, why not, Sora's friend?" Asked Goofy, in a hiccup-y voice. Literally, Zierra cringed as the words hit the air.

"B'cuz, a-hyuck," Imitated Zierra, then abandoning Goofy's voice, "I'm an ex-member of a high ordinance of the Shadow Alliance—the people who made Organization 13—and we made Mickey tell you guys that have to follow the keyblade so that you would hinder Sora in his search." The duck and…uh…whatever Goofy is (moose, hound, mouse, whatever you want to call him), looked at her, lost, "In other words, you guys will just make it harder and are a _pain._" Donald looked taken aback. Goofy still looked demented and jolly in his obliviousness, "And, finally, I am not Sora's friend. I'm trying to set right what I've done wrong—not help the world's biggest sissy."

"Hey! I am not and that's not why! You're here so you can flirt with—"

"Long time, no see, huh?" Asked Riku, interrupting Sora quickly, "Anyways, you don't want to bother listening to what the little midget of the group has to say, right?" Riku came up behind him and covered his mouth, clearly annoyed about Sora and his constant teasing of that subject. And they certainly didn't need Donald joining. Sora struggled in Riku's grasp and the pair reminded Zierra of two fighting brothers. They certainly acted like it enough.

"Well, Riku," Began Goofy, apparently confused, "I reckon we saw ya when ya an' Sora came back ter Destiny Islands! That wasn't that long 'go, was it—?"

"Okay, _please_ stop talking," Pleaded Zierra, rubbing her temples with a rather panged expression.

"Huh? Is thur' somthung wrong?"

"Yes, your fractured English is quite dreadful, and is beginning to give me a headache." She replied, bluntly candid. Sora opened his mouth to cover for his friend, "Ah!" She interrupted, foreseeing this, "Don't get me started on your blanket, Sora. Or should I say 'blankie'?"

Sora turned bright red. "Shut up!"

"Blanket?" Asked Donald and Goofy. Goofy confused even more, Donald eagerly curious. Zierra smiled deviously, as she glanced over at Sora.

"Riku, make her stop." Wailed Sora, desperate for some sort of aid.

"I'm taking notes on this—I've never seen a professional black-mailer at work before." He replied, clearly kidding, but all the same speaking his point—this was his entertainment.

"What blanket?" Prompted Donald, still oblivious. It was then Goofy who noticed Pluto clawing him and spitting out a letter with the King's emblem on it at his feet. The name "Zierra" was hastily scribbled on it. Goofy then began to try to think of who Zierra could be.

"What? Can't even fight your own battle?" Leered Zierra.

"Hey y'll—Pluto here just gav me a letter!" Announced Goofy cheerily. No one cared or even so much as noticed.

"What blanket?" Urged Donald, persistent.

"You're an unstoppable monster—of course I need help. And at least I have friends!" Snapped Sora.

Riku merely shook his head at the two, still finding it all quite amusing.

"Yes, such friends you have." Added Zierra, "A duck and a demented…whatever Goofy is, a girl who constantly gets herself captured, a vertically-challenged rodent, a moody nobody, and everyone else would befriend anyone and most _are_ my friends, retard!"

"What about me?" Asked Riku, curious to see his placement.

"You're the only normal one in the bunch."

"Tell me about the blanket!" Demanded Donald.

"Ya guys—whose this Z-I—" Began Goofy.

"That's not true!" Defended Sora.

"E-R…" Droned on Goofy.

"I have friends because I have a heart!" Completed Sora.

"R-A?" Finished Goofy.

Zierra merely looked at Sora flatly. "I'm not a nobody, Sora. I'm just "not a complete sap like you are"." She quoted off someone all too familiar. Riku smirked, then looked to Sora for his retort.

"I thought Riku said that." Said Donald, trying to get into the conversation so he might find out more about the blanket.

"Zy…arra?" Attempted Goofy to pronounce 'Zierra', butchering the pronunciation.

"It's zee-AIR-rah." Corrected Zierra swiftly, before Sora began his argument.

"He did and it's not true, Donald" Pouted Sora, replying to Donald's question.

"Thank you." Added Goofy to the mysterious girl who he seemed incapable of piecing together with the mysterious name of a girl.

"Hey—that's up to _me_ to say, not you, Sora." Riku said, frowning to have words of any kind being put into his mouth—though Sora's were truthful.

"Well, you were kidding, weren't you?" Asked Sora, beginning to get irritated.

"Now, now. Don't get cranky because you haven't had your nap yet." Chided Zierra.

"WHAT ABOUT THE BLANKET?!" Commanded Donald. No one even glanced at the temperamental white duck.

"Zierra, please." Said Riku calmly, though he too was beginning to lose patience with all of the commotion as it became more of a nuisance rather then amusing. She immediately sobered, feeling stung yet not showing the slightest traces of it. "I'm just saying, Sora, it gets annoying. Every time you and Zierra start to bicker you always get exaggerated and obnoxious."

"So does she." Snapped Sora like a little bratty child.

Riku looked at him flatly, almost disappointed. "No she doesn't, Sora, and you know that."

Zierra looked between the two boys, suddenly imagining two brothers having the same conversation—Riku being the older brother and Sora being younger, and the bigger brother was trying to teach his younger sibling a lesson. Sora looked down, defeated. Of course, Zierra could understand _why_ he was being so obnoxious. In short, Sora thought of this as a sort of competition. He hadn't been with his best friend in nearly a year, and suddenly this girl shows up and it made Sora feel insecure—like he was going to lose his best friend…_again_. Even worse, he often seemed to underestimate how much Riku had changed as he attempted to adjust to light's customs once again.

"What about the—" Began Donald.

"Shut up about the goddamned blanket." Cut off Zierra, voice like ice as to respect Riku's wishes.

"You guys—what about the—?" Asked Goofy before interjected.

"_What_?!?" She snarled, half frustrated, half annoyed.

"This." Goofy gave Zierra the slobbered letter to her.

"Ugh! It's _dripping_ in _dog-drool_!" She shrieked, disgusted as she held one of the corners and, indeed, saliva oozes down the paper. With a flash of white, however, the paper was returned to being crisp once again. She frowned at seeing the King's seal on it as well as her name. "The hell…?"

Sora and Riku stood next to her, reading it over her shoulder as it was unfurled…

_Zierra,_

_I've just recently found out that Kairi has been captured and I sent Goofy and Donald out as soon as possible. However, I'm not sure if you need them or not—if you don't, please give them something to do at home so they don't think that they're useless because they're not. Also, please don't use powerful dark magic around them—I have long had the suspicion that they are negatively affected by it._

_Mickey_

Zierra lowered the letter to tell Donald and Goofy when Sora protested, claiming he hadn't yet finished reading. She glanced at Riku, wondering if she was just a fast reader or what. He rolled his eyes, took the paper gently from Zierra's grasp as to give it to Sora. Though it was a childish thing, she couldn't help but notice that his rather warm hand brushed against her wrist and she caught the scent of a light but seductive cologne as well as realize that where his skin had touched hers continued to feel warm even afterwards… She pushed the thoughts aside with slight difficulty. The girl was used to shadow's frigidity, not light's enveloping warmth, nor love's omnipresence.

"Well, seems your King has told me that _I_ am in charge of saying whether or not you get to stay." She proclaimed grandly, finally managing to cast the thoughts aside. Sora seemed to have, at long last, finished reading and was aghast. The ShadowFire keybearer could tell from his whimpers that he knew he was going to be stuck alone with her, and Riku probably wouldn't side with him in arguments. "So, you already heard my final verdict." She dismissed. Donald and Goofy looked at each other, partially confused, partially crestfallen.

"But—there's something you guys can do! Right, Zierra?" Asked Sora, inclining to what Mickey had said…'_Give them something to do at home so they don't think that they're useless…_'

_But they _are_ useless._ Snapped the vicious insane side of Zierra, laughing.

_Hush_. Snapped the mature side of her. _What on earth could these two dunderheads possibly do without screwing it up?_

_How am I supposed to do? I doubt they can even tie their shoelaces!_ Shrugged the other side, their conversation like a game of Ping-Pong—the ball being retorts.

_Sweet Jesus—it's called thinking!_

_That's _your_ strongpoint, brainiac, not mine._ The immature side snapped back, not enjoying the pressure.

_Both of you—_shut up._ I've already got an idea._ Asserted Zierra, smirking to herself.

_What?_ Both immaturity and maturity asked in perfect unison.

"That's right, Sora." She could feel Riku's gaze on her and her thoughts floated back to her wrist, which still felt aflame. The teen, so used to ice's coldness, felt her innards experience the sensation of going through the loop-de-loop on a roller coaster or the first drop of Cedar Point's Millennium Force—butterflies. She remembered how when she had first came into the Sorceresses there are been six fellow Sorceresses—Ryleik, Keara, Serafina, Nyxx, Krainite, and Shikara. The last one who had demagicized—the term for being demoted from the level of Sorceress—had been Krainite, because of death. The cause of death? Murder, some might say, but according to any member of the Shadow Alliance, it was Krainite's penalty for treason—falling in love with someone else. And, according to Krainite—since Zierra was one of the first Krainite idiotically confided this to—being in love was like butterflies with wings of fire were fluttering in her stomach.

Zierra had thought it was stupid at the time, that she must've been truly lovesick to the point of dementia to have such a retarded thought. She now realized that how accurate Krainite had been. How foolish she had been…

_Oh, stop the mushy shit._ Admonished the immature side of her.

_We could've gone to a cheap romance movie to hear these things._ Agreed the mature side of her with a bit more class in its assertion.

_Shut yer traps._ Growled Zierra, before continuing, although a trace of blush now on her face.

"You guys have to go to Destiny Islands and tell Kairi's parents what happened and explain to Sora and Riku's parents how their arrival will be delayed….got it?" She had to stop herself from adding the 'memorized'. Organization 13 had been her favorite project, and it was hard not to forget her favorite characters in the Organization. They could always give her a laugh when she needed one, and had been so fun to hang out with. Unfortunately, only she had the memories since she always had to erase them from the members.

She barely paid any attention as Donald and Goofy nodded, apparently finding this to be a difficult challenge and set off.

"Hey, how are you guys getting out of here?" Asked Sora, showing signs of intelligence for once in his life.

"The Gummi Ship, how else?" Retorted Donald.

Sora turned to Zierra, grinning broadly. "Can't we just use _their _Gummi Ship, Zierra?" Begged Sora like a puppy asking for scraps at the dinner table.

A light bulb clicked on as the idea of Nobodies of Organization 13 met Mickey's pet pooch, Pluto.

"No," Smiled Zierra as well, but to herself and not the brunette, "Because I just remembered my idea, and my point in life is to make yours miserable." Sora frowned at her, realizing as Riku laughed that she was joking. He still found it hard to understand her twisted sense of humor that Riku seemed so fond of.

As Goofy and Donald disappeared over the hillside, Sora seemed too immersed in what his tormentor could possibly be planning. "Then what are we gonna do to get to Hollow Bastion?" He sneered, unable to think of anything.

She merely smirked as she put her fingers to her lips and let out an unearthly, shrill, shrieking whistle. It lasted for nearly twenty seconds, before it finally died away. Both Riku and Sora had clamped their hands over their ears to shield themselves.

"MAKING US DEAF WON'T GET US ANYWHERE!" Shouted Sora once she stopped, breaking the equally unearthly silence that had followed. She continued to smirk at him, as she raised her hand and pointed to the sky behind him.

"No, but Ziarre will." Riding a current of air in a graceful manner descended a giant Wyvern heartless, its body rippling in multiple shades of scarlet.

Instinctively, both Riku and Sora summoned their keyblades and watched their target, its size easily 100 fold of a normal Wyvern they had encountered earlier. "You called a _heartless_?" Asked Riku, clearly confused, if not, wary.

"Yeah, I thought you were on our side!" Added Sora, shock mingling with hurt within his voice.

The Wyvern, in which Zierra had referred to as Ziarre, looked at the two oddly, cocking its massive head to them and looking at the keyblades curiously.

_The Kingdom Key and Way to the Dawn?_ The voice was gentle yet mystically powerful and musical. Then again, it wasn't truly speaking—its thoughts seemed to slide beneath whoever was in its presence. Sora jumped back while Riku merely looked at the Wyvern in complete and utter astonishment. _Why do you require my assistance, Milady Zierra? Surely such adversaries would be easily dealt with the ShadowFire keyblade?_

"Yes, I know, Ziarre." Replied Zierra, stepping forward and petting its massive, triangular snout, its mouth easily able to swallow her. Zierra had no fear to the Wyvern, however. It was, if one would, her pet—Ziarre. Named after the Native American Goddess of the sky, for Ziarre truly was the ruler of the sky with her massive size easily a hundred fold of a normal Wyvern. Many in the Shadow Alliance had laughed at her when she had announced that she wanted to name it Ziarre—thinking Zierra had switched the 'e' and 'a' of her name. Not wanting to repeat the episode… "And yes, her name is Ziarre—Z-I-A-R-R-E, not named after me but—"

"The Native American Goddess of the sky." Completed Riku, as though everyone should know that. Sora glanced over at him, expression that of someone who had just witnessed someone stuff their entire fist into their mouth and then pull it out again, then display it in front of their face without first cleansing it.

_Hmm…he truly is smart. I thought Heartlin had been exaggerating when she said that._ Commented Ziarre.

"Err…well…anyways," Continued Zierra, regaining poise, "Ziarre, these two are now our allies—and" She cut off the Wyvern before Ziarre could interject, "We need transportation to Radiant Garden—no questions. Ok, Ziarre?"

The Wyvern ducked its elegant head into a nod, its keen yellow eyes still gleaming with intelligence.

"Whoa, wait." Interrupted Sora, apparently coming out of shock from Riku knowing something as far-fetched as Native American Goddesses, "You expect us to trust a _heartless_—something we've been fighting for nearly two years? _AND_ how will _it_ get us to Radiant Garden?" He pointed to Ziarre while saying 'it', as though she did not even get the right to have a name.

Ziarre bristled at the remark. _I have a name, you know._ She snapped.

"Yeah," Echoed Zierra, "And I don't expect you to do anything—you _will_ trust Ziarre, and do you think I don't know what I'm doing? Of course she'll get us to Radiant Garden! You're the retard here, remember? Not me.

"Besides, how did you think heartless got around world to world once they were released? Subways? Oh wait, that's right—you _don't_ think." Sora turned a precarious shade of pink as he fumed and shimmered in his anger.

"So, what are we going to do? Go through a dark portal?" Asked Riku, sensing a catch, "Couldn't you just have made one?"

Zierra swore silently to herself.

_Witty _and_ sharp. It truly is lucky that you unleashed Heartless when you did, Zierra, isn't it? Or else _he_ would've been the original keyblade wielder—not some moron._ Ziarre's comment was stronger and more defined as it slipped into Zierra's thoughts, signaling to her that Riku and Sora were unable to hear what she had just said. She pushed onward, ignoring Ziarre's comment.

"Well…yes. I could've—if you wanted the entire Shadow Alliance to show up in a heartbeat, that is." Her tone was fluent and had the same flair as a practiced storyteller, "All beings at their level can sense dark portals being made—and detect the different energies on whether it is a heartless, or a being skilled in the Dark Arts."

"So, because they know it's only a heartless, they won't think this is our transportation to Radiant Garden?"

"Precisely."

She left out the fact that if she made a portal, she would've unconsciously have used a greater quantity of dark magic then Ziarre—quantities almost high enough to be toxic enough to a heart like Sora's when exposed to it for long periods. And if he were somehow to become captive to the Shadow Alliance, they might forget that his heart wasn't much stronger then Kairi's. She didn't need to press his limit of exposure to dark magic.

Zierra even wondered if they were intelligent enough to remember Kairi couldn't come in contact with highly dark magic. If they hadn't, she could already be dead. Of course, she hadn't told Sora this. Something told her that a depressed Sora was more annoying then the energetic Sora, plus she doubted Riku would be much better with that knowledge either. _Perhaps I am too smart for my own good._ She mused privately to Ziarre, joking.

_It's who you are, Milady,_ Replied Ziarre, politely, although humorously, _Besides, ignorance may be bliss, but knowledge is superiority. Being egoistic is still bliss, is it not? As long as you're not caught in the middle, both ways you get bliss._

Zierra smiled silently to herself at Ziarre's comment. She was forgetting the fact that while egoism was definitely a sort of bliss, it was far easily more interrupted then ignorance. However, such sophisticated thinking was still remarkable coming from a Heartless, even a species as intelligent as the Wyverns.

Sora, by now, had turned into a rather fragile shade of green.

"You ok?" Asked Riku, curious for his friend's sake, but somewhat cautious for his own. Zierra could hardly blame him. Last thing she wanted was for Sora to blow chunks on her, too.

"He doesn't have motion sickness, does he?" Inquired Zierra, brow furrowing at the brunette. Damn the boy. There was always something wrong with him.

"I don't," Replied Sora, his eyes still glazed over, "But I'm not riding with on a heartless and I'm not riding on a heartless with _you._"

"As though I enjoy this either," Sneered Zierra, hardly stung, "Now, quit being such a baby. Quicker you move, quicker this is over." She moved towards Ziarre and at once realized they weren't following her.

She turned around, hands on her hips. "Ziarre isn't going to bite you guys."

"How do we get on it?" Asked Sora, ignoring what Zierra said, although he did seem to relax at the statement.

"You get on her back, now come on and stop stalling." She snapped, adding the last bit after figuring this out at how Sora had stretched his words out. He moaned and stepped forward. Zierra shook her head to herself. God, why was she stuck with him?

"Riku, aren't you coming?" She called out, her ears able to pick out only one set of footsteps.

"If you tell me what's wrong," He replied.

Sora glanced between the two, as Zierra turned around to be faced with a stony expression of ice blue. Riku's stance was strong and somewhat intimidating, indicating he was now positive on his view. It wasn't to say she didn't act her part well.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, exasperated, her facial expression fitting with her words perfectly. She had been hoping to avoid the subject of her earlier 'nightmare'.

"Something's wrong—what is it?"

Now she could feel Sora's gaze on her, trying to unmask whatever Riku had been able to see.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit. There's no way—no matter how smart he is—that he has such acuity to spot my faults in deception._ All she could do right now was act as though it was still nothing.

"What would even make you _think_ something's wrong?" She asked in reply, brow quirking in suspicion.

"Before you went to sleep, you kept on stressing how Kairi's capture was your fault. Now, though…you're acting as though everything is fine and we should just concentrate on what's ahead." Her gaze didn't falter but her ego did. Like an animal's sixth sense for danger Riku seemed to have one for lying. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, voice betraying the earlier intensity as explaining his views. It made her relax considerably, her shoulders losing tension, but also it sent a slight quiver up her spine. Riku already had an irresistible, deep voice and it only amplified its potency when he whispered or even spoke softer…

However, those thoughts were background as she continued to face the task ahead. The temptation to merely say 'Nothing' in reply to what was 'wrong' was met with experience in interrogation and how to resist from falling into verbal traps of contradiction. Saying 'Nothing', a short answer, implied you didn't want to elaborate in case part of your story didn't match up, therefore often lead people to believe you were lying. Rather, she'd have to counter by explaining. All these thoughts came into her head in a matter of nanoseconds; since hesitating also often lead people to believe it was deception as well.

"Maybe it's because I've never lost before." She replied silkily, although a trace of annoyance did not completely avoid her tone at the fact they were wasting time. Still, she doubted she'd be even slightly irritated for long… "Maybe it's because I've realized that moping around will do nothing at all and that feeling guilty and pitying myself does nothing as well. And it might sound a bit bratty, and I may've sounded like a completely pompous braggart, but I've never quite _had_ what one would consider a normal childhood. In fact, some of my ethics are so immoral that you might call me a demon, and there are deeds I've done that some consider unthinkable sins." She hadn't intentionally said all of that. _"What about all of the people you've killed?" Added Cierus, "Could your beloved possibly cherish a girl—this girl of despair and misery—who murdered people and then laughed?"_ That had stung and it still did. _This girl of despair and misery—who murdered people and then laughed?_ Damn Cierus. Damn him to an eternal hell, a fate equal to hers.

"What sort of things?" Asked Riku softly, sounding more intrigued then anything. This time she didn't shudder nearly as obviously as before.

"Or do we really want to know?" Amended Sora, eying Ziarre and her warily, apparently thinking the gargantuan Heartless might've assisted her.

Zierra felt herself pale at the thought of trying to explain to them what she'd done. It could take hours to explain the full extent of why she'd done in one mission. Instead, she merely turned away towards Ziarre, "Things far worse then unleashing Heartless upon all the realms." She summarized, and then proceeded to leap onto Ziarre's foot, then knee, shoulder, then finally the Wyvern's massive back. She looked down at the two teens upon her high perch, a smile now on her face. She hadn't truly felt any remorse at what she had done—still to this day. That had been acting and melodrama—as so not to waste even _more_ time explaining such pointless answers to trivial questions.

As the dark-haired teen surveyed from above, a feeling washed over her, which of the same ecstasy as sitting upon a horse's back. Regal, overpowering, and feeling as though the entire world was in one's palm, or simply put, what it was like to be a megalomaniac. Any sorrow could not be found, not even the slightest trace.

"Oh, come on now. Not _scared_, are we?" She asked, tauntingly.

"Are not!" Snapped Sora as he charged at Ziarre, apparently with all the intent to run up Ziarre's leg like some old kung-fu movie. Zierra merely shook her head as he made it up to her knee and could go no further. Riku was quickly behind him, but just like Zierra, had no problem clearing the more daunting leap of nearly 45 feet.

"How can you guys do that?" Asked Sora, now looking as though he might faint.

Zierra and Riku looked at each other from atop of Ziarre.

"Darkness." They agreed. The shadows did tend to grant more power then light.

"So, how's Sora gonna get up, Zierra? God knows that his heart has never had a taste of darkness—besides his short time as a Heartless, anyways."

The dark-haired girl shrugged, and then pulled out a wooden ladder that had been hanging from the other side of Ziarre, and proceeded to throw the ladder down so that Sora could make his way up. This, to Zierra's dismay, left plenty of time to chat with Riku.

There was an awkward silence.

"Ok, you know what I'm going to ask." Announced Riku, as the thought was clearly on both of their minds. Zierra merely looked away; still not keen on discussing the subject. Neon blue eyes softened their expression upon her, "Was it really that terrible?" He asked, once again damningly softly, his voice lowered considerably.

The now slightly-blushing girl shrugged again, and continued to look away, fiddling with her hands to distract her. She'd never felt guilty about those things…so why did Riku suddenly make her queasy with the thought of discussing them?

"Not scared, are we?" He taunted.

She knew he was trying to get her to snap. She knew it so well. Resisting the temptation was another thing.

"Am not." She retorted indignantly, her temper flaring despite the knowledge.

He smirked and Zierra already knew she had fallen into his obvious trap. "So, if you're so brave, tell me."

She opened her mouth then smartly closed it. She began biting her lip as not to scream her heart out. "I'm not that temperamental or stupid." She finally managed to splutter out.

"Yes, but you are being cowardly." He replied, airily, his gaze still upon her.

"Am not!" She snapped, "Either way, you're one to talk." She clasped her hand over her mouth, once realizing what she had said. She hadn't meant to say that—in fact, she hadn't even meant it at all.

It had been so obvious she was referring to Riku's fear of darkness while in Castle Oblivion. Although he had overcome it now, Zierra could sense that a faint remainder of it was still intact. Just as Riku had a sixth sense for lying, she had one for detecting regret and strong emotions. Then again, he had lost himself and almost everything and everyone he had known—of course it was difficult to let go of that fear. In fact, that was exactly what it was. Fear, not cowardice. Fear for others, not for himself as a coward.

She could only watch as it was Riku's turn to look away, looking rather abashed. Her heart, even the strongest sinews, twisted and withered at the sight, feeling as though her heart was being mutilated beyond all repair by just seeing his own agony.

"Riku—I'm sorry—I mean, I didn't _mean_ to say that, it's just—"

"It's not your fault that it's true." He completed, voice devoid of emotion and monotonic.

"No!" She said, exasperated, "That's not true _at all._ It was different for you because you were doing it for others, not yourself. I'm just…" She paused, searching a vast sea of vocabulary for a word that might fit. "Exceptionally unconventional."

"Well, I must concur to that…." He smirked momentarily, "But it doesn't give me an excuse…what I did?—it was unthinkable." The handsome, silver-haired teen looked away again, ashamed once more.

"No it wasn't," Countered Zierra, her competitive nature showing through, "Trust me—I've done worse. _Far _worse."

"How could it be worse?" Flared Riku, his cool apathy momentarily replaced with fierce viscosity, "Because of me, innocent people could've been killed for all I know! My entire _island_ was destroyed! What is worse then wrecking everything that you cherish and sought to protect?" He turned, maybe to regain composure, or perhaps simply in sheer ignominy.

There was heavy breathing in the air now. Zierra subconsciously wished that Sora would hurry up the ladder.

"To murder someone and not feel remorse in reflection." She muttered to Riku's back. She half-hoped he hadn't heard the second the words left her lips. But, lo and behold, he turned to her, electric-blue eyes still as intense as ever but…somehow softer….gentler. As though his storm of fury had passed over leaving the impassive Riku once more.

"What was that?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Now Zierra knew why he wanted to know. It was because he still felt guilty. Zierra gave a half-hearted laugh to herself. _Once he hears my résumé, it'll cure _any_ guilt or even doubts._

She swallowed before proceeding, "To murder someone and not feel remorse in reflection," She proclaimed, then adding at his muddled expression of mild confusion, "That is what's worse then what you've done."

"But they were people that I cared for. I turned on everything and everyone…what will remorse do to heal those people!? They'll never fully trust me again, and if they do, it will be out of fear or pity…"

Zierra rolled her eyes and sighed. Now it was Riku's turn look indignant. "Quit playing the angst-ridden hero who wants a perfect world, Riku." He stared at her dumbfounded, apparently not able to believe she had just said that to him. "You say that actions speak louder then emotions…?" He nodded, "Well, what sounds worse? Accidentally killing, say your cousin, through manslaughter or killing someone you didn't even know and then laughing about it? Someone that could have a family, children, friends—a life. And you _ruin_ it all and then _laugh _at it." Her musical voice rose and dropped in volume to only increase the drama, slurring over some words to emphasis them, "You don't care—and you would do it again. He's gone from the world forever, his family hates you out of heartbreak, but you _don't care._ Which is a more ghastly crime?"

Riku looked away, like a stubborn puppy who didn't want to continue walking…then a light bulb seemed to click on as radiance suddenly filled his eyes with a sort of devious gleam.

_Oh, shit._

"So you killed strangers and then…showed no remorse?" He asked, apparently thinking better then to flat-out saying 'laugh'. He was right to or else Zierra probably would've been tempted to slap him.

She looked away again, somewhat blushing at the idea of trying to hurt him. Dear God, she couldn't even stay mad at him for long—how on earth could she actually harm the damn boy?

"I tortured someone until their murder, and I knew that they had a family and a life." She amended. It wasn't that it was painful to say, it was just difficult to hear it and realize how terrible it was to an outsider. "And…" Words choked. Dammit, why was it so hard? They were just words, they didn't truly mean anything…they weren't of any true value. Physical harm and threats were what mattered. Even the mad, even the eccentrically depressed were still better off then dead and for one reason and one alone.

Their hearts still beat, whether vain or not, and their breaths had not yet stilled. But the pain of the words impaled her like knives. No. It was testing her, she told herself, using psychology against herself. She had done these things, admitting it couldn't be harder. And she refused to lose, even if it was to her own conscience.

"And…it was…fun. It was an amazing high of euphoria to do it, as though nothing could've been sweeter then death. Then, at the thought of his family and friends…I couldn't ruin the happiness that had so long eluded me. And…so…" She clamped a hand over her mouth again, realizing that she had said more then she had meant to.

"You laughed." Completed Riku.

"But remorse never crossed my mind. And…" She trailed off, trying to figure out how to proper phrase it.

"Zierra, it's ok. You don't have to tell me—you've already opened up a lot—" Zierra shook her head.

"That's not it, Riku. It's not the worse of it. You feel guilty? You think you should be shunned for being a monster?" He didn't nod. The silver-haired teen seemed paralyzed to the spot, "Most people would've thought after that incidence I was the reincarnation of the devil himself." Her gaze caught his, commanding his attention and focus. She possessed that uncanny ability with her unique eyes. She could see in his gaze that he was drawn by curiosity but recoiled in awe. Subconsciously her heart sank at the idea that _he_ might think she was the reincarnation of Satan.

"But that's not the worse part. Oh, not even close. For he was only the first…." His gaze didn't waver, it was as though she had somehow conjured a spell upon him. "The first of many." She elaborated vaguely. He continued to stare into her eyes, perhaps searching for some hint of deception. She knew there was none. Finally, she was the one to break the connection.

_And I still don't feel any remorse for it._ She thought pitifully. Oh, she had been quite hesitant in telling of why she had done it, and perhaps that could be mistaken for sorrow, but that emotion had long since abandoned her, as though it had been stripped from her being. Rather, put bluntly, it had been because she didn't know why she felt it was fun. It was the same phenomenon of why some people would smile and scream for enjoyment on a roller coaster while others will sit white-knuckled on such rides, the experience like a terrifying ride on a metal death-trap. Why some will sit there during horror movies, enchanted by blood and murder, while others are scarred and receive endless nightmares. It was one of those mysteries of life.

There was just _something_ with that spur-of-the-moment that she loved. There was some sort of psychological reason that she seemed to thrive with the thought of death. She couldn't help but feel _excited_ at the prospect of murdering. Perhaps she was mad, but it was her life and she'd live it as she chose. She felt empowered. Almighty, even if she knew she truly wasn't. And it wasn't as though she were a megalomaniac. She just….loved the feeling. The exuberance. It was life to the fullest.

"Are you trying to scare me or something?" Amusement danced in the tone, "If you are, it's not working." She turned around, struck dumb to meet eyes that weren't afraid, they weren't shocked in disgust, but actually laughing. They were literally looking at her as though this were comical, humorous—a _joke._ She could only muster a quizzical gaze due to becoming extremely nonplussed by Riku.

"What?" Her voice sounded higher then she remembered, but her mind was lost in the foggy grays of confusion.

"You heard me," He sounded as though he were playfully scolding her, "No need for drama, Zierra, I think we already have enough of that."

"_Drama?_" She snapped, "_You're_ the one who was the angst-ridden one who felt so awful about _your_ deeds. Who's the drama-starter now?" Zierra had caught herself from saying 'Drama Queen'. Riku seemed to sense this too as he laughed. Scowling, she looked away, even further flustered.

Why was she always the one wrong around him? Words came out different then when drawn up, and she just didn't feel _normal_. As though he had some sort of dark influential power over her.

_You mean 'love'?_ Sniggered her immaturity. Unable to control herself, a blush covered her face.

_Aw, now she's embarrassed._ Immaturity chortled, _How adorable._

Caught up in a mental battle, she didn't notice Sora's spiky hair-formation pop-up on Ziarre's flank, just over Riku's shoulder.

"Will you stop it?" She asked, surprising herself by the whine in her voice. Since when did she have to plead to get things done? "I mean—you shouldn't fear me, but at least respect me." Gathering herself, she stood full-height against Riku. He wasn't all too taller then her, but since he was looking down at her, it even further closed the height-gap. So much so, in fact, that they were now extremely close. Closer then they had been in the field the night of Kairi's capturing…

"Ew, gross!" Cawed out Sora, expression revolted, "Are you guys _kissing_?" Any sort of atmospheric tension was lost at this point, as both teens scrambled to get more distance between each other.

"No!" They both shouted in unison. Sora smirked.

"You guys _so_ were!" Gloated Sora, now hanging onto the topmost plank of the ladder by his hands, "Admit it."

"Were not." Snapped Zierra, eyes razor-blades.

"Were too!"

Quite irked at this point, Zierra pointed her index finder at Sora's bulky, gloved hands.

"Hey, it's rude to point." Admonished Sora. Riku merely stared at Zierra, before a look of understanding crossed his face, shortly followed by humor and horror.

"Yeah, and it's gross to have your mind in the gutter." She retorted just as Riku tried to stop her. Too late. She fired the smallest amount of electricity possible for her, straight at Sora's hand right hand, numbing it. Instinctively, the brunette pulled it back, yowling in shock and the slight pain, then shook it profusely, as though trying to relieve himself of the sensation. He also nearly lost balance had Riku not caught him by his left hand and hauled himself onto the scaled Wyvern's back.

"Next time," Added Zierra, shooting him a very bemused yet devious glare at the brunette who was still trying to regain feeling in his hand, "It'll be your mouth." Sora let out a small whimper, ducking behind Riku like a young frightened child behind his mother's skirt. Zierra gave Riku an inquisitive look: _Does he _always_ do that?_ Riku shrugged. Rolling her eyes at Sora, Zierra turned on her heel, so that she now faced the direction of Ziarre's mammoth cranium. An endless sea of ruby was before the young prodigy, as though gazing at a lake of bloody scales.

"Eh, Ziarre!"

_Yes, milady?_

"Let's vamoose." From behind, there was a fair amount of sniggering, lo and behold, from Sora.

"Vamoose," Chortled Sora to himself, "That's a funny word."

"Oh, dear heavens above…" Sighed the girl, rolling her eyes just as Ziarre sprung to life, lurching forwards into a dark portal.

_Wait for it…wait for it…_ CRASH! "I guess I should've warned you, Sora," Called Zierra from over her shoulder, "'Vamoose' means leave."

Sora scowled while Riku smirked, but something was different this time. A certain glassy expression was on his face, in which was a mixture of infatuation, adoration and maybe something more…

**At 'The Dark Domicile'**

The thick volume that was tied with golden satin had just been unearthed. Only she dared go into Zierra's room… Just as all Sorceresses who were not yet dead, no one dared enter their rooms, for only once killed would any magical enchantments—that were often placed upon their rooms as to ensure no intruders or theft—disappear. But Heartlin knew all of Zierra's defenses…however, she had never seen her diary. And it was exactly that which was in her long-fingered hands in the ex-Sorceress' own room. Zierra's diary, entitled in onyx on the front cover: Black Innocence. Faint tremors ran through her pale fingers. Heartlin had never trespassed into Zierra's privacy, or for that matter, into her mind—such a place was not somewhere Heartlin would chose to be. Still…

"_The crush…how long has it lasted?"_

_Heartlin could see her fidget, obviously not wanting to answer._

"_Zierra…" She growled._

"_Maybe a year or two."_

_She had to gag herself from screaming…_

That had truly taken her by surprise and so the redhead could not help but wonder what other secrets Zierra might've stored…and with that, she plunged into the pages of Zierra's diary.

The first page was a simple prologue written in a cursive-like handwriting:

_I want to fall asleep...forever numb in forsaken yet lucid fantasies_

_Although just illusions, so often are they sweeter then reality._

Heartlin chortled to herself at the lines. Had Zierra truly been that way so long ago? Wanting to wish strife away in such a naïve manner? Heartlin turned the next thin, snowy page to a rather condemning warning…

_This is property of Zierra the youngest Sorceress ever to receive Delta—all perpetrators shall face shadow's fire and hell's ice, pay in blood and drown in chaos. Walk here and you shall fall; fly here and you shall be shot; dream here and you shall be ruler._

Heartlin nearly shut the diary at this point. She knew Zierra could be poetic and those were gross hyperboles, but Heartlin couldn't help but feel that her dark-haired friend was being honest at this point. She probably had spilt some true emotion upon these pages… Black eyes trailed the rest of the length of the page…

_Eontre-Deisvous en y Kasniac_

She translated swiftly: Fallen-Angels are still Angels

_Entre'j de Fenryr_

Enter if thy dare.

Heartlin bit her lip. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and turned the page…

_The 49 of September _(Author's note: The calendar is different here—based off of the waning and waxing nights. Solar eclipses serve as the Equinox. When there is a 'black moon' (no moon is visible—opposite of Harvest Moon) it is a Solstice. Months—though there are but 6—have same names. Zierra's age: 10)

_Sinrone and Rom fought—again. This time, Lukas intervened for they used poor Kian as blackmail and Lord knows that if Madam RoyalMist, Cierus' grandmother, ever found out that he had gone along with it, he'd be dead. All the power in the world couldn't stop her wrath. Honestly, that old hag frightens me. _Heartlin smiled at her own friend's handwriting. She felt like Zierra was right next to her…telling her all of it. And it comforted her withered, ink-colored heart. _And here is the Sorceress child prodigy, some in which proclaim to be the prophesized Dark Savior or Princess saying this. The same person whom people shout: 'Hail thou, blessed fallen angel! Hark thy power!'_

_I laugh at the ignorant fools. 'Blessed fallen angel, you say? Apologies for such blatancy, but you speak bullshit.' And I skip forth. I would not be surprised if they were still kissing where my feet stood. What low pathetic worms, crawling about and withering. Disgusting, Nyxx agrees, but not as revolting as light scum. How true, Nyxx._

_Ah well, Ryleik beckons us forth for a meeting. Damn the madwomen. One minute she punishes me for speaking out and condemns me to write my recollections, the next she screams for us to "get thine asses down here before they are but a mere memory!" I give to myself a heartless sigh and grudgingly sit up. Outside these walls of the Dark Domicile, I am a revered like the Messiah; inside I am but the youngest Sorceress ever. Whatever. Fuck 'em all. I'll show 'em eventually._

_Zierra The Vengeful Fallen Angel of Fiery Halos_

Heartlin reached for the next page, finding herself being consumed by her friend's fiery mindset…

_The Sixtieth of September_

_Interesting is the only way I can describe my day so far. First, I am lectured for what seemed to be an eternity, and in which any of my clearly logical and rational defenses were ignored as though I was insane and it was all gibberish that I spoke. And then, I suppose because my dark magic level became too radical, they had to put me to sleep and I actually dreamt for once—or rather remembered my dream._

_I was with a boy…who was apparently dreaming as well, or so he claimed/thought. He had rather overgrown white-blondish hair, or perhaps silver, and eyes just like mine—neon blue. He said he lived on a tropical island and has never heard of places like Halloween Town—imagine! And…and…his name was…why can't I remember anymore? I was just thinking of it a second ago…it seems that the longer I think about him, the foggier his picture becomes… Damn Ryleik! She must've tampered with my memory after I told her—everyone looked shocked at me that I had somehow made contact with that project. _

Heartlin suddenly felt her skin run ice cold and she closed the diary momentarily, marking her place with a hand. Zierra was talking about the Destiny Island Project—each world considered a "project". In fact, Heartlin had been given Destiny Islands as one of her projects in which she kept tabs on what went on there and wrote reports for the Shadow Alliance because the Shadow Alliance hadn't wanted Zierra to become tempted to intervene with the project since it held potential keyblade wielders. And so, it was bewildering that Zierra had ever made contact with someone from Destiny Islands, a project she had never truly/was partially prevented from looking into and more so that someone being Riku, or so Heartlin hazarded a guess. An inkling of curiosity crossed across her…what if…No, preposterous. But…could it be? Heartlin traced across her own room, decorated in lush violets and scarlet, violent tones of a sunset gone wild, to the window, exposing a hauntingly, lonely moon, trailing her long, pale fingertips across the algid, pristine glass. Was Zierra's mysterious crush Riku? It seemed positively mad that she could've made contact with him when she was younger—even though, according to what she had read so far, it seemed she no longer remembered. Did Riku? No, probably not…he had never exhibited any knowledge of meeting an enigmatic girl through his dreams… Yet, the human side of Heartlin couldn't help but hope this was true. How truly romantic it would be if it were so…and since Zierra had written this down, no doubt she had searched for this boy and might've realized herself that it was Riku. In retrospect, Heartlin wasn't sure if Zierra had that taste for romance as she did….

_And, in fact, right after Ryleik made me drink that drink, which I think is now tampering with my memory, is when the most interesting thing today happened._

_I conjured a sword that was like no other I have ever seen before. Instead of a sharp blade, it was like an intricate key, in which was constantly engulfed in a sort of shadowy fire that was cold to my touch, but felt warm from a distance, burnt Nyxx (Ryleik had to stop her from trying to strangle me), and could melt through objects. Ryleik told me that it was called a keyblade,_—the page trembled but the redhead found it impossible to pry her eyes from the print. This was when Zierra's fate would be sealed eternally—_and that the one I could summon is called the ShadowFire keyblade. It's supposed to have amazing power, Shikara told me, but only Fariska would know more and probably be willing to speak of it. Unfortunately, she's in the Shadow Alliance, so it is only next meeting I would be able to ask Fariska more about it. However, everyone else seemed more frightened of me. Keara, Beta Sorceress, told me later that Serafina wasn't coming to dinner. _That was right, Heartlin had to remind herself. This was when Serafina was still a Sorceress…just before she had come…_ I asked her why. I first had to swear I would not tell anyone Keara had told me, and then found out that Serafina was scared that she might offend me and fall to the ShadowFire keyblade! Imagine! Serafina—whom is not Superior, or at least Beta, merely because her brother's treason prevents her. I was not upset—I was shocked. This…keyblade. It must have extraordinary powers if _Serafina_, of all people, are fearful. Not to say, Krainite was not comforted with this information in my presence either, Nyxx didn't seem all too thrilled around me perhaps because I accidentally burnt her. Only Shikara didn't seem to mind—probably because she is the lowly Omega and if others were eliminated she would most likely gain in ranking. Ah, the greed of vanity, so many fall ill to in darkness. Such sweet games my shadows play and frolic in._

_Zierra Bearer of the ShadowFire Keyblade_

The redhead reached for the next page just as there was deafening thunder at her graphite door, followed by the bellowing of "Heartlin, get the hell out here!"

The voice was masculine, and although the metallic trait of the door muffled most characteristics that Heartlin could've used to identify who in particular it was, she had the iota of suspicion that it was probably Cierus. She wasn't Zierra, but still not someone to casually throw threats at.

Lifting up her mattress and then with her swift fingers opening a secret compartment of the bed's frame and slipping the book in the esoteric chamber's safety she softly let her mattress back down and stood. Brushing the wrinkles from her somewhat scandalously exposing shirt, she approached the door; face perfectly composed with her porcelain complexion. Opening the door somewhat tentatively, immediately lavender eyes vivid with rage bore into her ebony gaze. The redhead didn't even so much as flinch.

"Can I help you, Cierus?" Asked the Sorceress, voice void but of sheer courtesy.

Skipping any even slight formalities, he yanked her into the hallway by her wrist, features even more animalistic now. Heartlin had seen Cierus' many moods over the years, but never one of such complete and utter malevolence and seething, burning, enflamed hate.

"Beta Sorceress," He growled, referring to her current title, as he tugged her face mere inches from his, "A little birdy told me that you know some things about our little fugitive Zierra."

Despite the rather dire scenario of having a Mid-Knight of such power like Cierus in a rather threatening position, a rather cocky smirk crossed her features, showering her elegant, angular face into a series of shadows, creating a rather menacing sneer.

"Don't we all know _something_ about the traitor Zierra?"

Cierus pulled her figure closer to his, wrinkles exploding upon his face as his brows furrowed and he bared his fangs much like a wolf. Yet somehow, the head Mid-Knight managing to maintain a certain striking charm with that intense lavender gaze…or perhaps that was merely what Heartlin thought…

"Listen here, _Heartlin_," His venom-layered voice had dripped dangerously, as he shoved her head into his shoulder so that her ear was next to his lips, her jagged scarlet hair now draped about him like a blood stain. This time, his words were so far lower then before that if her ear-drum wasn't so close, she wouldn't have caught his whispered threat: "Zierra _betrayed_ us. That doesn't mean me and the rest of the Shadow Alliance, little girl, that includes _you_. That damned oblivious Superior of yours detests you, but she also trusts you for reasons I cannot begin to fathom, but if you are holding back information, this is your last chance to sing the truth before it's treason."

Had he allowed himself to maintain eye-contact with Heartlin, which most of the Sorceresses knew to do, he might've seen her eyes become slits, that ebony gaze of hers a natural mood-ring. With just as much speed as Cierus, she slapped his hands off of her cloak's collar, then proceeded to inter-lace her fingers about his neck, deadly-sharpened finger-nails lightly pressed against the fragile windpipe. The tables were now turned, as Heartlin leaned into him this time, her lips to his ear.

"Dearest Cierus, I am no child for I will admit my mistakes," Her voice was now slightly irritated, since she was rather ruffled at the comment of him calling here a mere girl, "I thought Zierra to be a friend, but I had never been told of her liking of one of light and despite my acting, I do feel the deepest remorse that our childhood friendship must cease and we may have to battle before she realized the errors of her ways and retreat back to darkness' solace—"

"Lies." Growled Cierus, as she could feel the tremors from his throat, "Heartlin, you were never seen without each other. Why would Zierra have kept something so vital of her being from you? I saw you both, always laughing about others behind their backs, reading each other's minds even when no magic sparked. You knew, you betrayed us. And if I had my way, you'd be in the depths of hell itsel—"

That had been the last straw. She threw him against her graphite door, while letting out the frustrated shriek of hate itself as she blindly threw a punch around Cierus' general area. "You think it's _easy_ knowing that my _best friend_—the only person that darkness ever could let me feel human to—is gone?! You goddamned bastard! She never told me—her best friend in all of darkness—who she loved! Who she would give anything to be with—the most important person of her life! And now I'm forgotten friend, but before…I had hoped…she, after all, I had thought, had the most darkness of anyone I knew in her heart…but…" The sand-haired Mid-Knight had long caught her fist and then attempted to hold her upright as had screamed into his chest, before the most of her pent up dam of emotions was now a mere trickle, "And now…knowing the truth…about her powers…" The rest of whatever her thoughts might've been turned into mere whimpers as Cierus stared down at the redhead, wholly, completely and utterly stunned.

_For Christ sake's, get a hold of yourself, Heartlin!_ She berated to herself…the old Heartlin, before her best friend had left. _So Zierra and you go way back into pre-reinvention, so she doesn't remember the fact that she saved your life and made you realize that darkness wasn't something to be hated but loved…she gave you a meaning, a purpose and she opened your eyes to the world. So _what_. She gave it to you and now she's going to face it because of her carelessness. You don't fear darkness anymore! She gave it to you, now you'll use it against her!_

_No, Heart! _Drowned out another voice, _Zierra is your _best friend. _She told you so! So Zierra is acting stupid and loves someone of darkness, so what if you know about her powers…she's still Zierra! She's still your best friend! Remember her promise? She's always true to her word to you…when has she ever deceived to you before?_

_That's the point,_ Snapped the old Heartlin,_ She _expects_ you to be her loyal side-kick, to be that little girl she could always turn to…you stupid bitch! Wake up from the childhood memories and get on! You'll be the greatest Sorceress ever, all thanks to Zierra, but first you'll have to get rid of her. Isn't that what you wanted, Heartlin? To be the best? To be the strongest? That inkling of hate whenever you saw Zierra succeed you?_

It couldn't have been more then five seconds before Heartlin stumbled back from Cierus, her porcelain face composed and arranged in perfect tranquility. Still holding her wrist, perhaps a bit stunned at the sudden outburst and equal abruptness of her startling recovery, he eyed her before questioning softly: "Quite alright, now?"

"Of course," Replied Heartlin with the same swiftness that she was legendary for, "I suppose I was just…wary of always being…disparaged."

Cierus quirked an eyebrow at her, "No one belittles you, Sorceress Heartlin, and I have never heard of anyone doing something of that sort."

Breathing in somewhat unnecessarily deep, she gave a sincere smile, "I appreciate it, dear Cierus," She glanced up and down the deserted corridor of the Wing of the Dark Domicile in which Heartlin inhabited, "Though, pardon if I may say, I suggest you to leave, unless you want rumors that Zierra's best friend is now with Zierra's biggest rival."

It was common knowledge that Zierra hadn't particularly enjoyed Cierus' company, as was it that Heartlin was Zierra's best friend. Cierus seemed quite startled at this idea, as though it had never crossed him to ever even so much as enjoy a female's company for more then business.

"Y-Yes, but of course, Heartlin." He stammered the first bit, and if Heartlin hadn't known better, he might've had a faint blush at the mere implication of that idea. Her dark gaze trailed to his hand still on her wrist.

"Which means you'll have to let go of me."

As though it had been a spell rather then a comment he let go of her, scowling.

"I still don't trust you, Heartlin," He sneered, "You were far too close to the traitor who—as you so cleverly stated—thought of me as her biggest rival and doubtlessly would love to seek some sort of vengeance. So don't get cocky, Heart."

The redhead stared back at him with equal ferocity.

"And you better not tell anyone what I told you here today." Said Heartlin.

Giving no movement of acknowledgement forced Heartlin to trust him as he stalked down the corridor from whence he came—the Mid-Knight visiting wing of the Dark Domicile. Just before he rounded the corner and out of sight…

"Oh, and Cierus?" She called out.

The young man turned, glaring lilac eyes still visible from the considerable distance.

"Turn the air conditioner on in your room—your hands were awful hot."

Heartlin couldn't tell, but she could've sworn his brows had furrowed as he stepped briskly over the corner and out of sight, perhaps even a bit red.

She sighed as she opened the door to her crimson-toned room. The Sorceress knew she'd pay for saying that later—but couldn't resist. He was oh so fun to toy with….even if she had been the one to be toyed with today. Stepping into her room, she made a straight beeline to her bed and took out the bound-book entitled _Black Innocence_ once again…

**In Cierus' Room**

(Cierus - )

After dodging Lukas' quizzical glance of where he had been and Kian's attempts to recruit him to force Rom give back Blacky—Kian's ebony liger he had received when he was merely four—was Cierus able to successfully retreat into his room, which he promptly locked upon entering. The room was so frigid that one's breath was visible. Upon entering and hearing the pure silence of the room, he swung his fist with such force against the fiberglass plastering that there was a slight dent left in the wall nonetheless while a mutated, ravaging bellow escaped his lips. The tantrum lasted for nearly three minutes, in which he smashed a lamp with an intensely powerful Dark Firaga, and then proceeded to make many other fists imprints dot the wall around his dense, sound-proof door with one smack-dab in the center. Afterwards, there pure silence—the calm after the storm—which was only filled with the echoing of his panting as his heaving form sat on his royal blue bedsheet.

"That…wretched….Sorceress…" He breathed between gasps, his voice thick and hefty after expelling so much magic at once, "No one…else…annoys me…as she does."

Regaining a bit of his breath and rationality coming back to him, he waved his hand effortless over the mess, restoring it to the room to its former grandeur. However, the moment this was completed he strode vigorously to his limpid window, staring out across the courtyard in the heart of the Dark Domicile, to the room straight across the complex—the redheaded Beta Sorceress he had just encountered and thrown a fit about.

"Then why," He asked, in reply to his earlier comments while tracing a tanned hand upon the window's once-clear glass, his words only for himself to hear as Kian rang his door's bell repeatedly, "Does no one else captivate me how you do, my dear Heartlin?"

* * *

Epilogue: Whew! Lot to take in, huh? Some stuff to clear up--- 

One might wonder why they want to keep secrecy going between worlds by using Ziarre—after all, Lukas already proved that the Shadow Alliance knew where they were, right? In the original draft of when the Mid-Knights are introduced, Cierus explains to Kian (who is the newbie to the bunch, really), that Zierra's actions are classified as Middle Treason out of the Dark Law's three levels of Treason (Low, Middle and High). Middle Treason means the party the member is from can only authorize any actions to capture and or detain the member and can receive help from no one. If the plan of action fails, it is then classified as High Treason and any one can do anything to get Zierra down. So, the Sorceresses are still getting situated and decided to try and find a less time-consuming way of finding where Zierra is (without asking, for then they might be viewed as weak) by authorizing the Mid-Knights to summon her. They thought by doing this that Zierra might become so flustered that she'd just open a Dark Portal and lead them to her.

Then one might wonder why Zierra, when first running away, was cautious in using her power. This is because for the first two days, any Treason is High Treason unless it is a Petty Law being broken (a division of Dark Law). Therefore, Tyfen's actions are justified. Now, though, it's merely Middle Treason unless the Sorceress' plan fails. (Yes, confusing, isn't it?)

Zierra uses Ziarre mainly because when she makes a dark portal, she naturally uses an extremely high amount of dark energy—almost to the point where it could be dangerous for Sora.

Also, yes, I feel Mickey would indeed write that letter to Zierra—because if that didn't happen, Zierra would've murdered them and would've indeed, have roasted Donald and had duck. I'd say something for Goofy, but I honestly don't know what the fuck he is. One friend claims him to be a hound, the other a mouse, then someone else I know called him a moose. I call him a demented dog, moose hybrid, experiment gone horribly wrong, thing, but hey—that's just me.

As for the whole thing with Riku sensing she's lying, it would be more obvious if I had written the earlier time after Kairi had been captured in which Zierra was sort of moping since she'd never really been beaten before. Afterwards, however, she is in a much better mood in which Sora takes for granted and only Riku questions. And if that still isn't good enough, I've always just sort of thought as Riku the sort of person who could figure out when something's wrong with someone. His personality just seems like that sort of friend that is able to sense lying like I can. X Or so I think I can. XD

By the way--no, I plan not to abandon you all for another eight months and I sincerely apologize. D I didn't mean to--it just kept dragging and dragging on. . ' Though, the next chapter, the beginning will be _dreadfully_ slow, so I beg you all to be patient. 33 (by the way--to complain to me DIRECTLY--email me at my new address: TheA.J. Thanks, lovies.)

- SapphireEmbers


End file.
